The New - Sky Maiden's Chronicles: Book 1- Honest Emotions
by Windeen
Summary: After destroying one of the F.A.C.E. weapons, Wendy & Doranbolt discover that they have feelings for each other. And together they learn some things from Grandeeney, that neither of them had imagined possible.About themselves & the other dragon slayers. Main Pairing: Wendy x Mest/Doranbolt. Rated M for later chapters. Spoilers for SOME manga revelations. Full Summary inside.
1. Still Alive

**Edited: **10/29/14  
><strong>Posted: <strong>11/17/14

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>The New - Sky Maiden's Chronicles: Book 1- Honest Emotions  
><strong>Category: <strong>Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail  
><strong>Author: <strong>Windeen  
><strong>Language: <strong>English,  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Rated: M  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Publish Date Of First Version Of This Story: <strong>04-03-14,  
><strong><strong>Pairings to be found in here?:<br>**- Main Character Romance: **Wendy Marvel & Doranbolt/Mest Gryder (Mendy, West, Westy, Dorandy)  
><strong>- Side<strong>** Character Romance: **LucyxLoke, LizannaxNatsu, LucyxNatsu, Charla(Carla)xHappy, JuviaxGray, LevyxGajeel, LaxasxCana, EvergreenxElfman, MiraJanexFreed, LisannaxBixlow, ShagottexPantherlily, EvexMerudy, ErzaxJellal,  
><strong>Words: <strong>Ongoing  
><strong>Chapters: <strong>Ongoing  
><strong>Full Synopsis:<br>**After destroying one of the F.A.C.E. weapons, Wendy & Doranbolt discover that they have feelings for each other and together they learn some things from Grandeeney, that neither of them could have imagined, possible, before. About themselves, and the other slayers.

Time passes after the Tartarus incident and old friends meet again to try and unravel what is keeping the dragon parents away from Wendy and her friends; Natsu & Gajeel.  
>On top of that, there are other revelations and secrets to sort out:<br>A new dragon slayer comes to be, with unstable powers and wild, uncontrollable, urges.  
>There is a secret between the dragons and celestial spirits, what is it?<br>A prophecy is discovered.

Tensions raise in this sequel to my one-shot-"F.F.-Missing Parts".  
>Please note- this is a redo, of my first version. This will be more detailed as well!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This takes place AFTER the events of chapter 378 of the manga. I recommend that you please read the one-shot fanfic, that I wrote based on that chapter, first. You can find it on my profile.

Sky Maiden's Chronicles starts where my one-shot left off.

There's another author's note at the end of this chapter, please read it before reviewing, or PM-ing me.

Please enjoy, and also, please review!

Disclaimer also at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Still Alive!<strong>

The first one to come to, was Charla. That may have had to do, with the fact that Wendy, was clutching her so protectively. She may have been unconsciously healing Charla, bit by bit as they slept.

Or, perhaps, it was that they'd been out of it for so long, that her body had recovered more quickly.

She wasn't quite certain about it.

She shook her head in confusion and looked around. She probably should have thought,

'_**Why are we still alive?'**_

Instead, her first thought was,

_**'Why am I awake first?'**_

She looked around and didn't recognize any landmarks.

The first thing she did notice, however, was that there was a very high concentration of magic in the air. Charla could feel that VERY clearly.

The second thing she noticed was: Wendy was being held, and very protectively, at that.

Whoever it was, was cradling them both as if they were made of blown glass.

The third thing she noticed: Her eyes followed a pair of arms up to a set of shoulders, then her eyes saw a throat and a head, the head belonged to a man. His head was resting on top of Wendy's and his hair seemed to be covering his face somewhat, well... What part of his face, that wasn't buried in Wendy's hair.

Charla found herself very annoyed, suddenly.

Who was this stranger, to be touching HER Wendy, as if he had a right to! She shifted her weight, leaning up, and with her paw, she gently moved some of his hair aside.

Her eyes widened, her whiskers stood straight out, and, she heard herself growl faintly as her eyes landed on a scar, it was very a distinct scar at that.

"Mest..."

She hissed softly, and just as she did; the man's eyes fluttered open.

"Charla..."

He said, shifting, groaning slightly in some pain from being stiff for so long.

He yawned, unable to cover the yawn as he still held the girl in his arms.

"Your manners are appalling... Even Happy, covers his mouth when he yawns... Sometimes..."

She said, sounding highly disapproving. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly, at her.

"Would you have rather I dropped the both of you?"

He asked a bit dryly. She frowned in thought.

"Well... No."

She said finally, quietly.

"Didn't think so either... Could you move, so I can lay her down? My arms are kind of going numb..."

He said and she reluctantly nodded, then hopped out of Wendy's lap.

Once he had his arms free, and Wendy's head was pillowed in his lap, he started trying to work some feeling into them. After a minute though he looked over and saw Charla eyeing him strangely.

"Well? Spit it out..."

He said, sounding annoyed, as he looked at her.

"Why'd you save us..."

She said, startling herself a bit.

"I decline to answer..."

He said with a heavy sigh. There was no way he was going to try and tell her... She already seemed to think he was some sort of cretin. He saw her fist her paws, clenching her skirt as she did so.

When he looked at her face, he saw she appeared a bit flushed and tears were rolling down her fuzzy white cheeks.

"What'd I do now?"

He demanded, a bit afraid, since he still felt rather weak from the drain of his magic and hurt from being in the same position for so long.

"Thank you!"

She sobbed as her knees gave out, that got his full attention.

"Charla... Are you ok...?"

He asked and saw her shake her head, holding herself upright with her front paws, her head bowed as she cried.

"I'm just... So very, very grateful! I didn't want her to die... I didn't want my best friend to die..."

She finally sobbed. He hesitated a minute, then he reached out and gently, he started petting her head.

"I care about the both of you..."

He whispered honestly and a bit hoarsely as he heard emotions laced in his voice... It shocked him, but he didn't care if his comment seemed odd... He honestly did care.

Charla blinked and quickly looked up at him.

She really didn't understand this man very well.

Then she realized something, she saw how protectively, he still held Wendy, her eyes widened and she frowned at him.

"Ah- Are... Are you in lo..."

She started to stammer, and he gave her a pained expression.

"Please, don't ask me that now... I'm still trying to come to terms with everything that has happened... A LOT has happened lately... Please don't ask me that..."

He said with a break in his voice. He wanted to address the situation and his feelings. He did, but he had to stay somewhat focused. He was the last surviving active council member... Lahar... His best friend was dead, he'd had to bury him himself. He had had barely a moment to breath, let alone think.

She noticed how stressed he seemed, and walked over to him, as he clutched Wendy to him.

He'd lifted her slightly in-to his arms, her head was back on his shoulder, as he rubbed her bare arm gently.

Charla climbed up, she sat in Wendy's lap, almost eye level with Doranbolt, He blinked at her, she reached out a paw and gently rested it on his scarred cheek.

"I understand,"

She said her voice sounding thick with worry and emotion, she hadn't been thinking about him, what he was going through or anything like that. She could feel him shaking.

He needed a rest... He was physically and mentally at his limit, when she touched him, she could see Lahar's death, see Mest alone as he buried all of his fallen friends. All alone again...

_**'It must have been painful for him...'**_

She thought as she looked at him... Charla had been trying to learn other magic, aside from her Aero. No one knew that though, not even Wendy. She bit her lower lip in thought. She wasn't sure she could do the spell she had in mind.

It would be worth a try, though.

Meanwhile, while she was thinking, she blinked when she saw Wendy shift; suddenly the man holding her looked even more uncomfortable, she hopped down from Wendy, and, after taking a good look she knew why... Though she wasn't thrilled.

Wendy's backside was resting on his lap, or, more precisely, resting slightly between his thighs.

He had one knee bent, resting on the ground, and the other was bent, up, with his foot supporting the weight. That knee acted somewhat like a chair back for Wendy's body.

However, it left a part of him, the part that made him male, vulnerable to the girl's shifting, as she settled in.

He looked to be, in some minor, pain or discomfort.

She arched an eyebrow at Doranbolt, as she watched Wendy wiggle her bottom a bit, her head moving to rest under his chin, with her lips on his collar-bone, since his shirt was torn a bit and his throat was exposed.

She thought it was a bit disturbing, the fact that her friend felt so utterly safe in his arms.

If she didn't, she wouldn't be still asleep- her dragon senses would have woken her up.

Wendy's right hand slid up his chest, to his neck and stopped, resting with her hand wrapped around the nape of his neck a bit.

"You ok, Mest?"

Charla asked lightly, sounding a bit amused. She liked that he was in discomfort.

"Do I look ok?"

He asked, groaning slightly. This was absolute torture. In more ways than one! He hadn't slept with a woman since the Grand Magic Games, mostly due to being busy- but now that he thought about it, once he knew Wendy was alive again, he hadn't been THAT interested in any women.

Charla laughed at his comment, which had been full of annoyance.

He thought her laugh sounded a bit evil.

"You need to sleep a bit more..."

She said finally, once she stopped laughing. He paled, did she know that he hadn't had sex since then...?

"I-I need to try and get you guys somewhere safe, maybe the guild hall..."

He said, but trailed off when she looked suddenly sad.

"What?"

He asked and she shook her head, as she once again, climbed up, into Wendy's lap.

It was certainly worth a try...

She reached up, pressed her paw to his forehead just between the eyes and whispered a soft spell, before he could say anything else, his eyes rolled back, and his head fell to the side a bit. He was completely unconscious now.

She rested her head on his chest, under Wendy's arm, to be sure that she hadn't killed him. Then, she sighed in relief when she heard his heartbeat.

She hopped down, and extended her wings, she looked at them over her shoulder, then around, it was getting late, she could see some stars coming out. She needed to find the members of Fairy tail.

She was really worried about them.

Also, Mest needed medical attention, as did Wendy.

They all needed to take stock of the situations, regroup and rest.

"I'll be back..."

She said softly, more to herself than to anyone around her, then took off, heading to look for Cube and the members of Fairy Tail.

They were still fighting those horrible Demons...

She didn't look back, she knew her way.

However, she should have, because, if she had, she might have seen or heard what was happening shortly after she left.

She didn't hear, Wendy whimper Mest's name, as she pressed her body closer to the sleeping man's.

She didn't feel, the magic as Wendy's body slowly started to heal the man while they both slept.

And she didn't see, a humanoid shadow, as it fell over the sleeping pair...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Have patience with me, and my writing ability:<strong>

I am dyslexic. Some people, seem to be of the mindset, that Dyslexia can be cured.  
>That is severely incorrect.<br>A dyslexic, however, CAN learn to cope with whatever kind of Dyslexia he/she may have.  
>That person, can learn to cope with it, so well that, for the most part... it is NOT an issue.<br>Or at least, not a debilitating issue.  
>The brain would need to be COMPLETELY re-wired. To "cure" someone of it.<p>

While I have been able to teach myself to read (able to read at the level of anyone my age without the disability/challenge), I seem to be unable to retain the info/rules of proper grammar and punctuation.  
>I can spell somewhat well... Minor mistakes here and there.<br>But, either I spent so much time forcing myself to learn to read... OR, I have some sort of a mental block. Where grammar and punctuation are concerned.

I regret that I am crappy at both of them.  
>Basically, I'm asking to not be flamed for this weakness and for you, the reader, to please have patients and understanding with me and try and tolerate my bad grammar and punctuation.<br>Thank you all in advance for your understanding.

I look forward to hearing from you!

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	2. Where Are We!

**Edited: **10/29/14  
><strong>Posted:<strong> 11/17/14

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Disclaimer AND The A/N, at the bottom of this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Where Are We?!<strong>

The first thing that Wendy noticed; when she opened her eyes, was: That she felt safe.

The next thing was: That she felt very warm, also, she felt as if someone was holding her, protectively.

The 3rd thing was: The familiar scent, that was surrounding her. She blinked in surprise.

The last thing that she noticed, before the confusion hit her, was:... That she did NOT, smell Charla!

She suddenly sat up, her elbow sinking into something soft, yet hard, at the same time.

"GAHHHHHHHK!"

A deep male voice cried out, beside her.

She felt her bangs fluttering, with the exhale of a breath, that came with it. She blinked, and, looking to her left: There, partially under her, was Mest Gryder.

For a moment she stared at him in silence. Looking somewhat like a deer did, when staring at a hunter.

He stared back with, what he assumed, might be a similar expression.

"Mest..."

"Wendy..."

They both whispered, frozen in place.

Wendy was almost childishly afraid to move. She was lying, partially, on top of the man.

She realized he looked like he was somewhat in pain, that's when she noticed her elbow was digging into his ribs!

"AHHHhhhh! S... S-Sorry!"

She stuttered nervously, as she shifted. He gasped for air as the pain eased.

Finally! When he'd fallen asleep... He'd been talking to Charla.

What had they been talking about at the time?

His memory, was somewhat foggy about that for some strange reason.

He remembered, that she had placed her small, furry, white paw, on his forehead, between his eyes.

She'd whispered something under her breath and then...

"W-where's Charla...?!"

Wendy whimpered, sitting up. That's what he wanted to know.

The little minx of an Exceed! She'd used a sleep spell on him!

How dare she! He watched as Wendy sat up. She looked around, a blanket slid from her shoulders.

That's when he noticed, that he was no longer leaning against rocks.

He was now laying down; in a tent, he sat up beside the girl.

In the center of the tent, was a rock lined hole, in the hole was a small but strong fire.

He watched, as its flames, danced happily.

He could feel some panic starting to radiate from Wendy, he looked back at her and saw her sobbing.

His heart broke for the girl. He took her gently into his arms.

"Shh... Shh... She's ok... Shh, Charla is alive. I saw her, before I fell asleep..."

He whispered softly, rubbing her back gently as he pressed his cheek to her hair... He had a feeling that was why she was crying.

"...You always did cry so easily..."

He added, with a gentle and affectionate tone to his soft voice, a light smile playing over his lips.

Slowly, she finally stopped whimpering and sobbing, still hiccupping a bit though.

She pulled away and looked up into his face, he gulped when he realized how close she was to him.

Her pretty brown eyes sparkling with tears, still on the brink of falling.

He reached up, cupping her face with his right hand, and gently, he brushed his thumb against her wet cheek.

She closed her eyes, and leaned into his hand before she could realize what she was doing.

When she had closed her eyes, he found his own gaze dropping to her lips, and he noticed that he was leaning in towards her...

Just then, though, her eyes snapped open, she smiled.

"Thanks Mest..."

She whispered a bit hoarsely. He caught himself and pulled back a bit.

"D-Doranbolt... Remember Wendy, that's my r-real name..."

He said nervously, as he scooted a bit further away from her. She smiled, shook her head and grabbed the hand that he'd let drop from her face.

"Your Mest! You'll always be Mest to me."

She stated rather bluntly, her eyes were shining with solid trust and affection, for him.

"Well... Its my middle name anyway... S-so I-I guess it's ok"

He said, smiling a bit, he could feel his face start to heat up with a slight blush.

_**'I'm a grown man and here I am blushing like a school girl!'**_

Nervously, he then scratched the back of his head, still she held firmly to his right hand.

"Di-Did you save us? Charla and I?"

The question came suddenly, startling him. She was still holding his large hand, in both of her own, smaller, ones.

"W-well... I found the location of F.A.C.E., in the underground archive system, of the council. And I w-went there to destroy it.

I didn't know how I'd do that though, then, I overheard you.

And, that you were both going to die-to d-do it yourselves. I rushed over, grabbed the both of you, and then, teleported.

But I think, that I might have almost killed us all, in the process.

I had trouble re-materializing us, after, de-materializing us, in the teleport.

We... All 3 of us, were already suffering from serious magic drain, from just being near the damn thing!"

He stated, feeling like a failure because; in his rash choice to save them, he almost killed them all.

He dropped his gaze from hers, looking at his knees. Wishing she'd let go of his hand.

Feeling very much, useless, at the moment. He blinked when he saw her knees inch closer to him, he looked up at her, and she smiled, then, hugging him tightly.

"THANK YOU!"

"H...H-huh...?"

"We would have died, even if you weren't there. So, if we'd have died without you there, it was worth a try.

You did fantastically though! Thank You, Mest!"

She said softly and warmly against his chest.

He felt his face heat up again, his throat went a bit dry.

"Y-Your welcome, Wendy..."

He finally said, returning her hug.

After a few moments, they broke the embrace. He felt awkward, but she felt highly satisfied with him, and herself.

She always knew he was a good person!

She stood up, and he noticed then, that she was wearing different clothes from before, when he'd last seen her. That was when he had spoken to Charla.

He looked at himself and realized that he too was wearing strange clothing.

Wendy's were a pretty, tunic-like shirt, it fell half-way to her knees. Under that, were black leggings that did nothing to hide how shapely her legs were becoming.

The cuffs of the leggings were fringed with small bluish-white feathers, the hem of her tunic and the sleeves were fringed the same way.

She had fingerless gloves on, with the same feathers coming from the cuffs of those and on her feet were ankle boots.

The cloth of the boots, gloves and tunic was a soft dove-gray color.

"Wow..."

That brought his attention, up to her face. She was smiling at him with a strange look in her eyes.

In her hair (which was pulled into a ponytail over her left shoulder), there was a dove-gray bow, with the same small blue-white feathers accenting it.

"What?"

"Your HOT, Mest..."

Then her pretty eyes widened and she hid her face behind her hands.

"I can't believe I said that..."

She muttered, apologetically, looking mortified.

"Neither can I..."

He muttered, not sure what to think of her outburst. He was glad he hadn't been standing when she said that.

It wasn't the first time a pretty girl had told him that, usually though; he heard it when he was in the process of getting hooked up with a one night stand, when all he wanted was the girl on her back, naked and begging him to kiss her and touch her... And... A-and to...

_**'My god!'**_

He groaned mentally.

So- Wendy's statement made parts of his body (parts he was trying to ignore), react... Brought the image of a dark bedroom with romantic candles, and Wendy on the bed, under him whispering his name like a prayer, as he...

Shuddering, trying to calm his imagination and pulse down, he pushed himself up to his feet and looked around the room, he saw a mirror and walked over to it... To see exactly why he was *Hot* all of a sudden.

He stood there and blinked, annoyance causing him to stand with his weight on one foot, the other at a slight angle with the hand for that side on his hip.

_**'What the hell...'**_

He was wearing a black tunic and pants. Black boots.

His tunic, was a button-up (hers would slip over her head, that line of thinking, though, lead to thoughts he shouldn't be having about a child), it also had blue/green thread decorating it in a vine like pattern.

The vines crawled along the hem of the shirt on the bottom and then, they swirled up, outlining the section with the blue/green buttons, on either side.

The vines separated in a V at the top button (The top button stopping about 2 inches from his collar-bone; so part of his upper chest was exposed, he was THRILLED about that), and then the vines, continued around the collar.

The sleeves were lined with vines too, but short (longer than Wendy's though).

They came to rest about an inch above his elbow. He had fingerless gloves, like she did, with the same vine pattern and when he checked to make sure his hair was ok, and didn't have anything strange in it, it was fine (he didn't know what he'd do if he had some feathery appendage sticking out of it. On Wendy it was cute, on him, though... He shuddered at the thought), nothing strange in his hair... But, it was longer.

By about 2-3" he would say, he fingered a lock of hair hanging in his eyes, frowning.

_**'No feathers, thank the gods... But... My hair- how long were we asleep...?'**_

He thought to himself, as he turned to look at Wendy, she had her hands folded politely in front of her, she was staring at her feet.

_**'She must be worrying about what she said...'**_

She shuffled her foot, and he noticed her hair was longer too, a bit wavy and...

"Your taller..."

He stated bluntly, almost sounding incredulous, she startled, blinking up at him.

She came and stood beside him, to look in the mirror... And then, she squeaked!

_**'That was cute.'**_

He found himself grinning at her. She was so cute when she was startled... And oh god... With that thought, he was oh-so screwed!

* * *

><p><em><strong>'He's right!'<strong>_

She thought as she eyed her height compared to his own; unaware of his internal tirade on himself, mentally kicking himself for thinking the things he was.

Her head was about 5-7" higher than it was the last time she stood beside him.

And she had a bit of a figure now!

She started to feel her curves running her hands from her hips up to her chest-where, without thinking she cupped her breasts.

_**'They're a bit bigger! Yay! I can't wait to tell Charla!'**_

She thought as she smiled brightly, then she noticed a strangled groan beside her and looked at him, her hands still cupping each side of her chest.

"A-are you ok Mest?"

* * *

><p>Her voice was innocent, was she doing this to him without noticing?! God help him when she was older... He tried to slow his breathing, as he ran a hand over his face.<p>

"Y-y..."

He sighed through his nose, then tried again.

"Y-your hands..."

"Huh?... M... My hands?"

"Wendy, I swear to god, I can not be held responsible if you don't remove your hands from there. Right. This. Minute."

He growled softly, through his clenched teeth.

She didn't understand what was wrong, but she let her hands drop, she knew he was annoyed... But she didn't know exactly why. She didn't feel any anger from him, though.

"S-sorry... Is that better?"

She asked innocently, peering up at him, curiously, hopefully.

She smiled when she saw him peek at her through his slightly parted fingers, then he gave her an amused look, with an arched eyebrow.

And she saw him nod after gulping.

Her face turned red and she spun on her heel. Not sure why, but suddenly she felt a bit hot and embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Let's find Charla..."

"How old are you again?"

"12... Well... Almost 13 years... W-wait. Why?"

"That comment: *Your HOT, Mest!* didn't sound like a 12 year old..."

He said with a warm but nervous laugh in his voice.

He kept hearing it over and over in his mind... It was torture! He hadn't PLANNED to mention it, but it was not leaving him be. It kept putting images of a dark room with candles and her soft sighs into his mind!

Torture! Was this a belated punishment, for tricking Fairy Tail, all those years ago, for spying!?

She frowned and glanced back at him, thinking he seemed somewhat stressed, he seemed to be walking a bit stiffly.

"Are your legs ok?

"Yeah, these pants just seem a bit tight at the moment..."

He muttered more to himself, more than, to her.

The tunic covered his crouch and was loose...

_**'Thank heavens, for small miracles.'**_

"What was that...?"

"Never mind me, I'm fine, just stiff from not standing in a while... And, talking to myself. Us insane people do that, sometimes..."

At that she blinked, cocked her head to the side a bit.

"W-well back to what you asked before... Since I was asleep for 7 years, on Tenroujima... I-I guess, I should be somewhere around 19 almost 20... However, that's not something I'd normally say."

She added thoughtfully, still unbelieving that she told him he was hot, she shook her head, needing to focus on finding Charla. He stopped behind her when they reached the closed flap of the tent.

"Do you sense any danger, or ill intent?"

When he saw her shake her head in answer to his whispered question, he leaned against her back slightly and reached over and opened the flap, then they both left the tent...

Standing in a clearing before them, was a beautiful woman, she was extremely curvy and very pretty, and seemed to be actually taller, than Mest.

Her hair was a silvery blue, reaching past her waist in a long thick wave and had dark blue ribbons woven into it.

She looked like an exact copy of Wendy!

Only older, somewhere in her early 30s, maybe.

"I was wondering, when you two were going to come out..."

She was smiling at them.

"I'm Grandeeney, The Sky Dragon... I've missed you, my Wendy!"

She said, grinning as she ran over to Wendy, dropped to her knees and hugged the girl fiercely...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

If you enjoy this story, then, please feel free to leave reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	3. The Dragon's Daughter - Part 1 Of 3

**Edited: **10/30/14  
><strong>Posted:<strong> 11/17/14

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Disclaimer, at the bottom of EVERY chapter!

~The A/N from the bottom of Chapter 2, would be the same for this chap.

So I'll save you having to read that, every chapter.~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Dragon's Daughter - Part #1<strong>

_**'What the hell?' **_- Mest narrowed his eyes.

Wendy didn't know what to do, she was frozen in place with confusion.

Then she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders, and she was yanked from the tall, beautiful, woman's arms. Her back now pressed against Mest's front.

"Excuse me..."

Said the woman, still on one knee, with arms, outstretched, from her grasp on Wendy.

She narrowed her eyes, there had actually been a growl in her voice.

Wendy, felt so very safe, the hands that had grabbed her, now slid down possessively to hug her somewhat; folded over her collar bone (he was careful to keep his hands from going lower... that was just asking for his self control to break). She felt the full length of his body pressed firmly against her back, her body spooned protectively against his.

She looked up at him, and blinked several times. She felt protected by him... Yes.

However- at the moment; the look in his beautiful, sea-foam green eyes, was very, VERY frightening.

She bit her lip and rested one of her hands against one of his, leaning her head into his chest.

"No, I won't excuse you, who the hell are you? Why are you claiming to be her foster mother... By the way she is an actual dragon... And why are we in your... _**Care**_?"

He demanded, as she smoothly, elegantly, rose to her feet and glared at him. The word *Care* had had a lot of venom in it, so much sarcasm it was dripping.

He stared the woman right down, then he noticed, that Wendy, had added another question... Though she'd whimpered it at the woman.

He tightened his arms around her, a bit, wishing he could shut her away from confusing things.

"Where's Charla...?"

"Which of those questions would you like me to answer first?"

The woman asked, with a calm note to her voice.

"W-Where's Charla?" - Wendy, again.

"With your Fairy Tail gild members." - The woman said.

"Where are we?" - Mest demanded.

"My home... Well, my home for the time being." - The woman sounded bored!

"Why are we here? Why are we not with our friends, in Fairy Tail?" - Mest asked, feeling a bit calmer.

He left out the fact that he assumed that everyone hated him in the guild, except for Wendy, and now, Charla, as well... At that, the woman arched an eyebrow.

Mest frowned, she looked to him, as if she knew what his thoughts were, just then. She looked somewhat amused.

"Because,"

She sounded as if she was talking to someone with very little brain.

He glared at her, as she continued.

"... - the dragons, had no more contact with the humans, as per the orders of an idiot.

I needed to heal you, so, I brought you here. However, since then, I have weakened and cannot let the barrier that surrounds this area down, so that you may leave."

She stated, somewhat honestly, she only told them what they needed to know at this time.

He frowned at her some more, she suddenly looked tired.

"How long have we been with you?"

"7 months."

She replied automatically, eyeing them from under her bangs... They had both stiffened.

She knew that this would happen. Though, at least it wasn't 7 years.

She sighed as she walked past them and said:

"Get your hands off of my child before I bite your hands off, Mr. Gryder.

Both of you, Follow me. Now."

She commanded and disappeared inside the tent.

_**'What happened with the fight? Are our friends alive...?' **_- Wendy worried, biting her lip and, when Mest removed his hands from her shoulders, she turned slightly, to look up at him.

_**'7 Months... No wonder we're both physically a little different...' **_

He wasn't looking at Wendy, though, he was staring at the sky. Looking annoyed, at least Wendy THOUGHT it looked like annoyance!

She wasn't quite sure.

Then he glanced down at her, and, he smiled! She smiled back at him, relaxing as he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers.

At least they'd been together this time, while sleeping for an extended length of time.

That's what they both found themselves thinking, as she closed her eyes, leaning into his gentle touch. He had always wished: that he'd stayed with her on Tenroujima that day.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"

They startled, heart rates, each skipping in a sudden fright.

Broken from their thoughts, they looked at each other; each one unsure about the thoughts and feelings of the other, then they both sighed.

Turning, they entered the tent again, together. The woman was sitting by the fire, legs crossed..

She glared daggers at them, well, more precisely, at Doranbolt Mest Gryder... To him, she looked rather mean.

"Explain."

Mest snapped, as he sat down opposite her, he blinked though, when Wendy sat next to him, and hugged his arm, tightly.

_**'Guess I'm a security blanket, now...?'**_

He wondered, though he wasn't offended, nor was he planning on complaining.

"I sensed, that my foolish child was using too much magic, she was using a spell, while asleep that would have sacrificed her life to save someone else's."

"Who's?"

"Yours, Mr. Gryder."

At that he felt cold, everything inside him seemed to still.

She nodded, understanding the terror he felt.

"I left my sealed lair, changed form and went to her. I found the two of you, she was in your arms, in a coma like state, pushing her healing magic into your body. I suppose she, unconsciously, was driven to try and save you, by her affection for you.

HOWEVER, it was not helping you. The air around there: had been contaminated by that weapon monstrosity called F.A.C.E. You were dying. BOTH, of you were."

She paused a moment to give them some time to absorb it all.

"The Exceed named Charla, had been effected less severely, because her body was creating an egg, so she had excess amounts of magic power, anyway..."

At that Wendy's eyes widened.

Mest was startled as well, he supposed Happy must have gotten to her, then.

Grandeeney; unfazed continued her careful explanation.

"She left to get help, but I knew no help would come soon enough for the both of you.

So I took the both of you with me.

I thought about just taking my Wendy, and leaving you; Mr. Gryder. But, the spell Wendy was using, is one we reserve for those we hold dear and love more than life itself so..."

"Umm... Ma'am, I don't know any such spell..."

Wendy's small voice said, laced with confusion. The woman claiming to be the Sky Dragon, softened her voice and sighed.

"I know, child. It's because I didn't teach it to you... However it's more or less, an instinct activated spell.

When the mate of a female sky dragon, or a sky dragon slayer..."

At that, Wendy blushed, releasing Mest's arm and scooted a way a bit not looking at him. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"- is in a life threatening situation, she'll do whatever it takes to protect that mate... Also, whatever is needed, to protect her child as well, of course...

However, this magic can only be used with her chosen lover."

This was stated mater-of-factually.

However, both Mest and Wendy, stopped thinking when the word: "Lover" left her mouth... Grandeeney sat back, silently, waiting for it to sink in. Then, after a few moments, as a delayed reaction, Wendy turned even redder.

Mest, to his credit, made it his mission - to act as if he didn't see it. And, to act like he was unaffected, by the innuendo; that these words brought to mind. After a few minutes, Wendy looked at the woman.

"I guess, that you really are my Grandeeney..."

She said thoughtfully. Mest looked at her sharply, wondering how she came to that conclusion.

She got the same calm, loving, understanding feeling she had from the sky dragon: Grandeeney, and, from Porlyusica, as well.

"I want proof, that your the sky dragon..."

Mest said... He wouldn't trust her, he had no idea why she was trying to make them think she was a dragon, when she clearly wasn't.

He'd never seen any records, or, heard anything about dragons taking human form. Not while he was training, or all the while he was in the council & rune knights.

He'd been in both for many, many years now... She nodded, standing up. Surprising him with her calm demeanor.

"Fair request,"

She said, and walked outside. The two of them looked at each other, then at the tent flap, there, they saw a white hot light shimmer outside, as the light flashed into the room.

_**'Come on out... it's not like I'll eat you...'**_

This was said, from a deep, feminine, voice, resounding in their heads...

It was so loud, that it made Mest sway from being a bit dizzy, but then, Wendy cried out in joy and ran ahead of him, shouting:

"Mama Grandeeney!"

She sounded like a happy child, who had been lost for a while.

Mest laughed despite the dizziness, and then, he followed her once he was no longer dizzy.

When he was in the clearing again he stopped in awe.

A very big, very beautiful, dragon; sat in the center of the clearing. She was currently smiling and being hugged by Wendy.

_**'Wait... Smiling?'**_

It had never occurred, before, to Mest, that a Dragon could look so kind and so gentle.

He relaxed, just a bit...

"Why did you leave me, behind?

Were you with, Igneel and Metalicana?

Did you all leave, at the same time, for the same reasons?

Why did you contact Porlyusica-san, and not me?

Am I a bad girl?

Did I bore you?

OH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, Grandeeney!

Why did you leave me, behind?

Why were Natsu and Gajeel, abandoned too!?"

Wendy was sobbing into her feathers and fur now...

Mest had never seen her ask so many questions, in rapid succession, before.

He was amazed, to realize, that the dragon had heard and understood them all.

Then, she started shimmering, it became too blinding, he had to shield his eyes, from it. Then, when he looked again, he saw the beautiful woman hugging Wendy.

"I'm sorry I left, but please calm down sweetie..."

She said gently, as she dropped to her knees. She hugged Wendy, tightly.

"I had no choice, Igneel and Metalicana insisted that we all leave then and there."

Wendy sniffled and looked at her mother, Mest was curious, but also, he was worried, she'd said they'd been sleeping for 7 months... And that she was unable to let them out of some kind of barrier, so while they were talking, he slipped away.

He started walking, in no particular direction.

No idea why he was even doing this, but, he knew he had to look around.

* * *

><p>Some time later, he heard a strange sound.<p>

A constant roaring... It didn't sound like an animal though... After some more walking, he found the source of it. He stood, looking around, and smiled. Wendy would like this place.

He was on a small ridge, overlooking a clearing. The source of the noise; was a big, beautiful, waterfall.

Skidding down the slope, not feeling like teleporting (If they were in a barrier, and, he tried that... He knew very well, that it might kill him).

When he was standing on firm ground, once again, he found himself at the edge, of a pool of water.

The water was pure and clear, no fish in the water, and, he could see gemstones shining below the surface of the crystalline water. The pool narrowed a bit, in small degrees, as it fed into a river, of some kind.

There were some rocks above the surface of the water, going across the pool to the other side, like a natural bridge, if one was able to hop from one to the other, for him, that was easy.

He stood on one of the rocks, and, that's when he noticed, that the water was much deeper, the closer he was to the falls.

The falls were graduated, large leading into smaller cascades over protruding stones, until finally the water hit the pool below.

He crossed the stones, and then, kept walking, when his feet were solidly on the opposite shore. However, after a few minutes, he stopped. He'd just been facing away from the falls, walking away from them, only a second ago. But now, here he was again, looking at the same falls, through the trees and brush.

He turned back to the direction he'd been in, with his back to the falls. Took a few steps, and once again he was facing the falls.

Furrowing his brow, he sighed deeply. Once more, he faced away from the falls, he reached out with his right hand, and watched; in morbid fascination as: his hand finished.

It didn't hurt, no blood.

Then he noticed to his left, his right hand was appearing, only, facing him, appearing to come from no where. He wiggled his fingers, and the hand, which seemed to be floating in mid air, wiggled it's fingers.

He pulled his hand back, and once he saw that the other disembodied hand was gone, he looked at it.

_**'So, this is the barrier... It's different from Lahars.'**_

The sadness hit him, once again, at the thought of his friend.

'_**With his, you just couldn't leave at all, also, his could be seen. It didn't disorient, like this one, and didn't send the person through, then back to where they started...' **_

Then, he looked up, in front of him, stood a pretty doe. She looked at him, and then, right through him.

She started walking towards him, then he saw her vanish for a moment, only to reappear in front of him, once more. This time, though, she was facing away from him.

She looked mildly confused, twitched her ears this way, and that, as if they were flags, then she seemed to shrug, and walked on, grazing here and there.

No one could see what was on this side of the barrier unless they were on this side... Inside the barrier, it reversed the direction of a person trying to leave, while outside it did the same.

However, instead of keeping them in, it kept them out. It was an extremely advanced spell. He'd never seen one like this, in person, before.

He wondered how high it went, maybe Wendy could fly them over using wind?

No, he had a feeling she couldn't. Her mother would have sealed it off, from airborne attackers... And airborne daughters. She wasn't stupid.

No dragon was stupid. Of that, he was VERY sure.

He looked around, again, then stuck his right hand out, and watched, as the disembodied hand showed up, once more, facing him.

Then he started walking, he followed the barrier's parameters for a long time.

He soon, realized, however, that he was getting no where, fast.

He hated being enclosed anywhere.

He was claustrophobic, and even though he was out in the open, with no visible walls closing in on him, he felt trapped, that triggered the phobia, he soon realized, that a panic attack had started.

The claustrophobia had been one reason, why he had always stayed in Lahar's barriers for only a few minutes, at any given time.

He'd learned to teleport, in the first place, because, he was so frightened of being closed up, somewhere unable to leave.

"Screw this..."

He muttered. And he cursed softly, he saw a small forest cat, outside the barrier now, he looked at it and muttered, as his eyes slid shut in concentration,

"Direct Line!"

He vanished for a moment, then, the location was filled with screams of agony, as he suddenly reappeared, in the exact same spot as he was in moments before.

Only now he was on the ground, curled up in pain, he bit his tongue so hard, to try and keep from screaming, he was sure he bit it off.

The next thing he knew, Grandeeney was beside him.

She laid a cool, comforting hand on his forehead; he felt like every cell, and, every nerve in his body was on fire, then she whispered a spell. He lost consciousness after that.

She looked closely at him, and sighed, shaking her head. His left leg had been broken in several places and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

_**'Probably a few broken ribs and punctured lung...'**_

She thought to herself, as she set to work, trying to repair his lungs, and the broken bones.

The barrier was designed to attack someone, who might be trying to force their way in, or out, if need be. She didn't like that part of the spell, because more often than not, she had to heal those it attacked.

When she was finally done, she stood up, and used an air spell to make him float behind her, as she headed back to her camp.

* * *

><p>Wendy was curled up under a tree, asleep; with a tiny stuffed cat clutched in her arms... After getting the sleeping Mest settled, she sighed, and went out to fetch her daughter.<p>

Grandeeney moved her, and her stuffed cat, into the futon and sat down watching them.

Automatically, once they were both on the futon, Wendy sighed in contentment and snuggled into Mest's arms happily as she slept on. For his part, his arm (again, seemingly automatically) curled around her waist and pulled her close.

Grandeeney, was just glad she'd found Gryder before he'd killed himself, she'd have to have a talk with him later about that stunt.

Wendy would have been heartbroken. And no one hurt her child while she was around.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back to Wendy and Grandeeney's talk:<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I left, but please calm down Sweetie..."<p>

She said gently as she dropped to her knees. She hugged Wendy tightly.

"I had no choice, Igneel and Metalicana insisted that we all leave, then and there... They even harassed poor Skiadrum & Weisslogia about it - even though both were old, and Skiadrum was ill... "

Wendy sniffled, and looked at her mother as she trailed off, Grandeeney looked sad.

"Skiadrum and Weisslogia both felt like they were backed into a wall, so, Skidrum asked his son, Rogue, to put him down - my heart broke for the boy, and what he was forced to do, at such a young age...

Weisslogia, never liked either Igneel or Metalicana... So he chose to finish the training of his son, Sting... which, lead to his death..."

"G-Grandeeney- you said son, both times, but they were their foster fathers, weren't they?"

She looked at Wendy, thoughtful before she finally shook her head, and responded.

"No love, You, all of the 1st gen. Dragon Slayers, are our biological children..."

Wendy's eyes widened, as what she just heard sank in, slowly.

"I...I-I...Wow, I didn't know that was possible."

She stammered, looking amazed. Grandeeney smiled, gently, brushing the bangs out of her face.

"You've grown to be so beautiful..."

She muttered, with a smile.

"Now, To address the other questions... lets see,"

Putting her hand to her own chin, and looking at the sky, she tried to remember all of Wendy's questions.

When she finally started to answer she stated which question she answered as well.

"...Lets see:... ***Were you with Igneel and Metalicana? & Did you all leave at the same time, for the same reason**?*- Yes, I was with Igneel & Meta. Iggy and I stayed fairly close, in proximity anyway- Metalicana wanted to be a little ways, away, from us. Like me, he was mad about having to leave his Child. As for the reason, for us to all leave... I can't tell you... I'm sorry.

As it is, I broke the rules to leave and get you both to safety."

She sighed, apologetically, as Wendy nodded, listening carefully.

"Let me think, next was: ***Why were Natsu and Gajeel abandoned too...? Did you bore me...? were you a bad girl...? & Why did I leave you...?*** - They were left, for the same reason you were, so, I can't answer that, just yet, I am sorry darling.

No, you didn't bore me, nor were you a bad girl, I'm sorry I left, I didn't want to... And, it was never my intention to make you feel so bad."

She spoke gently... Then sighed.

"And, you want to know why I spoke to Porlyusica, and, not you...?"

At that, Wendy nodded, her eyes were huge.

"- Because, she is the me of Edolas. Because, like me, she was in love once, and lost it all. She understood my thoughts, and, to a point, my feelings. Even though she has always claimed she hates humans, she does not.

She's been gravely harmed, in the past, and, because of it, she says she hates this, or, hates that.

Or she acts mean, when she actually isn't.

'Yusica was hurt, hurt so badly, before that, she cared too much, so the end result is her being a mean hermit. To protect herself. She's just afraid.

And, partially because of that, was a kindred spirit, to an extent, anyway. I don't know much about fear. I only fear a very few things... Yet, when you went missing, when you fell asleep, 7 years ago - on the island, with your friends, I found myself frightened.

So, I contacted her, and, I asked her to help me.

She accepted the job offer... I was afraid you'd be hurt, emotionally, if I tried contacting you directly- you know, after so long, between, when you last saw me. I contacted her, just after you all fell asleep, for those 7 years."

She looked sad, very sad, as she spoke.

Wendy wanted to ask, if she was even human, or, if she was part human. Grandeeney was apparently her blood mother... Also; who and WHAT, was her father.

She felt so calm and safe, secure right now. She wasn't sure she wanted to shake up the situation, by asking that, right this minute.

Grandeeney noticed that her daughter was crying... She asked what was wrong, but received no answer. Just a defiant shake of her head...

Soon after, Wendy fell asleep, with her head pillowed on Grandeeney's chest.

She knew very well, what Wendy's concern was.

But, she didn't need to know who her father was, right now.

Likewise, Gajeel and Natsu, didn't need to know who their human mothers, had been.

That wasn't important at the moment, the dragon children, had LONG since, outlived those human parents... But, oh how Grandeeney missed HIM.

She found herself weeping softly-at the thought of her long dead, human husband, as she held Wendy in her arms. If she could, she'd stay in human form forevermore.

But in this form, human emotions were so much stronger, and harder for her to deal with.

After a while, she had gone to look for Mest, Grandeeney had seen Gryder leave, but Wendy had been more important... However, he worried her.

She didn't fear him, per-say, but, she feared for him. He was far to curious for his own good, and, she also feared, that her daughter would be heartbroken if he was hurt or killed, in some freak accident.

Likely if that did occur, then it would be of his own making.

But still; her child did not need to suffer, thanks to his curiosity. Sometimes, males, of any kind, should be locked up for everyone's safety- that thought encompassed Dragon and human males, both, of course.

They often needed saving from their own stupidity!

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>She watched them sleep for a while, thinking. Just thinking. Then she got up and left to get something for them to eat when they woke up- Just glad that Wendy had found a mate.<p>

Even if neither of them realized it just yet.

They soon would anyway.

That was another reason that she'd sealed them here with her. Wendy was going to go through some changes and having several, young, male half-dragon: slayers, around, when it happened would he a big problem, when it started. For all involved.

She knew the boys were good, they were just like their father's after all.

Likely idiots like their fathers, as well.

But still, good young men... However... Well, she'd just rather have Wendy with her when it started, so that she could teach her to deal with it.

And, she gathered, that, by how protective Mest was, of her child, that it was likely already starting. She wondered, if he'd be strong enough to withstand it.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	4. The Dragon's Daughter - Part 2 Of 3

**Edited: **10/30/14

**Posted: **11/17/14

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Dragon's Daughter - Part #2**

**.**

After some time, Mest woke up, he leaned up on one elbow and looked around, he was in the tent again... He heard a sigh beside him and looked down, Wendy was sleeping beside him.

Suddenly, his eyes drifted to her lips, the urge was so strong, he couldn't breath because it was so overwhelming: He wanted to kiss her!

He was startled when he realized he had reached out and was running his thumb gently over her bottom lip... He found himself wondering, if: Maybe he could kiss her... Maybe he could, and she would never know...? He gently rested his hand on her cheek to hold her head in place, and leaned down.

But, just before he could kiss her, he heard her sigh, and her eyes fluttered open.

He pulled back slightly, still caressing the side of her face, gently.

"Hey,"

She said softly, she smiled and stretched a bit.

"Hey, yourself..."

Was his own, soft, response. Then, he watched as her face fell, and all of the light left it.

"Apparently, Grandeeney... She's not my foster mother, Mest- she's my birth mother..."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, at that news.

"Are you sure?"

At her nod, he sighed.

"What about Gajeel and Natsu?"

"Yeah, they are also like me, their "foster fathers" were their blood fathers..."

"That makes the fact that they all left you 3 even worse! Did she tell you why the dragons left?"

"No, I asked. But, she said she couldn't answer..."

Wendy looked down sadly.

"I also wanted to ask who my fa-father was, as well... But, I had a feeling that I shouldn't do that..."

She said, sounding confused and depressed.

"You should ask, at some point, Wendy."

He lifted her chin a bit so he could see her face, and then, he saw the tears. They were streaming silently down her cheeks, that did it. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her softly, and quickly, on the lips.

"Don't cry... I can't take that..."

His voice broke on the word *that*, as he then hugged the stunned girl.

"Please, please Wendy, don't be so sad. We're together and can figure this out..."

She nodded, as she hugged him back, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat... Feeling safe in his arms. They stayed like that, silently sitting, holding each other, for some time, then, Wendy finally gathered the courage to ask, very softly:

"Why did you kiss me, Mest...?"

Blinking, he was somewhat startled by her question. He felt her pull back, and he looked down at her.

Then, he looked away, feeling awkward.

He wasn't only 5 or so years older than her anymore, he had grown up. She had not.

He knew that he shouldn't have kissed her, he also knew, that he shouldn't answer her. But he did. His heart racing, as he said the words that he feared saying, the most, at the moment.

"B-b... Because I..."

He stopped, his throat working as he looked anywhere but at her. She could see how uneasy, he was. She leaned up, and, gently, she framed his face with her small hands.

Forcing him to look at her. He gulped again, and closed his eyes, as he sighed out the answer.

"W... Wendy, I... I think, that, I-I'm in love... With... You..."

His eyes opened, and, sea-foam green, met golden brown as he gave her a soft look, to show that he meant it. He lifted one of his hands, and, gently, he took one of hers from its resting place on his cheek.

Then, he watched her, as he shifted her hand and gently, he pressed his lips to her palm.

Her eyes widened.

He knew he shouldn't have told her, their age was too far apart now... He gulped and took a deep breath, she opened her mouth to respond- but he laid a finger against her lips.

"... You don't have to return my feelings, but. I've been in love with you. I think, since I met you, and saw your strong will and bravery... Even though you thought you were weak and useless, you pushed on, frightened for your family.

I grew up in an orphanage, until I was 12; when I started training to be a rune night.

I admired those traits in you.

You had found a family, and, you had the courage to do anything, and everything, within and beyond your power; to help those you loved, and..."

She kissed him, It was a chaste kiss, just a pressing of her lips against his, his eyes widened, hers slid closed, she hoped she was doing this right. She started getting nervous, insecure, because he didn't respond to the kiss. Then suddenly she felt him respond, and it was overwhelming!

He slid an arm around her waist, pulled her closer, so that she was now sitting in his lap.

With a groan of longing, he gently tilted her head, and ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

She was startled and gasped, he took that as an invitation, and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and took complete control of the kiss as he claimed her mouth and explored it, causing her to whimper. She clutched at his tunic, and pressed closer to him as he slid his hand down her arms, and threaded his fingers with hers.

She had never realized that this would feel so heavenly.

It felt good. She never knew that kissing someone, could feel so good. She heard him groan softly and he broke the kiss, feathering kisses over her face gently, then rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"We shouldn't do that..."

He breathed, as he caressed her face gently, lovingly.

"Why?"

"Because... I'm now almost 23, and your..."

His face looked suddenly sad, as he sighed, clenching the hand that was holding hers, as he said the rest of what he had been thinking.

"- your still... Only 12."

He wanted to scream, rage and throw things. This was SO unfair. She saw the tears of frustration simmering in his eyes.

"I'm now 11 years older than you Wendy... "

He added softly, she responded by kissing him again, he threaded his fingers in her hair, kissing her back as he held her close.

Grandeeney walked in a few minutes later and arched an eyebrow. She sat on the floor by the door and watched them, Mest was now hovering over Wendy as she laid on the futon slightly under him, she clung to him. He still caressed her face as his lips and tongue assaulted her's.

Grandeeney could tell it was heated kiss... After she was there, watching them for about 5 minutes, Wendy's senses finally took notice, and she broke away from the kiss.

"Mest..."

She said breathlessly, looking from him to her mother, who had her arms crossed and looked pissed.

"Oh... God."

He muttered with a groan.

Grandeeney smiled, it wasn't pleasant smile.

"I'm not a god, but I do know a few... Would you like me to introduce you? The hard way?"

She said that a bit dryly and continued before either of them could respond.

"... I was wondering, how long you were going to crawl down each other's throats..."

This was said with the hint of a growl, they both blushed and sat up.

"Sorry... I know she's young and this is improper..."

He said and received a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I have a fire going in the center of the clearing and dinner's almost ready, hurry up, or you may not get any..."

She got up to leave, but stopped herself, and looked back at them.

"And actually, Wendy aged much more slowly when I was training her. There was a bit of a time vortex allowing her to age slowly, like I do. So, she's actually not as young as you think she is..."

She said, in a mater-of-factory tone of voice. Then, she swept out of the tent.

That left them both stunned... After a few minutes, she called to them from outside. That seemed to have snapped them out of it.

Both got to their feet, then started for the tent flap.

"Mest, wait..."

"Yeah?"

He asked, as he turned to look at Wendy. She smiled.

"I don't care about our age differences! Whatever they may be!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, then she ran past him to go to where Grandeeney was. She giggled a bit, on her way out. He sighed and shrugged, following her out of the tent.

* * *

><p>"Uh... W-what?"<p>

Wendy squeaked this out, while dropping her fork in shock. It landed, with a clatter on her plate, and bounced from the plate, to the table cloth.

Her eyes were huge. She couldn't believe what Grandeeney had just told her...

She saw that Mest, as well, seemed to be in shock. They'd been eating for 10 minutes now, she'd been peppering Grandeeney, with question after question.

"I said,"

Grandeeney was sitting at the table in human form, to eat with them. Her voice was calm and honest sounding as she continued, patiently:

"... That you, my daughter, are not 12. Nor are you 18 or 19, as you should appear by now. You are 100 years old. Well, you will be, when you have your next birthday, anyway..."

She had been looking at her salad as she'd been talking. She speared a cucumber slice with her fork and looked up at the two stunned people, then she sighed, seeing their expressions.

"Look... When we dragons, were training you, all of you. You aged at the same rate that we do, our magic affects the human bodies-overwhelms them, usually, so, you, that is to say; you, Natsu and Gajeel... As well as young Sting and Rogue.

All of you, are first gen. Dragon slayers, your magic responded strongly, to our own magic's...

That being said, our own magic slows down the aging process, considerably, in your human bodies.

So, you spent a lot of decades with us.

But your sense of time was skewered, because you were so young.

Also, because you were isolated and so focused on your training. In your case Wendy. You will be 100 years old this month. Actually, in a few weeks.

Natsu, should probably be around 104- Gajeel 106 and Sting and Rogue are around 102 and 104, I think."

She said, looking thoughtful, as she tried to remember... Then she continued eating.

Wendy had paled considerably, Grandeeney looked up when she heard Mest swear colorfully, under his breath, Wendy was sniffling and had her hands over each, would-be-breast again.

"I'm gonna be small forever!"

She wailed as she started crying. Grandeeney arched an eyebrow.

"Child... Why the obsession with that! No, you won't."

She said calmly, though she sounded a bit annoyed- Mest looked at her, he'd been trying to keep his eyes away from where Wendy's hands were.

_**'I wish she'd stop that. She isn't even aware of what it does to a guy... He'd have to be dead, to NOT be affected! I don't care if she hasn't got any. She's fine the way she is!'**_

He thought, as he tried to ignore her actions across from him. It didn't help matters, that what she DID have, she was squeezing with her hands to test their size. Wendy blinked, sniffling and looked at her mother.

"How do you know that..."

She said with a voice still thick with tears.

Grandeeney looked at her again.

"I don't know for sure, but you'll get some kind of chest as you get older, child, all women do..."

She then smirked, she could see how uncomfortable Mest was, she seemed to enjoy the pained expression on his face, but she thought, enough was enough.

"Sweetie, could you not do that in front of men?"

She asked kindly, Wendy blinked, looked at Mest, blushed deeply and removed her hands. She'd forgotten he was there.

"Sorry!"

She said, looking mortified. She always did that, when she was comfortable with people, she forgot that she shouldn't do that sort of thing, around them.

He breathed a sigh of relief and Wendy went back to eating.

"Feel better, Mest?"

Grandeeney asked, eyeing him with amusement.

"Bite me..."

He muttered, and she broke out into full fledged laughter.

"Don't tempt me!"

She said, still laughing, as he glared at her.

"How long are we going to be stuck here. I have things to do."

He demanded. She signed, finally able to control herself. Brushing some mirthful tears from her eyes, she looked at him, then she hummed, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"2 Weeks and then you can both leave."

She stated with barely a pause.

"Why can't we go now? I'm worried about my friends and Charla..."

Wendy said, looking sad. She missed her best friend. Grandeeney's face softened to a gentle look, she reached over and pulled Wendy into a comforting hug.

"I can't let you go just yet. But I also can't tell you why, darling. I'm so sorry."

She whispered as she kissed the top of Wendy's head and rubbed her arm in a comforting manner, still hugging her.

Wendy sighed and nodded, after a while she went back to eating. Though she didn't look like she was very hungry anymore. The rest of the meal was quiet.

The sun was starting to go down when Wendy and Grandeeney walked up to a small quiet pool of water. It was a very pretty spot, and looked like the water ran into a cave, off to the right of where Wendy stood, now.

Grandeeney knelt on a rock by the water, she reached out and touched the clear surface, with the tips of her fingers. Then she whispered a spell, that Wendy couldn't hear. Suddenly, the glass like water, started to ripple. Finally, Wendy saw Tenroujima!

She moved over to stand by her mother, the image appeared to zoom in, Wendy saw the ruins where Loke and Capricorn had fought.

The image got closer still, then she saw a building that had the fairy tail symbol on it.

The building was part of the ruins.

She could see Natsu and Romeo sparing outside, she covered her mouth with both hands as silent tears filled her eyes.

Her knees gave out in relief and she sat beside Grandeeney.

_**'Thank god... Their all ok...'**_

She thought, wiping at her tears.

"C... Can we see inside, Mama?"

She asked her mother and who nodded in response, a moment later they were inside the guild, Wendy took it all in, they all seemed ok... But then her face fell.

"I... I don't see Charla, Happy or Pantherlily- I don't see Laxus or the other Raijinshū..."

Grandeeney closed her eyes, was silent a moment, then looked at Wendy.

"Yusica-san said that the Raijinshu are still in her care. They are recovering, but extremely slowly."

She said then looked back to the water, she started looking around the island and finally she found 3 little houses, each in a large tree- none too far from the others. And all very close to the guild hall.

Each house, had a sign above the door, the signs read:

_**~Happy & Charla's House~**_

_Ring bell to get our attention- then wait._

_**~Lucky & Meril's House~**_

_DON'T ring the damn bell! Go away!_

_**~Gajeel's Cats House~**_

_**~Pantherlily & Shagotte's House~**_

_Please- kindly, ring bell to get our attention- then wait._

The last one was a double sign, one hanging below the other... As for the "please- kindly", she assumed it was Shagotte's doing, as that didn't seem like a Pantherlily thing to say.

Grandeeney smirked when she saw Lucky and Meril's sign. She thought it was amusing.

After a minute, she went into Happy and Charla's home.

The inside was very large, and, a large egg sat in the corner of the room, Charla was sleeping on the couch with a book lying open on her stomach, the book was titled:

_**~How to develop your precognitive powers faster!~**_

Wendy smiled.

"She's going to have a baby!"

She said, clapping her hands, a bit as she looked at the egg. She hadn't known that Charla was old enough, yet. Grandeeney nodded with a smile, then added...

"Yup- and Happy is the proud papa-to-be..."

She said, Then, she let the image fade, Wendy smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thank you!"

She said, happily.

Grandeeney nodded as she hugged her back.

"No problem darling... All you need to do now to see all of them, is, touch your fingers to the water and think of Fairy Tail... I'll teach you how to move the image and zoom in and out, later, lets get back before nightfall, you and Mest, are still recovering."

She said, standing up, then she offered her daughter a hand up.

As they started walking back, Wendy bit her lip.

"W-will I stop ageing again, now that I'm with you?"

Grandeeney looked at her silently a moment, then she smiled after a moment shook her head.

"Now that you know what's happing, you can negate the effects of the anti-aging magic, with your own.

So you should still age normally... Don't worry love, your breasts will grow if that's what is worrying you..."

"No, it's not that... It's just... I was asleep for 7 years, I missed so many experiences. Well, I suppose I didn't miss them; as they have yet to happen for me... I just...

I'm upset, that the appeared age, is so different between Mest and I, now.

We can't really confess our feelings properly, to each other, because at first glance, they'd see him dating a 12-almost-13 year old."

She explained softly, then she looked at Grandeeney.

_**'It looked like they were expressing their feelings quite well, when I saw them earlier... I wonder how far they would have gotten, if I HADN'T been there...?'**_

Grandeeney wondered, with a slight frown, she may be 100, but, Wendy was still her child.

She didn't want a man touching her, unless she deemed him worthy!

"I think I'm in love with him, Grandeeney... B-but I'm not exactly sure why- I've felt this way since I met him..."

She said sadly, Grandeeney snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Wendy. Her daughter was still watching her, and so, the next thing Grandeeney realized, Wendy had tripped and fell, face first, into the leaves and brush, under their feet.

After helping her child back to her feet, Grandeeney put her arm around the girl, and half hugged her, as they walked.

"Love needs no reason. It just is, darling. And it often hurts. Guard your heart well, little one."

She whispered against Wendy's dark blue hair as they kept walking. Wendy picked up on the pain that she had heard in Grandeeney's voice. But she thought better of asking her what it meant.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the tent, Grandeeney took her natural form, a large, bluish silverywhite, furry/feathered dragon, she bid Wendy good night and then watched as the girl went back into the tent.

That's when Grandeeney closed her eyes and growled mentally.

_**'What do you want, Igneel?!'**_

She almost hissed this, through their mental link.

_**'We told you, that all dragons were to cease contact with their human children!'**_

He roared it in her head, she mentally snorted... She didn't want to give the old lizard the benefit of knowing that he caused a headache, when he did that in her head.

_**'I'll do as I like, when I like and with what or whom I like, go sit on it and spin, you old fire fart!'**_

She snapped, resting her large head on her bird like paws.

_**'Gehhehehehe... *fire fart* good one, 'Deeney!'**_

This was a new voice, but she knew well, who it was,

_**'Go away Metalicana!'**_

_**'Go away Metalicana!'**_

This came from both she and Igneel, which lead to them growling at each other again.

_**'... And, stop calling me *Deeney*, Or I'll let Igneel roast your sorry hide!"**_

This was stated, with an annoyed mental hiss.

_**'You'll *let me*? You aren't keeping me from flaming his ass, if I really wanted to! **_

_**I just have no reason to do so.'**_

_**'Yeah, sure. Keep dreaming, Salamander!'**_

_**'Stop bickering in my head. If your gonna do it, leave me and mine, alone.'**_

_**'I'm not done talking to you, Grandeeney!'**_

_**'Well Igneel, I'm done talking to you, goodbye boys, and PLAY NICE! I don't feel like coming back there, to patch your idiot asses up.'**_

Then, she forced the mental link shut, with a sigh.

She grumbled something about males, of any species being a pain in her backside and closed her eyes, smiling slightly as she imagined the giant fire dragon king that Igneel was, throwing a royal fit.

"Big baby..."

She mumbled, with a bit of affection in her voice, as she went to sleep.

Grandeeney still disagreed with Igneel. She'd missed her daughter and did not like being kept from her.

* * *

><p>Wendy sat on the futon, glaring at Mest.<p>

"Why?"

She demanded with a cute pout.

"Because,"

Was his firm, but annoyed, answer.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You won't do anything, C'mon... Just let's lay down, beside each other..."

She patted the futon, he arched an eyebrow.

"Damn straight I won't do anything to you, but I'm worried about you jumping me."

Was his response.

She let out a huff of exasperation, which sent her bangs flying from her face.

"I won't molest you, Mest!"

"I know, because I'll be sleeping in this chair. Get your pretty butt on the futon, and go to sleep."

"No, I want you beside me."

"Wendy, you're acting hormonal."

He stated, sounding highly annoyed now.

She stood up. She did feel strange, now that he mentioned it. It wasn't that time of the month, for her though. She knew that much.

She'd started getting that when she was 11... But this, this felt like different kinds of mood changes, then when she was on her cycle.

She growled at him, walked over to him and planted herself in front of the annoyed man.

"What now?"

He asked dryly, wondering why he felt such a strong urge to kiss her and touch her. If he was honest with himself, he REALLY wanted to do things with her.

The things he was keeping himself from doing with his nerves & patients only hanging by a thread.

The next thing he knew, however, she had straddled his lap and was leaning against his chest. Her face tucked in between his jaw and shoulder, she sighed and relaxed. Feeling contented, she fell asleep.

She craved being near him, craved his touch, his scent, and if this was how she had to get it, then so be it.

Mest was unsure of what to do, now. When she'd done that, he felt a tightening of his pants, and a shiver of desire raced up his spine.

And on top of that, he soon realized with horror that she'd actually fallen asleep!

He was trapped.

He gently tried moving her, he slipped his hands under her arms, and started to lift... Bad idea, when he tried, her thigh brushed against the reason his pants had become uncomfortable... Making them more so.

He groaned, let her slip back into the position she'd been in, a second before and sighed, he looked at the girl, and after a while, he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mest groaned, as he felt a weight on his chest and lap, he didn't remember that he'd fallen asleep with Wendy in such an interesting position. But as soon as he opened his eyes, he remembered!<p>

She was now, almost curled up in his lap. Her feet tucked under her, with her heals applying painful pressure to the bulge in his pants.

He shifted, because from the knees down his legs were numb and dearly wished he had not moved, he bit his knuckles and groaned again.

That's when Wendy whimpered, and her eyes fluttered open.

She blinked up at him, smiled, and opened her mouth to say good morning, but he stopped her with a gasp, she thought it was from pain, so she scrambled to her feet.

"I'm sorry Mest- are you ok?"

She asked sincerely, as the poor man gasped in relief, and nodded.

"Y-yeah... My legs were just numb..."

He said, telling her a half truth. He got up and walked a bit bowlegged out of the tent. Wendy, innocently followed him... Grandeeney was snoozing in the sun, but when she scented them, she opened one eye, watching their exchange.

"Wendy... Please give me some time to myself... I want to take a shower under the falls..."

He said, she frowned.

"Will you be ok in the water on your own?"

"I don't see why not."

He really, REALLY needed to get into some cold water!

He'd go mad with wanting her! The sad part, was that he didn't understand how she could make him want her so badly... When she wasn't even trying!

She sighed and nodded, stopped following him, watching as his back vanished into the trees.

She looked at Grandeeney and sighed again.

"He's acting strange..."

She said and the dragon nodded, that sounded about right to her. She closed her large blue eyes and started to glow, after a moment she stood there in her human body.

She had planned on trying to avoid telling Wendy, just yet. But that seemed impossible!

"It's time I explained some things, that I had not planned on explaining, not yet, anyway."

Wendy blinked, and followed her mother into the tent. Once inside Grandeeney changed her clothes, and then sat in the chair, that Mest had been sleeping in.

"Wendy, since you'll soon be 100... I should explain a few things. You will have the ability to choose a mate. You are, for all intense & purposes a dragon.

As are the Dragneel and Redfox boys.

It's a kind of puberty. However, your body will send out pheromones, as such you'll suddenly become very attractive to men.

That's one reason why I brought you here, when I did.

If I had left you, every man in Fairy Tail would have been trying to seduce you, neither you, nor any of them would know what to do.

I learned the hard way what happens, when a female dragon is in heat around human males."

She said gently as she stroked her daughter's hair.

At that last statement Wendy looked at her, her large eyes growing larger, she looked somewhat horrified as well.

"Is that how I was conceived?"

She asked, almost dreading the answer. And after a moment of hesitation, Grandeeney shook her head.

"Yes, and... Also, No. While I was aware, that it affected dragons. And, while I was much more than 100 at the time, I was not aware that it would affect human men as much, or, more strongly, than it did with male dragons. That horrible night..."

Wendy blinked. Alarmed, when she realized that her, strong, confident, kind and brave, mother's voice was full of pain and sadness.

Wendy watched, in shock, as this strong woman, before her, hugged herself. Grandeeney was looking very much, insecure, as she allowed the horrible memories of the events, of over 100 years before, to come to the surface of her mind, in order to explain things to Wendy.

Then, still shaking, still looking frightened - her voice thickly laced with the overwhelming emotions and fear, that came with those memories, she opened her sad eyes, and looked at her child.

"That horrible night, it created a chain of events, Wendy, which, lead to me conceiving you.

Although, that was later, and you were not a direct product of those events... Even so, they will be hard to hear, at times, and I intend, fully, to tell you everything.

Are you sure, that you really want to know it all?"

This was said softly, sadly... Wendy found herself nervous as well, uneasy, even. She realized (through an empathic link, with her mother), that she was feeling, the sky dragon's own fear.

Finally, though, Wendy nodded at her mother, Grandeeney closed her eyes a moment, and sighed.

When she looked at Wendy, once more, both had managed, somewhat, to compose themselves.

Then, Grandeeney continued her explanations,

Her own history, her own painful past, and where it leads to Wendy's conception.

She was going to tell her daughter, everything now. Including, the fate of Wendy's father; Grandeeney's husband, at the will of dragons...

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	5. The Dragon's Daughter - Part 3 Of 3

**Edited: **10/29/14  
><strong>Posted:<strong> 11/17/14

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>Warning:<strong>

This chapter has the mention of rape. Nothing detailed or graphic. Just the mention of it having happened.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 5: The Dragon's Daughter - Final Part; Part #3**

**.**

She rested her hand on Wendy's hair, more for herself, than, for Wendy, though.

"I was in human form, because I was tired of male dragons trying to mate with me. I just didn't feel like it. Tired of them fighting over me.

Due to previous situations like this, I had laid eggs and had young drakolings, before.

Also, taking human form, and mingling, seemed to be _THE _thing to do among us human, friendly, dragons."

She looked at Wendy, her hand sliding from her hair to gently caress her daughter's face.

"I went into a pub... Unaware that the magic my body put out would effect the men around me.

To speed this story along, I'll be blunt, and just say that I ended up, being gang raped, by human men."

She said with a sigh. Wendy's hand went to her mouth in shock. Silent tears started rolling down her face as she looked up at her mother. But Grandeeney continued.

"I tried to fight them off, of course I did. However, I was hindered by my vow to not harm humans. This vow is a spell as well as a vow. All of the human-friendly dragons, took this spell/vow after the dragon war, it will inflict horrible pain on us if we go against this vow and harm a human, no matter the reason. If we killed a human, then the spell would kill us.

Finally, during the rape, I lost consciousness from the stress, fear, and, the pain.

I wasn't what humans, could consider a virgin, in my dragon body. However, I was, in my human body. And it had been a particularly violent night."

Wendy sniffled and took her mother's hand in hers.

"I-is that where I c..."

"Came from? No, you weren't the result of that. Darling, I already told you, that you weren't the result of that night..."

She said softly, cutting her daughter off, then she continued.

"I came to, days later, I was in the crocus palace infirmary. I had been close to the palace when... it... had happened. A young knight was sleeping, holding my left in both of his.

His head was on the side of my bed. He seemed to be in pain, because he'd fallen asleep in his armor.

I was alarmed to see a man, after what had happened, so I panicked, and shook my hand out of his grasp.

That woke him up.

When he looked up at me, I found that he was very handsome, with an innocent look on his young face.

He was clearly an honest young man, and, very concerned about me."

She said softly as she stood up. She started pacing a bit wringing her hands. Wendy watched her mother walk back and forth.

"He told me he'd found the men in the... In the act, of forcing themselves on me. That they'd still been... When he came upon them. He'd killed about 2 of them and then he had chased the others off.

Then he'd taken me to the palace, and asked for a healer, to look at me. I had been there since.

I knew I could believe him, but after what had happened, trusting him was hard.

Also, I didn't want to take to my dragon form, because I felt humiliated, and did not wish to be around my own kind like that.

So he helped me get settled, at an inn, then he came each day to teach me to defend myself, in a human way. After a while... Quite a while, I told him what I was, I was sure he'd be alarmed, but he just thought it was very interesting."

The last part was said with a fond smile. Wendy watched her carefully trying to read her expressions and pay attention to what she said.

She wanted to be sure, that what her mother said was the truth...

She did not want to be the product of a rape. Grandeeney continued.

"So, anyway- time passed, he trained me in human self defense.

During this time, he and I fell in love. He did not care, what I was.

And by then, I had become very comfortable around him... Soon after I told him how I felt, you were conceived. So your father was a young man, a knight, by the name of: William Marvel."

She stopped her pacing and looked at Wendy with a smile.

"He asked me to marry him when we found out you were on your way.

I accepted, and, when I was 3 months pregnant, we got married at the palace. I remained in human form during the full 9 months; the changes to my body would have harmed you if I had even tried, after all, the reproductive system of a human, is very different from those of a dragon's.

I had no plans of taking dragon form anytime in the near future. I was happy with William and the prospect of having you.

However... When you were 4 months old, your father went out on a mission, with the orders from the palace. There was a village in the outskirts of Crocus. That village, was experiencing problems, being attacked by monsters. Your father never came home."

She said softly, her voice breaking, with a deep sigh, as she sat down again. Wendy looked at her.

"What happened?"

She asked carefully. Her mother looked at her, and bit her lip.

"He was killed by a female dragon. It had been an accident. His men were chasing a creature, it went into a cave, his men followed, against his orders, soon they came out screaming, a few of them on fire, and others already missing body parts. He tried to help them, but the pain was so bad that some of them killed themselves right there, others, he could do nothing for.

Before he could get a coherent word from his men, a large, female fire dragon emerged from the cave, she had blood on her muzzle, and her nostrils were billowing smoke.

Fire licked at her lips.

He asked why she had attacked his men, she answered, that, while they killed the monster who they were after.

That, one of her young drakolings had startled a human, her young had meant to try and play, as he'd never seen a human before... But, the stressed out, frightened knight, had run the dragon child through the heart, killing her baby.

She was a dragon who had been against co living with humans anyway, so she had no hesitation, she killed them all, right there and then, even as William tried to explain that his men meant no harm.

One knight escaped, that was because he'd jumped into a nearby lake, to put the fire, that was trying to consume him, out.

He went back to the palace, informed them of the deaths, I was there, because I had befriended the princess, she liked seeing you and I... She was your honorary aunt... So I heard the report of his death... In all of it's graphic details."

She said as she shook softly... She had started crying. Wendy doubted that her mother knew that she was even crying, at all.

"I left you in the princess' care, left the palace. Once I was well out of view of the humans, I took my form as the queen of the sky dragons, and left. I found her lair and killed her and what remained of her young.

I took pleasure in doing so, even though I don't generally like that sort of violence.

Once I had calmed down, I returned to my human form, and took you from the palace, then I removed us, to my previous lair, I asked a dragon friend to help me, we made a small house for you and I, when I was in human form, and then I raised you there.

After a year though, I couldn't take the pain that came with the loss and the human emotions often overwhelmed me, so, I took to, and remained, in my dragon form, after you turned 1and a half.

After that, I started training you, allowing you to age to be about 5 years old, then I stopped your aging for a while, and continued the training... Then, seven years ago, Igneel ordered that we all cut ties with our human children, I didn't want to, but when he told me why we needed to leave, I saw his point of view and we left."

She finished as she looked at Wendy, the girl was crying and swiping her hands at her face.

She hadn't told her that to elicit sadness, she knelt in front of her daughter then pulled her into a gentle hug. Still unaware that she, too, was crying.

"Anyway..."

She continued, swallowing hard, as she rubbed circles on her daughter's back.

"... That's why I wanted you away from Fairy Tail. Their already all in emotional chaos, and the magic your body emits will make things more complicated, about a week to 2 weeks after your birthday, the effects will subside; possibly sooner, and then I can let you go home."

Wendy nodded then a thought occurred to her, she pulled back and looked up at her mother.

"W... Why did you let Mest stay with me, then? W-won't he be affected?"

Grandeeney nodded.

"Yes, he is, already. However, he will never act on it without your consent. I realize that the same could likely be said about the men in Fairy Tail. However, there is something different about him, from them. That is the simple fact that you and he are a type of soul-mates.

You were alive previously, were in love then. It's part of the reason that you've been drawn to him, and he, to you, since you first met.

While you are loved and adored by the men in Fairy Tail, and I know that they would not intentionally, harm you, the magic may pull two hard on them, especial the 3 male Dragon Slayers, Dryer; the synthetic second gen. slayer, as well as, Dragneel and Redfox, the 2 natural first gen. slayers. Those 3 are the ones that worry me the most."

She stated calmly, Wendy nodded, thinking about everything her mother had told her.

That's when she noticed that her mother seemed to have a headache.

"Grandeeney?"

She asked softly. Her mother looked at Wendy, and smiled.

"It's just a headache, I need to leave for a while... I'll be back with dinner, though."

She said getting up, she walked out of the tent, Wendy saw a glow as she followed, and then watched as the beautiful dragon flew into the air.

* * *

><p>She sighed, feeling lonely and sat on a tree stump, after a while, she went back into the tent and started looking through a bookshelf.<p>

Really, it looked like a tent from the outside, but on the inside it seemed like an alternate space, it looked more like a one roomed cabin to her.

She looked at a book that she'd passed by, backtracking her hand she pulled it from the shelf, and, smiling, she sat down and started reading.

It was a spell and potion book!

* * *

><p>When Grandeeney was far enough away, she turned into a large ball of light and then headed to where Igneel and Metalicana were.<p>

After a while, she was surrounded by volcanoes, and bubbling pits of fire and liquid iron. The stench of sulfur was strong in the air.

She found the place to be utterly depressing and stifling.

She went to Igneel's cave and hovered there, then she saw one large golden eye slid open.

He belched flame at her, but, since she was in this form, it did her no harm.

_**'Hello to you too fire farts.'**_

She said acidly. He snorted and glared.

_**'Too afraid of me to show yourself in your true form?'**_

He accused, with a glare.

_**'No, not really. I could have also come here and taken my human form, however, I didn't want to take in any more fowl air than was necessary.'**_

She stated calmly.

She could have come before him as a human, his oath/spell would have kept him from harming her in that form as well, even if he had wanted to.

_**'I came...'**_

She continued sharply,

_**'... to tell you, to stop trying to contact me telepathically, it's causing me to have headaches, from mental strain. It should be causing you headaches as well you big oaf.'**_

He nodded.

_**'It is. But I don't like being ignored.'**_

In the state she was currently in, she had no visible eyes, but if she did she would have rolled them.

_**'Your a baby, Igneel Dragneel. A overgrown, annoying, BABY!'**_

She hissed... The last part having, almost been, screamed, he winced and a ways down and over on another mountain peak, she heard Metalicana snort and go back to snoring.

_**'Did you come here just to harass me?'**_

_**'You were harassing me first! Let me spend time with my child! She almost died!'**_

She snapped, the ball of light turned from a calm bluish white to an angry red.

_**'Your blood pressure, Grandeeney...'**_

He pointed out calmly when he saw the color change.

_**'Your doing this to me Igneel! You haven't got a right to mention my damn blood pressure!'**_

_**'What's all this noise about?'**_

That was Metalicana's sleepy voice.

_**'Took you long enough... Grandeeney's here... She's mad at me.'**_

_**'What else is new? Let her spend some time with Wendy. She's doin' no harm.'**_

_**'Mind your own damn business, Metalicana!'**_

_**'Don't you yell at him!'**_

_**'Yeah, don't you yell at me, if I could, I'd go see Gajeel... Aaaaaaand I know damn well you'd go see Natsu as well.'**_

_**'Metalicana, I swear if you don't shut up I'll-'**_

_**'You'll what? I'm an Iron Dragon... You can't do me much harm!'**_

He'd thought about addressing Igneel as "Fire Fart", just as Grandeeney had, but he thought better of it.

He was already pissed enough, he didn't want to make him madder.

There was a long silence from Igneel, he was trying to think of what he could do to the Iron Dragon, after a few minutes, Grandeeney piped up though, being helpful.

_**'He can't think of anything to do to you, so your safe Metalicana.'**_

She said in a dry, sarcastic voice, the Iron Dragon's snort could be heard from all the way over where she was. She focused her attention on Igneel again.

_**'You made a mistake, by forcing us to leave our children. They needed, still need, us.'**_

She stated. He looked at her, she thought it looked like he was sad for a minute.

_**'They needed to get stronger, for what is to come, they couldn't do so while under our wings.'**_

He stated this calmly, but both she and Metalicana could hear the sadness lingering in his voice.

She sighed.

_**'I'm going back to sleep.'**_

Came Metalicana's subdued reply. Grandeeney sighed and looked at Igneel again.

_**'Just... Give me some time with her, and then I'll come back, I promise. I'll come back.'**_

She said. He eyed her, and then nodded.

_**'Thank you, Igneel.'**_

_**'Here... Have her take this bag to Natsu, when she returns home, please...?'**_

She changed form, turning into a human, with a silvery dress as he dangled a duffel bag at her, it was held between his claws, she held her arms out for it, he gently dropped it into her hands.

"What is it?"

She asked softly, as she blinked up at him.

_**'Information about his mother, and her family...'**_

Was the reply, she nodded and then she turned around, to go, only to come face to face with Metalicana's large, green dragon eye, she gasped and stumbled back a bit, Igneel put his foot out to keep her from falling.

_**'Geeeheheehehee... sorry, did I scare ya 'Deeney?'**_

She frowned.

"I told you not to call me 'Deeney, Damn it! And of course you did, how did you get over here so quietly?"

She demanded, he shrugged, and like Igneel had, he dangled a bag over her head, she sighed and sat down Igneel's bag, held her arms out and gasped as the bag landed in them, she almost fell forward with it's weight.

"What do you have in here? Bricks?"

She demanded, he looked away.

_**'S... Some Iron... Mostly it's info about Gajeel's human relatives.'**_

He said, she nodded.

Then, she sat his bag beside Igneel's and then shooed Metalicana out of her personal space, once she had room, she took her dragon form, and picked up both bags, she bid the 2 male dragons farewell, and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'I wonder who's right... You or 'Deeney?'<strong>_

Metalicana said as he looked at his friend. Igneel sighed and rested his head on his front legs.

_**'She's probably right...But, I couldn't live with myself, if I thought she was. So I need to keep telling myself, that she's wrong.'**_

He stated and his friend sighed.

_**'Whatever. I'll see ya later, Iggy!'**_

He said and went back to his own cave. Igneel didn't notice though, because he was remembering his son, his pink hair so much like his mother's... She'd been one of the most beautiful women Igneel had known.  
>He missed her.<p>

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	6. Right, Wrong & In Love - Part 1 Of 2

**Edited: **11/12/14  
><strong>Posted:<strong> 11/17/14

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Disclaimer at the bottom of every chapter!

This is the first chapter with any _noticeable _changes from the other version of this story (which will be deleted after Dec 1st).  
>From here on out there will likely be more, that have small or large edits, or cuts and new material.<br>This chapter itself, is almost entirely new material.

Also, please note, I may not always be able to post updates on weekends, anymore, like some of you asked.

If you enjoy this story, then, please feel free to leave me reviews. I welcome constructive criticism. But please don't be mean about it. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts in any reviews that you send.  
>Thank you for the support!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 6: Right, Wrong & In Love-****Part 1**

**.**

The days passed, turning into a week. Grandeeney would spend time with Wendy and Mest in her human form, for part of the day. But, not for long. For some reason Mest reminded her of William, Wendy's father.

She'd checked into it, William was not related to Doranbolt Mest Gryder. Still, she could only spend time around them for half a day- then she would start missing her human husband.

So most of the rest of the day, she'd spend as a dragon sleeping... Or trying, to sleep.

Quite often she would wake up, hearing Wendy complain because Mest got a sudden urge to go jump into a waterfall that happened to have fairly cold water.

Her poor daughter didn't know why he felt the need to "Go Jump In A Lake" as he put it...

Grandeeney could make a good guess why he did that several times a day, now.

She had no intention of telling her child, that she turned the man on so easily, that he needed the equivalent of a cold shower when she got too close.

She just hoped he didn't get sick from exposure, it wasn't too warm here, seeing as it was fall, where they currently were.

She and Wendy could heal broken bodies, but not the cold, flu or pneumonia.

* * *

><p>It was now a week and 4 days since the young ones (which was how Grandeeney thought of the 2 of them... Though she'd never refer to them like that, to their faces, she didn't want to be scolded), woke up from their 7 month long nap.<p>

She enjoyed interacting with them. She did, even though Mest made her think of William.

She also enjoyed watching the man get angry and frustrated at her. She liked that she seemed to know just how to piss him off to get a reaction out of him.

Faintly the thought occurred to her that she might have some affection for him, just as her daughter did.

As she sat there, in her dragon form this day she wondered, faintly what kind of affection it was, either way, he was Wendy's. And, Grandeeney herself was still Williams. Heart, Body & Soul.

She also greatly enjoyed watching them interact with each other. It was often something she found quite amusing.

As she sat there thinking, she watched the poor man storm (yet again) out of the tent-like magical cabin, that she'd set up for them. Her amused blue eyes watched, as he let out a deep sigh, and teleported to his lake full of cold water by the waterfall, before Wendy could go after him.

Grandeeney, had told him 2 days ago, that it was safe for him to teleport within the barrier, that he would not be harmed, unless he tried to teleport from one side of it, to another.

She'd done that to take pity on him, her hormonal daughter was getting a bit more demanding for his attention, and the man couldn't get any time alone.

Her large, alert blue eyes flicked back to the tent as her child came out telling him not to talk back to her, as if she was continuing a conversation they were having.

When she realized he wasn't there, Wendy sort of lost it. Wendy did the one thing that she hadn't really done since she was a baby. She through a royal fit.

She stood there, fuming, then she screamed in frustration. Grandeeney's head snapped up with alarm. That hurt her ears!

She shook her head a bit to remove the ringing sound.

Then Wendy started hopping.

Hopping up and down, somewhat like a strange, blue haired, demented bunny.

Cute, but very, VERY, pissed off at being disobeyed.

Grandeeney's eyes followed her movements with interest.

Up & down, up & down, went Wendy, punctuating each hop with a shout of annoyance or a sound, somewhat between a strangled scream and a grunt.

Up & down, up & down, went Grandeeney's eyes, following her daughters angry movements.

The dragon calmly waited, until Wendy's fit was over, and the girl had collapsed on the ground with her knees bent on either side of her.

Her hands went up to her eyes and she started sobbing.

Grandeeney sighed then, and, changed into her human form. Then, walking over to her, in bare feet, and the silver/white dress, that she usually changed form into, she knelt beside Wendy and hugged her gently.

Rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mama!"

"Y-Yes baby?"

She asked softly, startled, as Wendy pulled back, to look up at her.

"Mest, keeps refusing to hug me, or even let me kiss him..."

_**'Was that all this fit was about?'**_

Grandeeney thought. She was a bit confused about the reaction, as well as Wendy's insistence that he: "hug or kiss her". Her daughter was shy, from what she could tell.

She had read Wendy's mind, while she was asleep all of those months (though she knew it was an invasion of privacy, she had wanted to know what her child was like, see what she had been through).

The confused mother would even dare say that Wendy was as timid, as a mouse.

Yet, all she'd seen in the last week or so, was Wendy, chasing the poor man. Grandeeney was truly puzzled.

She sighed as she looked at her fuming daughter.

That's when she realized something, it had not occurred to her before: Did Wendy, herself, even understand her own feelings? Or, what she wanted, from Mest?

"Wendy, what do you want, from Mr. Gryder?"

She asked this carefully as she watched her daughter. Wendy blinked, her expression going, from one of obvious anger, to one of obvious confusion, she apparently didn't know.

Her mother watched as her face softened, she bit her lip, and sighed, sitting down on the ground.

'_**I don't know.'**_

Wendy thought, with a mild horror. She honestly didn't know what she wanted. She looked at her mother. She knew that Grandeeney had told her that she and Mest were lovers in a past life. But, she didn't know much about what that meant.

All she knew, was the here and now.

She didn't understand reincarnation. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

Grandeeney sighed softly, kneeling beside Wendy.

"What do you feel, when you are near him."

She asked. Wendy blinked a moment, then she closed her eyes as she thought about it a few minutes.

"I feel warm, safe... And very happy. I want him to hold me, to look, only at me.

Be near me, always.

I want him to kiss me, like he did that day, because it made me tingle all over, and my toes curled.

I want him to..."

She opened her eyes, realizing that she was shaking. She reached up and touched her cheek, it was wet. She was crying! Why? She didn't understand.

She hugged herself, rocking back and forth a bit. Why was she shaking and crying?!

Grandeeney watched quietly, as Wendy was overwhelmed by emotions.

"Are you in love with him, sweetie?"

She said softly. Wendy blinked.

"Huh?"

She asked, startled out of her own thoughts. She knew she loved him, but, her mother had said *In love with*. That, she knew, was different from just loving someone.

Wendy frowned in thought. She had read Erza's romance novels and her Shoujo and Josie stash of manga, she knew the difference between loving and being IN LOVE with someone.

She blushed, remembering what those books had in them.

Did she want THAT? With Mest?

Did she want him to touch and kiss her, in those places... Kiss her and...

Wendy blushed even harder.

Grandeeney watched her silently. Letting her work it out in her mind.

Wendy was silent for a very long time, so long, in fact, that Mest had come back.

He saw them sitting on the ground, and went over to them, Grandeeney saw him walking toward them, he was coming from behind Wendy.

Moments before she noticed him, she had seen a change in Wendy's face, she knew Wendy had made a choice, of some kind. She chose not to warn Wendy that he was coming.

As he got closer, Wendy, who should have been able to catch his scent, opened her mouth, and...

"Yes! I'm in love with Doranbolt Mest Gryder."

She said, and then she blinked at her mother, she saw her mother looking at something behind her. She then realized that she scented something that had just arrived, in their clearing.

But it was very familiar. She turned completely red and glanced at Mest, over her shoulder, he was blinking at her in shock. Then suddenly, she jumped to her feet and ran away from him. Grandeeney continued to stare at the stunned young man.

He blinked stupidly at the spot that Wendy had just been occupying.

"Well?"

She said softly, and that seemed to snap him out of his stooper. In answer, he took off, running after Wendy. His mind was spinning so fast that he didn't even think about teleporting for a moment, when he finally did, he skidded to a stop and muttered...

"Direct Line"

Then the scenery around him changed, he saw Wendy running at him, she was sobbing and wiping at her eyes.

"Wendy... I-"

She skidded to a stop and turned to run the other way.

"Direct Line!... Wendy- We need to talk s-"

Running into him, she gasped, he grabbed her arms, gently, but firmly. She fought against his hold, and then blasted him with a weak, but still, powerful, Sky Dragons' Roar.

He flew back, about 10 feet, groaning as he hit a tree. He slid to the ground and she felt horrible for it.

She turned and ran anyway, though, because, she doubted that, that would hold him off for long.

Where was she running to?

She had no idea.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Mest moaned, his hand going to his head, which hurt a bit. At first he wondered WHY it hurt, then he remembered, and he cursed as he got to his feet.<p>

He glanced at the sky, judging from the position of the sun, he had likely been out of it for about 20 minutes.

"Damn!"

He cursed again and kicked the tree. He sighed, he needed to see her, talk to her... To... He shook his head.

He didn't know where she was at the moment, he didn't even know if she was still in range of his direct line, ability, he had no idea how large the territory was that Grandeeney's barrier encompassed.

He sighed. He had only found one of its walls, that one time.

Trying to focus and think, when his mind was still reeling, was fairly hard, but he had to try and think of something to do, about the situation...

Mest started pacing as he thought. He could give up, go back and wait at the tent. She'd have to come back sooner or later... Or, he could try the direct line anyway.

He felt a bit dizzy after that blast from her, after slamming his head into the tree.

But he had a feeling that something would be broken between the two of them, if he DIDN'T go after, and catch up with her, now.

He looked at the sun again, then closed his eyes, he imagined her, and hoped that her image was all that he would need, since he didn't know his destination.

"Direct Line!"

* * *

><p>He looked around. He saw only a field of purple, red, orange, yellow, pink and blue flowers. It was pretty, but he had been hoping to find Wendy, not a field of pretty flowers.<p>

He sighed and was about to try another direct line, when suddenly, something barreled into him from behind. He yelped, then he and the person behind him were rolling down the hill of flowers.

When they both stopped rolling, he was on his stomach, the other person, on Mest's back.

He felt small breasts pressed against his back, and heard a feminine whimper.

The person suddenly gasped, in shock and got off of him.

He saw her legs, and... He knew those legs.

"Wendy!"

He called, scrambling to his feet, she looked at him, over her shoulder and saw him following her with a slight limp. She felt bad about that limp, but... Then he was gone! She looked ahead of herself again, just as he appeared and grabbed for her, again.

She slipped under his hands and tried to run away form him, that's when he jumped, grabbing her about the waist and, down they both went!

"Let me go!"

She cried out as she tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"NO!"

He screamed. She was on her stomach, he was on his as well.

He was also half on top of her, he had his arms around her waist, he groaned, he let go of her a second, to change his position, so he could talk to her face, instead of her back, but she tried to run again.

He growled in annoyance and grabbed her hand, yanking her back to him. But, he had yanked a bit too hard, and she shrieked as she fell on top of him.

For a moment they stayed like that, her laying on top of them, staring at each other in shock, as they panted for breath.

Then she started trying to pull away from him. He glared at her, then he rolled them over, he now had her smaller body pinned under his.

He grabbed her arms and held them both above her head in one of his hands.

"PLEASE! Wendy, we need to talk!"

He said, she was still crying, and still red faced. She refused to look at him. He sighed, watching her closed eyes, as she tried to catch her breath from her mad dash. She started crying harder.

He sighed, and with his other hand, he caressed her cheek softly.

"Why did you run from me?"

He asked. She didn't answer, she did sniffle, though

"Alright,"

He said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll talk, you'll have to listen."

He continued, and closed his eyes, seeing her cry like this hurt!

"Wendy, I... I'm sorry if I heard something that I shouldn't have. But, I was... I was happy, to hear you say that."

Still no answer, but her sobbing calmed down a bit, and she looked at him.

He opened his own eyes, and looked into hers, he smiled, caressing her cheek softly as he continued.

"Wendy, I..."

He paused, his throat working as he took a minute to try and think about his next words.

"I'm in love with you, too, Wendy, Marvel."

He said softly, she blinked at him slowly. And then she smiled as well as blushed deeply, at the same time. Smiling back, he released her hands.

"Y-You are?"

She asked, reaching a hand up and touching his scarred cheek gently. He nodded, as he watched her. But soon, his smile fell. Hers did as well.

"What?"

She asked, pulling her hand back. He sighed, looking away.

"I do love you, I have, since the island incident, 7 years ago, however..."

He trailed off.

"However?"

She asked softly. He sighed deeply as he looked at her again.

"We can't do anything about it... I would be seen as a horrible person, and you... You'd been seen that way as well, only worse, since your a young girl."

He finished, and looked at her face, she seemed thoughtful. He relaxed a bit.

But then, she reached up, and, sliding her hands around- to the nape of his neck, then into his hair, she pulled his head down.

Her head lifts up to meet his, as she brought their lips together, trying to remember how he had kissed her before.

He was stiff with shock at first, then her tongue slid along his bottom lip and she smiled into the kiss as he opened his lips, automatically, before he could think.

This was her first time kissing someone, initiating the kiss, anyway.

When he finally started to kiss her back, he slid both of his hands up, gently cupping her face as he allowed his tongue to play with hers.

Both groaned, he shifted, lifting some of his weight off of her, as he deepened the kiss.

She whimpered as he teased and played with her tongue, until finally they broke the kiss, panting for breath, he looked at her, his eyes hazy with need, and then he kissed her again, one of his hands sliding into her hair and tilting her head a bit as his other hand slid down to cup her small breasts, she moaned, arching into his hand and he smiled as he nipped and sucked on her bottom lip.

Then, with a groan, he started to kiss down her throat. The hand on her breast slid down and he rested his hand on her hip.

"Mest!"

"Wendy..."

She slid her hands under his tunic, she ran her hands over his chest, then around to his back where her nails dug in a bit as he kissed to her ear and nipped at the lobe, there.

She felt that tingling sensation, and the not unpleasant pressure in the pit of her stomach that made her toes curl, as it crept lower.

Suddenly he stopped. Just stopped.

He also vanished from her arms. She blinked, looking around. Then she found him about 4 feet to her right, he was on his hands and knees, panting for what ragged breath he could pull into his lungs.

"Mest?"

"I, no. We. We can't... Even though I wan-... It doesn't matter what I want..."

He said, not looking at her. Then he hit the ground, cursing again, his fist had sent flowers, pollen, petals and leaves, flying into the air. She sighed deeply. Then she looked at the sky. She didn't know how to get him to move past the AGE, that she appeared.

She threw an arm over her eyes, feeling the sting of more tears. She hated crying.

'_**I just don't know what to do... How can I get him to look at me...'**_

She thought miserably.

'_**I love him so much. So much that it hurts!'**_

She didn't know that he felt the same way that she did.

* * *

><p>A while later, Wendy woke up in the tent. She leaned up on her elbows, wondering when she had fallen asleep in the first place... The last thing she remembered was laying in the meadow, feeling miserable.<p>

She looked around & saw Mest, he was sleeping in the chair again.

She was on the futon.

She sighed, and then, she rolled over, turning her back to him. However, she didn't know that he was awake, he sat there, watching, as her shoulders shook.

He sighed deeply, but silently. Mest doubted that she would try what she had earlier, again. However, he had promised himself, that he wouldn't make her cry any more.

If she expressed more interest, he'd accept her love, and see how far they got before she asked him to back off. Rules and laws be damned! It wasn't the fault of either of them, that she was so young looking.

He just hopped that neither of them regretted whatever happened from here on out.

* * *

><p>4 days later, it was evening, after dinner. Wendy was sitting with her mother, outside of the tent, by a fire... The girl had not spoken to Mest in a few days, Grandeeney felt the tension in the air. It was so thick she could almost see it radiating off of, and around, them.<p>

Mest had gone exploring, so it was just the 2 of them. All was quiet, when Wendy finally spoke.

"Mest, he only sees me as a child, doesn't he?"

Her mother looked at her. Then she nodded sadly.

"Yes, I think he does..."

She had thought that he loved her child enough to look past that. But now she wondered. She had used a spell, to determine if their souls were, in fact really reincarnated.

She had proven that they were.

Neither one of them knew she had cast the spell, though. On top of being reincarnated, Grandeeney had been friends with Wendy's previous incarnation, and, she had been friendly with the lover of that incarnation, Mest's past life.

The 2 had definitely been deeply in love, in that life. They had died together. So she didn't understand why he didn't just give in.

She didn't want him to sleep with her child, though she knew it would happen eventually.

She wanted him to openly love Wendy and not push her away.

"-ent wrong? So, so what if he does! I'll show him."

Grandeeney blinked, she had missed something Wendy had said, because she had been so lost in thought.

"Huh?"

She asked, the tone in her daughter's voice made her worry.

"Don't worry mama. I have a plan!"

Wendy said, smiling at her mother as she got to her feet.

"Wait, Wendy, what?"

"I don't know just yet how I'll do what I said I would do, But... I'll figure out some way to get it..."

'_**It?'**_

"Wendy, Wha-"

"I need to go to bed. It's getting late. I have to get an early start! Night mama-Grandeeney!"

Then Wendy had gone into the tent. Leaving her mother sputtering and confused beside the fire outside. She could only wonder WHAT had just happened.

And WHAT Wendy had planned!

* * *

><p>A few more days went by, nothing had happened. Now it was a week and 11 days since they woke up, Grandeeney had been watching them, but now, she had to go to the nearest town to get supplies...<p>

However, she dreaded leaving them alone. She and Wendy had, had that discussion several days before, and it worried the sky dragon.

Wendy was shy, but when she was determined, she usually went through with something, once she said she was going to do it.

Wendy could go at things head on, just like Grandeeney, when she was determined and wanted something badly enough...

* * *

><p>Mest and Wendy stood, watching the dragon take off, and fly into the air. The wind from her wings, as she took off, buffeting them and their clothes.<p>

Whipping their hair against their faces, and into their eyes.

She stood, holding her hair behind her ears, watching, as her mother's form got smaller and smaller.

The sky dragon slayer, was nervous, so nervous that her knees shook, and her heart raced like mad.

But, she had decided to do this.

She had made the choice, now she would see it through to completion. Whatever form that completion meant. She took a deep sigh, glanced at Mest, then slipped away, without him noticing.

But, she didn't know what she would do, if he rejected her affections again.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Mest felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around, and gasped, Wendy was eye-level with him. She smiled sweetly at him, then grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, pulling him closer, she then kissed him. He tried to back up, but she jumped, going with him, as he stumbled back.<p>

How she managed to keep their lips locked, when he had done that, he had no idea how, though. Now, she was wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, she clung to him, as she deepened the kiss.

He groaned, and after a moment, he finally responded to her kiss, he slid his arms around her waist as they deepened the kiss even more.

Tongues, lips, and teeth clashed as she whimpered into his mouth.

She was kissing him desperately, hungrily, as she breathed threw her nose, just as he did.

He stumbled for something to lean on, her jump, had almost thrown him completely off balance.

Finally, he managed to pin her to a tree, as he kissed her just as desperately, just as hungrily, as she had kissed him...

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	7. Right, Wrong & In Love - Part 2 Of 2

**Edited:** 11/16/14  
><strong>Posted<strong> 11/18/14

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter!

If you enjoy this story, then, please feel free to review.

I welcome constructive criticism. But please don't be mean about it. I look forward to hearing your thoughts in any reviews that you send.

Thank you for reviewing!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Warning:**

Not OVERLY detailed, just implied - strongly (Just kissing & touching (through clothing) mostly). Not sure if it would classify as a lime or not.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 7: Right, Wrong & In Love - Part 2**

**.**

He was actually tired of jumping in a lake. Tired of pushing her away, when he didn't really want to. However, his sense of right and wrong, wouldn't just let him give in to his wants and his needs, or hers, either, for that matter. Finally, he managed to break the passionate kiss, both were now gasping for air.

He looked at her, and then, he smiled somewhat sadly, resting his forehead against hers.

"This is wrong. I shouldn't ..."

He breathed, she cupped his face in her hands and looked at him.

"Does it feel wrong? Or is it wrong because your brain tells you it is?"

She asked calmly, softly. Searching his face, he tried to break her hold on him, he wanted to look anywhere but in her eyes at the moment... Damn her.

Those eyes of hers, they unarmed him so easily.

Wendy Marvel, this small girl, still firmly had a grip on him, and not just physically.

She waited silently for an answer. Her eyes demanding one, and demanding that he be honest.

With her, and, with himself.

Could he lie when he knew she was begging for the truth...?

She waited patiently for an answer, as both still could feel their blood pumping and their breath was still hard to catch. He gulped and reached up, gently laying his hand on her left cheek. His thumb reached out and caressed her lips, they were still wet from the passionate and deep kiss they'd just shared.

Knowing that he had made her look like this; damp, kiss-swollen lips, heavy lidded eyes that stared up at him with love and longing, added to his possessive feelings, for her.

And added to his own burning desire for more of her... He took his time, and examined her face, thinking carefully about his next words, and knew he couldn't lie to her.

Finally, he decided, that he would be damned either way. So, he spoke his true, honest, feelings.

Feelings, that were only for this small girl, that he held in his arms.

"N-No... It doesn't feel wrong. When I hold you, kiss you, am just near you... I feel like I... Like I'm finally where I belong..."

He whispered honestly, with a resigned sigh. Then, he slid his hand down from her back, along her legs, he caressed her bare outer thighs and felt her shudder at the sensation.

He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

He was glad she wore a skirt, this way, he could feel as much of her legs, as he pleased.

She giggled as he kissed a sensitive spot on her throat.

"It doesn't feel wrong. But I don't want people-"

He whispered against her skin there. She smiled and hugged him, her hands tangling in his, now longish, hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"-To think badly of you, of us, together. To them, you... Your, just a little girl, and I... we're a-."

He stopped what he was about to say, they had both moved to look at each other, once more. He felt his breath freeze in his chest. A shudder of realization ran through his body, as his eyes locked onto hers.

The look in her eyes, said that she didn't care.

He gulped, framing her face with his hands, and then, gently, he tilted her face up a bit.

Their lips met again in an open mouthed kiss.

Though, this one was slower and sweeter, than before.

The kiss broke, and they looked at each other, panting for air, she slid one hand, from his hair, down his back, then under his tunic.

She felt the skin on his back. It felt like he was burning up. She felt like she was too, though.

"I want you, Wendy..."

He said on a half groan, as he captured her lips again in another deep kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth, claiming it as he kissed her possessively and a bit hungry, once more, one of his hands sliding up her leg, under her skirt, he gripped her butt.

The only barrier there, was her panties. She blushed and tightened her legs around his waist.

He groaned as he kissed her. Nipping, at her lips, his tongue was warring with her own as he tasted her, He wanted more and more. He could kiss her forever. He was drowning in her scent and taste.

He squeezed the hand that he had resting on her bottom. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt some sort of pressure pooling in her lower belly, once more.

Like she had before her mother interrupted their last intense kiss. The space between her thighs was tingling pleasantly. She pressed herself against him more tightly. She wanted to be closer to him.

His other hand, that had remained on her other leg, he now slid it up and cupped one of her small breasts.

The kiss broke, both panting for air, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips, as she cried out in pleasure, she thrust her chest into his hand and he groaned, starting to kiss down her throat.

Without realizing it, Wendy bucked her hips against his.

In response, his own hips, thrust against hers, she cried out once more in pleasure, her nails digging into his back, her toes curling

That's when he froze. He pulled his lips from her throat and, looked at her.

Where was his self-control? He wondered as she opened heavy lidded, lust filled eyes, and looked at him questionably. Her chest, rising and falling rapidly, under his hand.

"Wendy, we need to stop..."

He said suddenly, as he removed the hand from her chest, and he started to move back a bit, so that he could unpin her from the tree.

"WHAT?! No! Why, Mest!?"

She protested, once more tightening her legs around him, causing him to groan in pleasure, as she pressed herself closer to him, she was so wet that he could feel it threw his pants and her panties.

"I'm sure, that, you likely have read manga... You probably got them from Ezra? When I was in Fairy Tail that time, Cana told me all the secrets she knew about the members, one evening when she was drunk."

He left out that he had been flirting with Cana, to get info for the council, since she was so soused, that she likely wouldn't remember him asking strange questions. Though, all she'd given him, was useless info, like,

"Cana told me, that Ezra had a collection of romance novels and mangas in her dorm room at Fairy Hills Girls Dorms, I imagine, that some had scenes that..."

He paused, seeing the understanding dawn in her eyes, and the guilty blush form across her face.

"Oh,"

She said, her eyes huge, and her face now a beat-red. She hadn't realized that this was what THAT felt like. No wonder they screamed in the mangas when they...

She shifted her hips and they both moaned in pleasure, she felt something hard pressed tightly against her center. He gasped, leaning an arm against the tree.

Trying to hold himself upright and keep desire at bay. His knees wanted to turn to rubber and the decidedly male part of him wanted to be inside of her.

He was a horrible person, for wanting her so badly. He was sure that he was.

"Mest...?"

He looked at her with lust hazed, desire darkening, sea-foam green, eyes.

He hated himself for what he was about to say.

"I shouldn't, but, I want you so badly, Wendy... I love you and I... Want to..."

She had leaned up, licking his lips before they kissed again.

"You have me..."

She whispered, when they broke the kiss.

"I'm yours, and you're mine."

She finished, and she smiled at him, softly, he was sure she had to have meant something else.

He didn't realize what she was meaning at first, his mind was reeling with need, and, he forgot, that she wasn't a child. Not really. She just looked like one.

Then, the realization hit him and he sighed. Suddenly, he shifted, and let her feet touch the ground.

She blinked in disappointment, about to protest.

But then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the tent.

Once inside, he pulled her to the futon, wrapped his arms around her, her back pressed to his stomach. She felt something hard press against her lower back. Then she was falling. She yelped as she fell with him. To end up with her sitting between his knees, her back to his chest, she blinked.

She was a bit confused by his actions, she could tell he still wanted her, she could feel the evidence against her hips now... she leaned into his arms, he rested his head against her hair and breathed in her scent. Holding her tightly, somewhat possessively.

"What's wrong, Mest?"

"I love you, Wendy... I love you and I want you... I want to make love to you..."

His voice was hoarse with need and he nuzzled her neck after pulling her hair aside.

A shiver ran down her spine, she knew what those words meant, she'd have to thank Ezra for letting her read her mangas and novels.

She knew, very well, what saying that you wanted someone, that you wanted to make love to someone, meant!

She felt her toes curl with happiness and excitement, she got up and turned to the man who had been holding her, she looked at him and kissed him softly, a closed mouthed kiss, then she sat back, on her knees.

"I love you too, Mest... A-and I... I want you to."

She admitted, feeling suddenly shy, again. He sighed, he touched her face softly, his thumb running lightly over her still, kiss swollen, lips.

He could kiss her all day and it would never bore him.

"But, this is _**wrong, Wendy**_"

He said, stressing the word wrong.

She smiled at him to hide her nervousness. Then she grabbed his hand and kissed the palm, smiling, when she heard the sharp intake of breath from him.

"I don't care. And, as my mother said, it's actually NOT wrong. Seeing as I'm not a child. I'll be 100 years in a few weeks."

She pointed out softly. He looked at her, his eyes worried for her. And what he wanted to do to her.

"Are you sure that you want this? It's not the fact that you're; in the equivalent of... A magical... Heat? Is it?"

He asked, startling her, he didn't know what else to call it, but, being sort of, in heat.

"H... How did you know?"

He sighed, seeing her blush again.

"Grandeeney told me, she thought it best that I know. That way, if something were to happen, at least I would understand fully. Also, she said you and I are soul-mates... But... I still feel like a pedophile, because of how young you seem..."

He said as he pulled her against his chest into a hug. She blinked, she had read about soul mates.

Soul Mates could be friends, lovers or family, anything really, including an enemy that reincarnated just to be your enemy again.

Most of the time, one could choose to be, or not to be, with their. However, If the love was too strong, then, they usually had no choice.

Some soul-mates would die, without each other. Usually, those kinds of soul-mates, their reactions to each other were strong, intense and very passionate,

"That means we were together in previous lifetimes?"

She asked to be sure they were on the same page. He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, Grandeeney told me, that you and I both... We were alive during the war of the Dragons.

You were her friend. Another Dragon, a sky dragon, and said that you were apparently her second in command as well as her friend... She told me that you died, killed by Acnologia. Or his supporters."

Wendy blinked up at him, thinking. She thought back to the dragon graveyard, Zirconis said that all of the dragons there, were victims of Acnologia.

From the Great Dragon War.

If what Mest was saying was true... That would explain it:

She had felt a strange pull from herself, Natsu and Gajeel when she used the spell to call the dragon souls, that meant that all 3 of them, were likely dragons reincarnated, then!

It also explained why a few dozen dragon skeletons never released their spirits. They must have passed on and been reincarnated!

After she finished that line of thought she looked at Mest.

"Go on, Mest."

She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Huh?"

He asked, he'd been watching the expressions on her face change as she ran through each line of thought, then his eyes had locked on her lips and all that was in his mind, was a strong desire for her. So he hadn't heard or at least hadn't processed what she said.

"Mest, who were you? You told me who I was, I believe that, since my mother can use Milky Way- she probably could sense who my soul was from, with that. But you.

Were you a dragon, as well?"

He sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell her this part.

"No, I wasn't a Dragon. I, apparently, was a human. A... A dragon slayer named James, who you... That is, your past self, gave the slayer arts too.

Grandeeney said that James had been... Working with Acnologia.

When he suddenly went mad, he started killing any and every dragon he saw..."

For some reason he found himself shaking a bit, as if a horrible memory were trying to resurface. Since part of his magic skills included memory manipulation, he likely would be able to remember events in past lives... He supposed that the shaking came from something trying to resurface.

"Anyway, Your mother said that not only did Sylvaniea, that was your name, at that time, as a dragon, train James in the slayer arts, they were lovers."

He looked away, then,

"She said that Sylvaniea, found herself pregnant... And as such, could not shift back into her dragon form. They lived together, Sylvaniea and James, she had to remain in the form of a human woman.

Apparently, since dragons lay eggs, it would have changed her unborn child, as well... If, she took to her dragon form. Since the reproductive systems of a human and, a dragon, are different.

One day, James was called out by an allied Dragon to push back some of the enemy forces.

Meanwhile, Acnologia went to their home, or sent servants to kill her.

Unable to harm humans, unable to defend herself. Slovenia was helpless. When he got home, James found her dead, and in dragon form. Apparently, if they're killed in a human form, the dead dragons will revert to their natural form.

Afterwards, James went to find the murderers. When he did, Acnologia was being changed into a dragon. And he killed James."

He finished with a shaky breath. He could see it as if he was watching it play out in front of him... Grandeeney had told him, that she found the body of his previous incarnation, herself.

He'd been torn to shreds.

Wendy had silent tears rolling down her cheeks, her hand over her mouth. She knew she always felt complete with Mest around. But she never thought that they'd been reincarnated lovers, she knew it was cliché, but she thought it was amazing as well.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She was startled to feel him shaking a bit.

"I want you Wendy. I want you to be mine, and I want you to be with me forever."

He whispered. He felt incredibly selfish, saying that and he still felt like a pervert, for wanting her so badly. But, he couldn't deny his feelings, not after she'd asked him to be open and honest.

Sighing, she leaned back a bit to look up at him. He kissed her then.

"I want those things. I want to believe that you're really 100... But, you look like a child, and society would never, NEVER, accept us... They'll-"

_**'Look down on her, they'll call her things, like, a whore. I couldn't take it if they called her that.'**_

"They'll use our relationship against us, and..."

He was cut off when she grabbed him and pulled his head back to hers, kissing him deeply, he was startled for only a moment. Then his arms slid down to her waist, he pulled her against him more tightly.

One of his hands slid under her shirt to caress her lower back, she whimpered against his lips, that got his brain working, though, he wish it wouldn't.

He was even annoying himself with his worries. But he wasn't the type to easily throw caution to the wind. He didn't know what he'd do if he wasn't worrying abut _SOMETHING_. He pulled back. Both, gasping for air, as he looked at her.

"Wendy I-"

"You talk to much! If you want me, I'm here and willing. Who cares what they think?

No one will do anything. The council, they're all dead! Your the only one left alive and active, so what? Are you going to arrest yourself? I'm not 12!"

She said and before he could blink- she started to unbutton his tunic, he stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock, was this his sweet, innocent Wendy? He found, that his mouth and throat suddenly felt dry.

She leaned up as her fingers worked on his buttons, she kissed him a bit shyly, that's when he realized, that she was shaking, her fingers were.

She knew that they both wanted this. They both NEEDED this. Needed to be together.

He wondered: when had she pushed past her comfort zone? The shy little girl before him, was trying so very hard to act like an adult. She knew that fighting this was pointless.

Why hadn't he seen that sooner? He placed a hand on her own trembling fingers. She looked up, into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. Your being so strong, and I've been acting like a fool..."

He said, lifting her, still trembling fingers, to his lips and kissing them.

She watched him and felt tears sting her eyes.

"I... Mest, I..."

He smiled at her, and pulled her closer. He was tired of this. He had to let go of his inhibitions. His body wanted hers. His soul wanted to connect with hers. She felt the same way and being apart was painful. They both knew that. He leaned down and pulled her tunic off, over her head.

She squeaked and covered her small breasts, as she blushed brightly. She looked away shyly, and he gently tilted her face up to his.

"Their small..."

She muttered, tears in her eyes.

"They'll grow."

He whispered. She darted her eyes away then back to him. And, slowly, she lowered her hands. As soon as she did, he released her jaw, and started to kiss her lips...

"Relax, Wendy."

He breathed, against her flesh before he went back to what he was doing. She let him lay her back as he continued what he was doing. Her eyes were closed and when he stopped to look at her face he found that the expression she had turned him on even more.

So he kissed her again, he was already at the breaking point anyway. He needed her.

He started to lift his own tunic at the hem, he needed the offending material, gone.

Once both were free of their tops, he leaned over her, an arm on either side of her. She was his, he was sure of that. And she would be no one else's.

"Wendy,"

He said softly, she looked up, her eyes hazy with need as they opened.

"Keep looking at me. I don't want to make love to you with your eyes closed..."

She nodded, mutely and sighed in contentment as he leaned down and kissed her lips again, hungrily as his hands worked on getting the rest of her clothes off, she kissed him back as she helped him remove her clothes, she started undoing his pants.

'_**Laws, rules... They can all be damned!'**_

If he was going to burn in hell, later, for touching her. He was going to be damned sure that they'd both enjoy this, and he'd make sure that no matter what, she would never forget his touch or kisses, he'd claim every inch of her body.

She was his and he was hers.

* * *

><p>When Grandeeney finally came back a few hours later, she looked in the tent and blinked, she could see them both on the futon.<p>

From the waist up, Wendy was naked, from the waist down the blanket covered her mostly, except for one leg, it was bent at the knee, causing the blanket to leave it exposed.

Grandeeney could see that she had no clothes on, under that blanket..

Wendy was sleeping with her head snuggled against his shoulder, she was slightly under Mest.

As for him, he was on his stomach, the upper part of his body naked... His left shoulder was overlapping a bit with Wendy's left shoulder, his arm was stretched over her chest a bit, hiding what breasts she did have.

From the waist down, the blanket covered him,

_**'Damn!'**_

She was female, she wanted to see him naked. He was a handsome man, after all.

She could see the back of a naked right leg, uncovered from the knee down, poking out from under the blanket. Their clothes were strewn all around, some laying half way across the room, as if they'd been thrown.

Grandeeney backed out silently, she sighed, once she was in the clearing.

It was a good thing she preformed a birth control spell on both her daughter and Mest before they woke from their 7 month long sleep. If she hadn't, Wendy likely would have just gotten pregnant, given that she was "In heat".

Grandeeney doubted that either of them had thought of it, in the heat of passion.

It was a spell unique to sky dragon magic and it could only be undone by Grandeeney or Wendy, once Grandeeney taught her the spell, that was. She put the supplies she had bought in town, away, and then changed into her Dragon form.

She curled up in the clearing and went to sleep after one last worried glance at the tent flap. She'd let them be for now.

Several hours later, Grandeeney woke up. She wasn't sure why she awoke, at first, but then she realized that she sensed some kind of danger coming!

She opened the tent flap with her claws, and peeked one large blue eye in, the 2 lovers were still sound asleep in each other's arms.

She snorted softly in amusement. Normally, Wendy's senses SHOULD have alerted her to the coming threat as well... But Grandeeney supposed that was too much to expect from the girl at the moment.

She closed the flap.

After another moment, she took to the air to see if she could pinpoint the direction of the danger.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact, that she was away from Charla and the rest of fairy tail.<p>

Wendy had been happy, with her mother and Mest.

She had truly been happy.

However, that was over when she finally did sense the danger. She woke up with a start, her senses screaming!

She slipped out of Mest's arms and put her clothes on, her thighs hurt. She sighed, shaking her head. She had known that her first time would hurt.

He'd wanted her so badly, and she him, that they'd lost themselves when he finally had taken her body- they'd forgotten that he'd needed to be careful...

She walked to the tent flap, trying to work the soreness from her legs, she looked back at him and smiled, then she slipped outside.

What she saw made her blood run cold.

Her mother, in her dragon form, was fighting with another dragon in the sky above them. There were beautiful blue/white feathers falling all over, being ripped from her mother's body.

The feathers, in some cases, were as large as a house.

Wendy stood there, unable to do anything, other than to watch in mute terror.

She was frightened for her mother!

The other dragon was a honey-brown color, feathered and furred like her mother was.

So Wendy figured that it was safe to assume that it was another sky dragon.

But, it's eyes! They were suppose to be a shade of blue. All sky dragon's eyes were varying degrees of blue.

However, these were red, angry and glowing.

She was worried about Grandeeney, but she knew she needed to wake Mest up before she could go and help her mother. Blood started to rain down, now, as she turned to go back into the tent to wake the young man up. The dragons were fighting just outside the protective barrier, and Wendy had been able to see it simmering. Meaning, that it would be dropped if her mother got any weaker.

As she went back inside the tent, she found Mest awake, he was getting dressed.

"Mest, did you sense what's happening?"

She asked, looking a bit puzzled. He shook his head as he finished buckling his belt. Then he grabbed his tunic and put it on.

"No, Your mother contacted me telepathically. I wasn't aware she could do that... Anyway, she saw you outside the tent, watching her. She asked me to get you away from here, to some place safe,"

He said going over to her, She shook her head, backing up a bit.

"The barrier is still up. We can't-"

"She told me she would drop the barrier, in a few minutes."

He said, his hand snapped out, grabbing her before she could try and run away from him. He had known that she wouldn't want to leave her mother, so had Grandeeney. So he'd been ready for her to fight him.

"No! I won't leave her!"

She screamed, he sighed and pulled her to him, holding her struggling form in his strong arms easily.

"I'm sorry..."

He whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly.

Then she froze, she felt the barrier fall. And then, she felt a cool breeze on her skin, blowing through her hair as she stood there, feeling numb.

He'd done it... He'd taken her away from the forest clearing, away from her mother, who needed her!

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

**_~*~Windeen~*~_**

**_~*~Windy~*~_**


	8. The Signs, Of The Coming Darkness

**Edited: **11/16/14  
><strong>Posted: <strong>11/18/14

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 8: The Signs Of The Coming Darkness**

**.**

At first, Wendy was stunned, too stunned to move, to do anything. Mest held her close to him.

Then, suddenly, she snapped out of it. And she was filled with nothing but pure rage. The likes of which, she had never before felt, for anyone, or anything.

She was mad at him, at her mother, and at herself for being so weak, that they felt they had no choice but to do this. She was so mad, that she shook with a silent rage.

So mad, that she did something that she had never, EVER, wanted to do to another living being! She caused pain. And to the man she loved, at that.

She jammed her knee up, between his legs, into his groin, hard.

He gasped and let go of her, falling to his knees. His hands went to his groin and he curled up in agony.

She immediately felt bad about it, regretted it. She started to regret it before his cry of pain had even fully faded away. He looked at her, seeing double from the pain, but he could see the hurt in her eyes, the unshed tears shimmering there.

"Wha-Wendy..."

"I'm going over to sit on that boulder,"

She said, as her bangs fell into her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had done that to him!

"- I don't want to talk to you just yet."

She hissed, she was radiating anger, he managed a nod, trying to deal with the pain that, that knee of hers had caused. He thought he deserved it, but that didn't lessen the pain of the act, though.

He had known, that doing what Grandeeney had asked, would hurt Wendy, but he knew also that they'd done it to protect Wendy.

Wendy clenched her fists at her sides, and she walked away from her lover. Once she was sure he couldn't see her, she sniffled as she sat on the rock. She rubbed her stinging eyes and felt the tears start to fall. She hated herself. She was so weak!

After a while, he rolled onto his back, the pain had eased considerably. He looked around, vaguely wondering where he'd teleported them to anyway. Grandeeney had projected an image, into his head, and ordered him to take her daughter there.

He'd done as she asked, because he could hear the desperate panic in her thoughts. He sighed, as he looked around, leaning up on his elbows.

They seemed to be on a rocky hillside with very little vegetation, the wind was hot, and strong, they seemed to be high up.

He could see a black cloud off in the distance in one direction, he shuddered when he noticed it.

And he could see a forest and rivers in other directions. He finally laid eyes on Wendy, though. And his thoughts deviated from that course, to her.

She was huddled up, sitting on the boulder, and hugging her knees.

Her back was to him, but he knew she was crying judging by the way her shoulders shook. His heart broke, knowing that he had caused her to cry.

Silently, he cursed Grandeeney for making him take Wendy away, he wanted to keep her safe just as much as her mother did, but he didn't want his little Wendy crying!

He didn't dare approach her, though, to try and comfort her. Not when he'd already caused such a sweet, gentle girl, to cause him pain.

He feared that in the state she was currently in, she might blast him with some form of sky magic. Again.

So he did the only thing he could. He stayed where he was, his groin still throbbing from the remaining pain and he looked at her back.

"Wendy... I'm sorry... But neither Grandeeney nor I wanted you hurt..."

He hoped she had heard it. It was all he could do at the moment.

After a few minutes, she unwound her arms from her legs and got up. She seemed a bit stiff, he still watched her, afraid that he'd spook her if he tried to come to her.

He figured she'd be in pain when walking for at least a few hours, it had obviously been her first time, when they made love earlier, no matter how careful he'd been, he had still hurt her.

When he'd heard her cry of pain, when he'd taken her, he'd frozen and apologized, whispering many, many soothing words into her hair and kissing her softly on her lips, neck, anywhere his mouth could reach, as he waited for her to tell him she was ok.

It had felt like an eternity, but finally she had. Still, he knew she'd be sore afterwards.

That, was another reason that he saw being kneed as something that he deserved.

He knew he was selfish for bringing her here against her will. Grandeeney had been selfish as well.

Both of them afraid Wendy would be hurt. Neither thought that they could stand that.

She finally stood beside him. Still on the ground, he looked up at her, she smiled, sadly. Then she kneeled beside him and touched his face.

"That was low of me... I'm sorry, Mest."

She said softly, her hand sliding down his body, she wanted to be sure she hadn't done any bad damage to him, but before her hand got there, his own shot out and gripped hers, she started and looked at him, he changed the hold on her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"I'll be ok... It's not the first time, in my life, that I've been kneed..."

He half-joked softly, she nodded and leaned down, kissing his lips softly.

"Still... I am sorry, I know you were doing as my mother asked."

She said as she broke the kiss. With his other hand, he reached up and caressed her face gently.

"Yes, but I was afraid for you, too. I didn't want you hurt or killed, it was the same desperation I felt when I saw you and Charla in the cave with FACE..."

He gulped as he caressed her face gently.

"... The same desperation I had felt when I saw Tenroujima attacked by Acnologia, and knew that you were in the way of that blast..."

He said softly, she nodded and stretched out beside him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat

"I love you Wendy..."

He said after a while of silence, she smiled and leaned up, looking at him, she kissed him softly.

"I love you too Mest..."

She sighed and rested her head on his shirt-clad chest, again.

They both fell asleep, still exhausted from their earlier activity, before the dragon had attacked.

However, they didn't sleep long. Wendy suddenly jumped awake, she looked around, her nose wiggling a bit as she suddenly smelled something new. And then she gasped out a strangled cry.

Both of her hands covering her mouth.

Mest groaned, and sat up. Not noticing, at first, that she was looking horrified, and at something behind him.

"M-M-M..."

She tried, as she felt her breath failing her.

He rubbed his sore neck and blinked at her, noticing her wide, panicked eyes, and the fact that she was so pale.

"Wendy?"

He asked, and turned, looking over his shoulder, and that's when he cursed.

"Holly Sh-!"

He hissed, scrambling to his feet, then he grabbed her and jumped away, facing the creature that was now with them on their hill.

They stood, facing a VERY large Wyvern. A smaller type of dragon.

The creature seemed to frown, it took a few steps towards them. They backed away from it, together, as one.

"Wendy, can you tal-?"

"No, I can't, you should know that... Wyverns are not as smart as dragons... They can't respond to me..."

She said as she frowned up at him. As a member of the council, he would have HAD to read up on things like Wyverns. He didn't look back at her. He kept his eyes glues on the large winged lizard.

If Wendy tried to make them fly, with her sky magic, it would chase them. And there was no way he could...

"Damn."

He mumbled, and she sighed.

"Yeah..."

Wendy said with a deep sigh.

Just then she yelped, as her foot went backwards, and she felt no ground there. She looked back, wabbeling and cried out as she started to fall off of the cliff.

Mest caught her, now both were falling. Neither had realized how high up they'd been. But now they did.

Wendy clung to Mest's neck, her face buried in his neck. Air rushing past them as they fell.

"Hurry, Mest! Teleport us to-!"

"It's not safe and I have to have a image of the destination in my head!"

He countered. He'd landed here because Grandeeney had projected it into his-!

Suddenly a male voice rumbled in his head. Along with it came a dark image with flashed of red.

'_**Come here, wizard! You'll both be protected, until the Sky Dragon says to go home! I swear it!'  
><strong>_

It said in his head. And because they were about to hit the ground, and because the Wyvern was reaching for them... Mest did as instructed.

Though he didn't know if he could trust the voice. He and Wendy vanished just as the Wyvern was about to grab them. Instead, the beast slammed into the ground, head first, in their stead.

Still with a screaming girl clutching his neck, Mest opened his eyes and saw darkness. His nose twitched and he groaned, realizing that he was having trouble breathing between Wendy's tight hold on him and the stench of sulfur in the air. Then, Wendy too, stopped, she was gasping for air as well. She released him, looking dizzy and before she could do or say anything, she fainted, in her lover's arms.

* * *

><p>Mest sighed, deeply. He was now kneeling, with Wendy's head pillowed in his lap. He was gently stroaking her head, as he looked up at the large red dragon, that he could now see, beside them.<p>

"Igneel, I presume?"

The dragon was so large, that, in order to look at Mest, he had fixed a large golden eye on the young man.

'_**Correct. Are you both unharmed?'**_

"Yes, I think so. Thank you. How did you find out what was happening to us?"

'_**Did you see those dark clouds, when you were on that ledge?'  
><strong>_

"Yes, I did... But wha-?"

'_**You are now, UNDER, those clouds.'**_

Mest's eyes widened. And he looked out the entrance of the cave, from where he was sitting and sure enough, the sky was dark. So gray it was almost black. He was inside the cave with Igneel and the still sleeping Wendy.

Outside of Igneel's cave, Mest could see a landscape of rocky ground. Some shrubs here and there. A lot of volcanic gas. There were geysers of lava in the distance. Rivers of it as well, all around.

It was very hot. In the distance he could see other large caves. He remembered Grandeeney telling them about the fact that she, Igneel and Metalicana all lived in a fairly close proximity.

There was a flash of light behind him.

He turned and blinked a moment. Before him stood, what looked to him, to be an older version of Natsu. Though this person looked a bit different. He was around 30 something. Had pinkish-red hair. His eyes were golden. He had the shadow of a beard forming around his jaw and he was... Smiling.

"Igneel?"

Mest asked, though he figured that the assumption was right. The man wore a reddish-black outfit and nodded. Then he turned on his heel and left, walking to the back of the cavernous cave. Mest watched, until the human Igneel had vanished in the darkness, then he sighed deeply. He looked down at the girl resting with her head on his lap. His hands were gently stroking her hair as he held her. Her breathing was uneven, very shallow, as well.

He closed his eyes, hoping she'd be ok. The smell of sulfur in the air was so unbelievably strong, that he feared what it would do with Wendy's dragon senses, given that it bothered his duller, human ones.

He heard footsteps against stone, and looked at the direction that Igneel had vanished into. The man was heading back their way, he had a bowl in his hands and sat beside them.

"We need to get her to swallow this. It'll help dull her senses to the smell. Grandeeney and Metalicana have to take it as well. I'm fine with this environment, but they're not."

He said, sounding sincerely worried. Mest took the bowl from his outstretched hands, and he shifted the girl so that she was leaning against his chest. He used the spoon in the bowl, to try and feed it to her. But the substance just rolled out of the side of her mouth. Mest growled softly, and frowned at the bowl. Then he looked at the Fire Dragon.

"How much?"

"How much, of what?"

He asked. Mest rolled his eyes.

"How much do I need to get into Wendy, until she comes to?"

"Half of the bowls contains."

Mest nodded and gently shifted her. Then he put the bowl to his mouth, set the bowl down. Tilting her head a bit he then kissed her. His tongue pried her lips open and he transferred the substance into her mouth, keeping his lips like that until he knew she'd swallowed it.

Igneel, once he'd realized what Mest was planning, had enough dignity and sense, unlike his son, to look away. A moment or 2 after Wendy had swallowed it, she whimpered and kissed Mest back, her hands going up and cupping his face. He forgot where they were and kissed her back, as he tightened his arms around her.

"Hey Iggy! I wanted to se- WOW!"

The two jumped apart, both red faced. Wendy looked confused.

"Don't ask."

Mest muttered, and handed her the bowl and its remaining contents.

"Finish that up."

He added, she blinked wide brown eyes at him, and took it. She glanced at the man who had just walked in on them making out, he reminded her of Gajeel... And then the other man, who he'd called... Iggy? She frowned as she drank the rest of the contents of the bowl.

"You're annoying, go away you mettle head."

*Iggy* said as he frowned at the dark haired man. Then, something clicked in Wendy's mind. Her eyes widened, and she lowered the bowl.

"Igneel, King of the fire dragons?"

She asked, softly, his eyes snapped to her, and after a moment, he nodded. She looked at the other man, who had piercings and was actually fairly handsome, aside from that.

"And... Metalicana, King of the iron dragons?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and nodded.

"Yup, well, technically, I'm king of the mettle dragons, iron, steel, ect. And, since you look like your mama, I know your the little princess."

He said, walking over, Mest frowned, he was feeling jealous, for some reason.

Metalicana knelt before Mest and Wendy and gently touched her face, tilting it this way and that.

"Wow, your growth was really stunted."

He muttered and then jumped back, when Mest made to snatch his hand away from Wendy.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!"

He hissed, and both Metalicana and Igneel arched eyebrows, they looked more closely at Mest.

"I don't sense any slayer arts from you..."

Gajeel's father murmured, and looked at Igneel. The redhead shrugged.

"Maybe, not a parent, maybe a descendant..."

He muttered.

"What the hell are you muttering about."

He snapped. Igneel opened his mouth to respond. But just then, all 4 heard Grandeeney's voice.

"Go, she needs you."

Igneel said. He sounded worried.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

Metalicana said and Mest glared at them. He hated when people were cryptic.

Before he could say the wrong thing to the 2 male dragons, and before Wendy could say bye, he teleported them.

The cave seemed very empty.

"So, why did you come here? And as a human?"

Igneel asked, as he stood up and stretched.

"I smelled them. They both smell a bit like 'Deeney."

"Well, they've been with her for more than half a year... Its not surprising."

Igneel said, but he looked worried.

Both of the dragon kings had heard how badly the sky dragon queen, had sounded.

They both cared about her in their own ways.

"Maybe we should have gone with them?"

Metalicana asked. And Igneel shook his head.

"That boy, Mest Gryder... You and I both felt it from him. And you and I both know, that he would have rather ripped off one of his arms, rather than have taken us."

He said. Metalicana frowned.

"He was very territorial, for a full human..."

He commented, Igneel shrugged.

"By the way, get out, Mettle head."

He said and the other man rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Appearing in the camp clearing, Mest let go of Wendy. He didn't know why he felt so possessive around the two male dragons... Maybe it had todo with Wendy being... In heat. He really wished that he had something else to call it. He felt weird saying and <em>THINKING<em> that.

He looked around to get his bearings.

Just then, he jumped back with a yelp, though when he saw a honey-brown colored dragon laying not far from him, it appeared to have been ripped open from the belly to throat.

It was definitely very, very dead. Mest was standing in a sea of blood. He was glad he wasn't queasy at seeing blood. That's when he realized he heard splashing, and looked for his girlfriend.

"Grandeeney!"

Wendy screamed as she ran over to her mother, the blood around them so deep that as she ran she splashed the blood around her feet. The dragon looked at her daughter and shifted form, now she was lying there in a pool of blood, in her human form. Her silvery/white dress and her hair stained with blood. And she was bleeding profusely from her throat.

She'd changed into her human form, even though she'd die more quickly, so that Wendy could heal her. She'd have a better time of healing her mother if she was smaller. But as soon as Grandeeney took human form, she gasped, a bubbling sound coming from her shredded throat. The blood flowing more freely, convulsions overtaking Grandeeney's, now smaller, body.

Wendy was crying, she slipped in the blood in her urgency to get to her mother, Mest watched in horror, as it splashed all over the girl, but finally she got up and went to her mother's side. He walked over and knelt in the blood, to help Wendy. He didn't care about getting blood on himself. He'd had worse things on his body, during jobs for the council... And spy missions.

She got to work, started healing her mother's throat. After a while the Sky Dragon passed out, her head was resting on Mest' knees, so that Wendy had the best access to her throat.

Some time later, neither he nor Wendy knew how long exactly, Wendy was finally done.

However, it was nightfall now and they could hear strange things moving through the forest around them.

He was unable to erect a proper, or large, barrier like Lahar's or Grandeeney's, and it worried him. A lot.

Mest looked at Wendy, and saw her about to fall on her face from exhaustion.

He laid Grandeeney down, then picked Wendy up.

She was half asleep already, so she didn't protest to him taking her first, rather than her mother. He then went back and scooped Grandeeney into his arms, careful of all of the other wounds she still had on her battered body. She had them all over, the throat had just been the worst..

He carried her into the tent as well, once inside, he sealed the tent with a spell and placed a protective barrier around the tent and some of the camp, excluding the part with the dead, unknown, Sky Dragon.

He wasn't as good with barriers as Lahar had been- to keep this one up, he'd need to stay awake all night- which also wasn't new to him... Briefly, he had felt pain at the memory of his dead friend.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lahar had been like an older brother to Doranbolt, who'd come from an orphanage to join the rune knight trainees. He'd been 11- almost 12, he'd befriended Eve Tearm who was 13 at the time. Their instructor Lahar, had graduated the rune knight training when he was 15.<p>

When the boys met him, he was about 5 years older than Eve.

Doranbolt and Eve had been friends, but then when Eve was 14- almost 15 and Doranbolt was 13, Eve suddenly dropped out. Doranbolt was the youngest ever rune knight at this time. Eve, having become a full fledged knight just after Doranbolt.

Doranbolt and Lahar had asked him why he was quitting when he'd just been made a rune knight, but Eve never gave them a response, he left and it was just the 2 of them then, Doranbolt looked up to, and idolized, Lahar. As well as the council.

When Doranbolt was a kid, still training, Lahar always made time to spend with him out of work.

Then when he was about 16, Lahar asked him to use his middle name and go undercover in Fairy Tail. He told Mest how horrible they were... But when he was surrounded by them, and then, when he met Wendy, he hadn't known if Lahar truly believed it or if he'd been lying to him.

Wendy drew his attention, at the time.

She seemed like innocence personified to him. Wendy was going to make his job easier. Or so he'd thought. He was so torn. She filled his thoughts.

Yet he did his job, and when he realized that fairy tail was the family he'd been looking for when he joined the rune knights, he had regretted not helping them.

But he'd been too late.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>End Flash Back<em>**

* * *

><p>He heard a groan and it brought him back, to the here and now, from his memories, to the two women in front of him. Both were covered in blood- as was he, and both were shivering in the damp air from the wet clothes. He knew Wendy would be mad at him later, for this, but, he felt ha had no choice.<p>

He saw no way around it, he stripped both of them, of their clothes, washed the blood in their hair and on their skin off, and then redressed the both of them.

Then he placed them both in the futon after changing and re-making it.

He then changed his clothes, placing the ones that he'd woken up in, on, just as he'd done with Wendy, she was in the leggings and tunic that she had woken up in. He had had to wash the dragon blood from his body, as well, it had soaked into his boots and threw his pants.

He was just covering the two women up, when the ground started shaking.

He froze, Mest didn't know what kind of beast it was, but he hoped it didn't step on them.

It seemed to have big feet.

The stomping stopped very close to them, he strained his ears and heard something being dragged away, as more stomping started again, this time leaving.

After that he stayed awake all night to be sure the barrier stayed up. He didn't want to wake up and find them all dead.

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	9. Guilt Spell

**Edited: **11/14/14  
><strong>Posted: <strong>11/21/14

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Not exactly sure why... But, this kind of spell seemed, to me, like something that the council may have developed. Possibly, in order to keep their members, who would be likely, easily swayed (like, Mest gaining a strong affection for Fairy Tail after such a short period of time) in check._  
><em>I'm thinking that they developed it, during the 7 years that the gang was asleep on Tenroujima.<em>  
><em>My reasoning is: They would have wanted something, to try and keep what happened, with Jellal from happening again.<br>Also, to keep powerful, promising, magic users (like Doranbolt) from leaving/defecting. Like he did; when he was disillusioned about the council and grew to love Fairy Tail._  
><em>I'm thinking, that they would be especially worried about their members, such as Doranbolt. Because they wouldn't want that kind of magic against them.<em>

So, he might have even been the first one that they used it on, as soon as they got him back in their ranks.  
>I don't know, it could just be a stupid idea.<br>But, for some reason, it really seemed like something that should be added.  
>Please let me know, is it a stupid idea, to you?<br>Also: for the readers who have read the first version of this story.  
>Just like with Chapter #6 (Right, Wrong &amp; In Love - part 1) - This chapter (#9), is more than halfway, made up of entirely new material.<p>

So, most of what's in this chapter, was not used, at all, in the other one.  
>Also, Mest does something, that a lot of die-hard Wendy x Mest fans, like me, may be unhappy with.<br>I thought long and hard, before going ahead and posting it as is.  
>Mest's actions a little ways down the chapter (Just before the guilt spell is mentioned), may annoy some.<br>If so, I'm REALLY sorry! I wasn't thrilled, about it either, actually.  
>But it seemed right, considering the confusion that he is under, at that moment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 9: Guilt Spell<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Grandeeney was the first, to wake up. She sat up and felt her head swim, as she looked around.

"M-Mest... Are you and Wendy, ok?"

She asked softly, weakly, as she laid down again, trying to keep the dizziness at bay.

He looked over at her, and yawned.

"Yeah, we're fine. Don't you move just yet, though, you lost a large quantity of blood last night."

He whispered to her as he walked over and felt her forehead for fever.

She felt fine, to him, he was relieved.

"How the hell are we still alive? There are many, many horrible animals in this forest."

She asked, ignoring his statement and sitting up. He sighed and picked her up and sat her in the chair. Wanting her to expend herself as little as possible.

"Thank you,"

"Absolutely no problem... And, we're alive because I heard them coming and got us in here, magically sealed it and put a barrier around us."

He stated simply.

"Thank you, Mest... Is that why you look so tired?"

She asked and he nodded.

"I'm not good enough with barriers to drop my guard and sleep."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, did Wendy give you trouble when I asked you to protect her?"

"She kicked me in the groin."

He muttered a bit darkly, not wanting to remember that pain, she blinked and started laughing softly,

He narrowed his eyes at her again. He wasn't going to tell her that Igneel had helped them get away from a Wyvern.

"You know, that's not a pleasant feeling for a guy..."

He pointed out and she started laughing harder, he sighed and absent-mindedly rubbed his shin.

She stopped laughing when she saw that, she remembered faintly that he had knelt in her blood to help Wendy.

"Did you get my blood on your skin?"

She asked, suddenly apprehensive. All laughter gone. He blinked at her and thought about it.

"Yeah, on my legs, it soaked through my pant legs, and when I was cleaning and dressing your wounds and cleaning Wendy off, it got on my hands... Why?"

He asked a bit confused.

She sighed, looking a bit worried again as she looked at his lower legs.

"Dragon blood can harm normal humans, you weren't burned or anything?"

She asked softly and he blinked.

"No, I don't think so."

She almost sighed in relief.

"Why?"

"It can harm humans..."

She only repeated softly, she didn't want to go into details and he seemed to get the message.

Besides, she was only one Dragon, it took bathing in the blood of hundreds of thousands to change and curse a human... She hoped she was right.

He walked over to Wendy and brushed some hair from her face, feeling her skin to be sure she was ok, and just needing to touch her.

If any of his friends from the council could see who his lover was, they'd think he'd gone mental. And, that had nothing to do with the age difference.

To put it more bluntly. He was a curves man. He liked the female body, he'd lost his own virginity when he was 13- at the academy, with a female cadet.

She'd been a little older, and had a LOT of curves in all the right places.

He loved Wendy, He'd loved her since he was 16, when he met her at Fairy Tail. He always would love her, there was no one else for him... But he also, secretly, desperately, hoped she'd look like her mother in the body department soon...

Among other things, he'd feel less like a pervert or a molester... Or a...

"Could you come here Mest?"

Grandeeney asked, getting tired of watching him touch Wendy like that, she was the girl's mother after all. He blinked and looked up at her, having forgotten she was there.

After taking a moment to come back, from his train of thought, he got up and went over to her.

"I need you to take Wendy to Fairy Tail on Tenroujima."

She said very softly. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but...

"NO!"

Came the shrill shriek behind him, he looked over and saw Wendy sitting bolt upright and glaring at her mother. Grandeeney sighed and looked at Mest.

"Can I talk to her alone?"

She asked softly. He nodded and left the tent to survey the damage, that the strange monsters may have done the night before.  
>He was too tired to get between a motherdaughter argument, and he didn't feel like being kneed in the groin again.

As he walked out, Wendy noticed how tired he looked.

But she was mad at her mother just now. She'd worry about him later.

She glared back at her mother and got up, she marched over and glared again.

"Don't look at me like that, you look like a puppy that's been kicked, you don't do, pissed off, well."

Grandeeney sighed tiredly as she looked at her.

"Why, are you telling him to take me from you, AGAIN!?"

She demanded to know why.

"Look Wendy, I need to rest for quite awhile. I promised Igneel and Metalicana, that I'd go back into hiding after your birthday... That's coming soon.

I can only rest where they are, there are no rogue dragons that I'll need to fight, I don't have to worry about being attacked."

She said, sounding tired.

"Why did that dragon attack, anyway?"

Grandeeney looked away when Wendy asked her that.

"For the last few years, Acnologia's power has permeated the air, and it's affecting the dragons who were in seclusion from the humans they hated. After the dragon war, there were still quite a few of them. So we... The dragon allies of humans, sort of strong-armed them into submission and made them stay away from humans. However, with his wild magic around now, it seems to be aggravating a number of them."

She said softly, looking back at Wendy.

"Because you and I, and Mest to a degree, are so powerful... I've had to move our camp every 4-6 days, because any longer and we'd be found out, while you were both asleep, I constantly moved us. For 7 months straight. However, when you 2 woke up, I couldn't do that.

I was getting you to the point, where you would likely stay with me; if I needed to move us. But Mest, he was still an unknown to me. I was afraid that he'd try and leave, that in doing so, he would be injured by something... Basically,"

She said with a heavy sigh,

"I didn't completely trust him, and stayed here too long."

She finished. Wendy frowned at her.

"Why can't you come to Fairy Tail on Tenroujima with us?"

She asked quietly,

"Because I _PROMISED _Igneel and Metalicana; Wendy, they trust me to keep my promise."

"Why did you abandon us?"

"I told you, I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"I can't..."

"Why NOT?!"

"I CAN'T! SO DAMN IT, WENDY, DROP IT!"

She finally snapped.

Wendy blinked at her, her mother had never yelled at her, she hung her head. Her hair is falling into her eyes.

Grandeeney sighed as she watched Wendy clutch at her tunic hem... A habit she had when she was nervous.

Her shoulders shook so Grandeeney knew she was crying.

"Mest!"

She called after watching Wendy for a few minutes, she knew he'd be close. He came in only a second later.

"After Wendy's _**early, **_birthday party,"

At this, Wendy sniffled and looked up at her mother,

"I'm going to leave. At that point, I want you to teleport yourself, and Wendy, to Hargeon Port's small Town. Then you'll need to find a way to get to Tenroujima, from there. You can't teleport to THAT island without having it in sight... Wendy,"

When she had the girls' attention. She held out her hand for Wendy.

"It will ruin the surprise, but I have a birthday gift for you, I won't tell you what it is, but I will tell you what it does."

She said, pulling her close to her.

"It will allow you and I to be in communication, no matter how far apart we are."

She said, touching her child's face lovingly.

Wendy nodded finally and hugged her mother, then Grandeeney smiled, and whispered in her ear.

"I also have a spell to teach you, later, when Mest is asleep..."

At that, Wendy's face light up and she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Thanks, Grandeeney,"

She said, resting her forehead against her mother's own. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Grandeeney, are you strong enough to take over the barrier? I'm _**REALLY **_tired."

He said after a few minutes. She smirked to herself. Maybe she could teach Wendy now...

"Yeah, I think I can do it, go ahead and drop your barrier Mest,"

He sighed in relief and released the spell.

"By the way, something ate that dragon you killed yesterday, what the hell lives in these mountains?"

He asked as he sat on the futon. Grandeeney hummed in thought.

"Not sure, I don't bother them and they don't bother me... Did they drink up the blood too?"

She asked and he grimaced, then nodded. He'd wondered what happened to the ocean of blood. He was sorry he knew. She smiled mischievously.

"Good, less clean up for us. At least the 3 of us survived."

She said, she pushed herself out of the chair, walked over to him and laid her hand on his forehead, whispered a spell and he fell sideways sound asleep.

She and Wendy shifted his body and covered him up.

"Now, Wendy, you should know this, after what you and Mest did earlier..."

At that, Wendy blushed, and looked away, playing with her hair nervously.

She still hurt a bit from when he'd taken her virginity.

Though, she supposed that was because she was so small and she hadn't been able to rest afterwards, a while back, Cana had told her, that whenever she had sex, she should rest after the first time, to ease the pain. Grandeeney spoke up, to get her attention.

"... I cast a birth control spell on both, you, and Mest. while you were asleep for all of those months, it's a sky magic spell, and it stays in effect until the castor releases it or dies... I know you made love with him, before all hell broke loose..."

She grinned when Wendy started fidgeting.

"Don't worry, I honestly expected it sooner or later. Anyway, the spell was, and still is, in effect.

Since we will be parting ways for an indefinite amount of time, though, I wanted to teach you how to activate and deactivate it. So that you can do so when/if you ever want children with him."

She said honestly, Wendy was still almost completely red, and looking at her feet.

"Ok,"

She squeaked, finally, as she looked at her mother, it was embarrassing that her mother knew what she and Mest had done!

Grandeeney kept Mest asleep while she taught Wendy this spell outside the tent, sitting in the clearing. It took them most of the rest of the day for Wendy to be sure she knew how it worked.

Finally, when they were back in the tent, she released the sleep spell.

* * *

><p>When Mest came too, much later, he was mad. Once he realized that Grandeeney had used a sleep spell on him anyway. He had been tired and planning on going to sleep, so why the hell did she put it on him? He demanded to know. She just shrugged and walked away.<p>

"Girl talk, didn't need you overhearing."

And walked off, leaving him glaring at her. Wendy giggled, and then took his hand to get his attention, she sat on his lap, since he was still on the futon and kissed him. Grandeeney had left the tent for the night, he used a magic lock and kissed Wendy back, laying her under him.

"Will you be ok to do this?"

She asked searching his face. She had kneed him really hard, after all. He had to hand that to her, he grinned at her and nuzzled her throat.

"Don't worry, It still all works down there."

She giggled and he kissed her again, this time more deeply and hungrily.

She whimpered in pleasure as she reached for the lamp, she turned it down as his hands started to wander.

Grandeeney sat in the clearing, in her Dragon form and blinked, she could see their silhouettes, and hear Wendy's giggles. Then she saw the lamp go down and wondered if they would be doing that every night, now. She was REALLY wishing that she didn't have such good hearing at the moment.

She sighed and laid her long tail over her ears in an attempt to block the sounds that the 2 lovers were making... Normal people couldn't hear them. It wasn't like they were being intentionally loud.

Her chin resting on one of her front paws, she was curled up somewhat like a very large cat would.

She closed her eyes and found it hard to sleep, Wendy's relationship, reminded Grandeeney of her relationship with William... Normally when in this form her human emotions were dulled considerably, however she found herself crying silently as she saw his face on the backs of her eyelids.

Thinking of him always hurt. She supposed she was his soul mate... That may have been why his loss still pained her. All the queen of the sky dragons knew for sure, at this moment, was that after 100 years, she still loved and missed him. It still hurt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest.

Finally, several hours later, Grandeeney fell into a fitful sleep.

She dreamt of William, dreaming was another thing she hardly ever did in this form.

* * *

><p>Doranbolt Mest Gryder, couldn't sleep. He laid there, with Wendy asleep beside him.<p>

Both were naked under the covers. She was half on, and half off of his chest. He wished he could sleep as soundly as she could.

With a final sigh, he teleported out of the futon. He appeared, beside it, watching as Wendy snuggled closer to his pillow. She sighed his name and he smiled. He reached out and gently caressed her face, then, he got to his feet and grabbed his pants and a shirt. He quietly threw them on. And, after one more look at his young lover, he teleported out of the tent.

Outside, Grandeeney's eyes snapped open. She picked up her head, and scented the air. She looked at the tent, and after thinking for a moment, she changed form. Carefully, she peaked into the tent, and found only Wendy. She was sound asleep, now, hugging Mest's pillow.

Backing away, Grandeeney frowned as she looked around. If he had to leave for a normal reason, he would have walked out. She bit her lip worriedly, as she looked around. She knew he must have teleported. Otherwise she would have noticed him leaving.

She then sighed and used some of her sky magic to carry her into the air, so that she could look for him.

* * *

><p>Quite a while later. She eventually found him, though. He was sitting on a rock, by the pool of water that she'd shown Wendy her friends, on the island, in.<p>

She hovered, watching him quietly for some time. He was sitting with his head in his hands, his elbows on each of his knees. He looked extremely upset.

She finally lowered herself to stand behind him.

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"I know your there, Reyna."

She froze at the use of that name. No one but William had ever...

"Your Mest Gryder... Right?"

She asked softly, he looked up at her. His green eyes seemed almost silver in the moonlight. Sally caught her breath. She could understand why Wendy wanted him. On looks, alone... He was indeed a very handsome young man. That wasn't even counting his gentle personality... She blinked a few times, releasing herself from the beauty of his eyes.

"Yeah."

He responded, after a moment. She relaxed, for a moment, he'd sounded like her William...A minute before.

"W... Why did you call me Reyna? And, what are you doing out here?"

She thought, that the smile he gave her, was strange.

"I was raised by the council. They spent years training me, teaching me the rules. There is right and wrong. I..."

He stopped, looking away, his head in hands once more.

"- They were my family, my only family. For so long... I had only them."

She heard the emotion in his voice. She heard his confusion, as well.

"... And yet, I-I betrayed them... Or, I feel that I did, anyway."

"How so?"

She sat on the rock beside him. She could feel strongly, how strange his mood was.

He looked at her, she waited silently.

"I'm the only council member left, why was I the only one to survive...? And, I'm with Wendy... I know that you told me her real age... But, everything I've ever known, says, that I'm a criminal, for wanting her..."

She rested a hand on his arm, but, only a moment later, he'd grabbed both of her hands, and pinned her to the rock that they'd been sitting on. She blinked up at him, her eyes huge. He loomed over her.

"Why? Why am I so attracted to Wendy? Your more my type..."

He said and her eyes widened.

"Gryde-Hupmfh!"

He had kissed her, then. Her large blue eyes widened even more, and she struggled, finally, after a minute, he let her go and she slapped him. He moved away, sitting on the rock once more.

She laid there, beside him. Panting for breath, and trying to remain calm. She watched as he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"Sorry..."

He muttered. She remained stone silent. He rested his forehead against his knees and sighed out, deeply.

"I don't understand this reincarnation thing. I don't understand why I'm attracted so strongly to Wendy, and... Why I'm not even the least bit turned on by you."

He admitted. She studied him, from where she was still laying.

"The council really did a number on you..."

She said softly, after a few minutes. He blinked at her, looking a little confused. She sat up, and frowned, brushing some hair from her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mest, that they used a magical oath, on you. Though, you are fighting it. And have been fighting it, for a while, I'd wager."

He frowned thoughtfully.

"All council members had to take an oath..."

He said slowly, looking confused. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, but, someone must have known you were a reincarnated problem."

"Problem?"

He echoed her. She rested a hand on his forehead and the breeze around them picked up. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze on his skin. She closed her own eyes, sifting through his feelings.

As the breeze began to die down, he felt her hand leave and as it moved from his forehead, all of the guilt and confusion that he had been feeling, and had, until a moment before, still felt, eased.

He looked at her again. He felt much better.

"W... What did you...?"

"They placed a guilt spell, on you. The more you went against what was deemed, by the council, to be the correct path, the more guilt you'd feel. And soon, you might have harmed yourself. If it had become too overwhelming."

He frowned again. Thinking back, Org, the second seat, ... When Lahar had convinced Mest to come back to the council, he'd rested his hand where, Grandeeney had just... That must have been when they'd done this.

"Your saying, that they could tell I was reincarnated?"

She nodded slightly.

"Could they tell who I was, and what had happened?"

"Not likely, though. But, considering how desperate and heartbroken, you were at the perceived loss of Wendy Marvel, which, in your overwhelmed, over emotional sate, you made very clear.

It was likely, that they knew it likely had something, to do with her. And her connection to Fairy tail, if that was the case, would be a serious problem for them."

He sighed and hugged his knees again. She thought he looked like a lost, young boy, when he looked like this.

"Thank you, Reyna."

Her smile immediately fell away. She eyed him thoughtfully.

"You never responded to me... Why are you calling me, Reyna?"

He glanced at her, and then away, as he shrugged.

"Not really sure. Why? Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head slightly.

"No, it's just..."

"Just...?"

"Wendy's father, he named me that. Whenever we were together, he'd call me, Reyna."

"Are you sure your ok with me using it?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She finally said, softly. He frowned deeply. He really had no idea.

Now, he was wondering where the nick name itself had come, to him, from. It had just seemed to pop into his mind... Silence settled over the 2. Finally, Grandeeney spoke up again.

"Will you leave her then? Once Wendy is back with Fairy Tail."

"No, I don't think I can. I love her, so much that it scares me and... The thought of leaving her... Just the thought, hurts... So much."

Reyna smiled, and gently, she pulled him into her arms, to hug him. After a moment of shock, he hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you, for loving my child, Mest."

She said very softly. He hugged her back.

* * *

><p>The next morning:<p>

Wendy woke up, she smiled and stretched. Her head was on Mest's chest as she sighed happily. She looked at him and blushed, he was smiling at her, and, before she could say anything, he'd pinned her to the futon and she blinked up at him. The sun was just rising, the light coming in through the tent was creating a softly glowing, halo-like effect, around his head and body, she blinked up at him...

"Mest, I..."

He quieting her with a deep kiss as his hand slid down. She whimpered in pleasure and she squirmed. Arching her back.

* * *

><p>When her daughter was finally released, Grandeeney watched as Wendy came out. Her hair was a mess, she was looking pleased with herself and seemed to be even glowing, a bit.<p>

"Mama... Do you know, why Mest suddenly..."

She blushed slightly. She didn't want to admit that he'd held her to the futon and... Well, anyway...

"It's affecting him..."

Was all she said, and watched, with an arched dragon eyebrow, as Wendy was pulled back inside the tent.  
>Grandeeney heard her daughter giggling, but then, those sounds turned into something else, only moments later.<p>

The sky dragon was starting to seriously regret, removing the guilt spell, from the young man.

It seemed to have completely removed his ability to keep his hands to himself. She snorted, laying her large head on her paws, once more, covering her ears, with her tail, and looking away from the tent...  
>It was going to be a looooong few days...<p>

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	10. A Birthday & A Goodbye

**Edited: **11/18/14  
><strong>Posted: <strong>11/21/14

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 10: A Birthday & A Goodbye**

**.**

A week later.

This morning, was Wendy's birthday party. Her birthday was a few days away, yet, but Grandeeney wanted them both safe. And for them to be safe, they'd have to be away from her.

Wendy would be really 100, physically 13 and assumed to be around 19 by those she held dear, unless she cared to disabuse them of that idea... She wondered, briefly which age the cake was for when Grandeeney produced it for them.

Wendy was sorry when she finally knew. Grandeeney had a strange sense of humor and was stubborn.

She made Wendy sit there while she light 3 candles that were in the shape of the numbers: 1. 0. 0. Along with 13 normal candles and 19 others on opposite sides of the 100, from each other...

"Grandeeney, can't we just eat the cake?"

Wendy asked, blushing deeply.

"No, we're doing this normally."

She scolded softy. Mest snickered.

_**'She just wants to play the mother roll.'**_

He thought grinning, he kind of thought it was cute.

"Anyway you look at it, that cake is anything but normal."

He said and received a glare from both of the females in front of him.

"Go jump in a lake, I want this party to just be my daughter and I... go on, shoo, shoo!"

She said making a *Shooing* gesture with both hands. He arched an eyebrow at her and sat right where he was.

"Thanks to your lovely daughter I don't need to go freeze my ass off in a lake again. So, No. I won't go jump in a lake."

He said sounding amused, Wendy turned beat red at the mention of his no longer needing the lake to cool his needs for her.

Grandeeney shot him a venomous look and told Wendy to blow the candles out.

Wendy didn't like all of this attention, even though it was just her mother and Mest... She turned even redder and then blew them out before either of them could get it in their heads to start singing!

After she blew them out, Grandeeney clapped and hugged her daughter, giddy and seeming to be acting very silly to Mest.

"Are you _REALLLLY _the Sky Dragon? Aren't Dragons suppose to be cool and noble?"

He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you _WANT _me to get pissed?"

"Not really, your actions are just amusing..."

His shrugged at her when she just glared, and then he bect, his right hand rubbing absentmindedly at his shin, his lower legs hurt. He paid no attention to the pain though. She continued to glare at him, then she kissed Wendy's hair.

Wendy wondered why they seemed to be snipping at each other, but she didn't ask. Grandeeney went to a crate that was hidden in a tree stump.

While she was gone, Mest leaned over, so close to Wendy's ear that a thrill ran down and then up her spine when he spoke.

"When we get to Hargeon port, You'll get your birthday gift from me... We'll also get a room at an inn since it'll take a few days to figure out how to get to Tenroujima."

She nodded, her toes curling in her boots with the need his closeness had awakened in her.

He smirked, glanced at Grandeeney, who was opening the crate and not coming over yet. He brushed Wendy's hair from her neck (it was in it's usual style at the moment). Then, he lightly licked the skin between her throat and shoulder and then bit her there softly, sucking on her skin.

She moaned and bit her knuckles as his hand slid around her waist and under her tunic to caress her small breasts. She thought she'd melt! She leaned into his hands and panted softly, one of her hands tangeling in his hair.

At that moment, though, Grandeeney turned around and arched a silvery blue eyebrow.

"Could you please stop mauling my daughter in front of me..."

As soon as she said that his lips and hands were gone from Wendy's body.

The Sky Maiden groaned and slammed her head on the table, turning red again. Mest laughed and scooted back to his seat.

He liked the effect he had on Wendy.

"Wendy, are you still with us, darling?"

Grandeeney asked a bit annoyed at Mest. After a moment Wendy picked her head up and nodded,

"Good. Here's your birthday gifts."

Her mother said as she pointed out 7 boxes.

Wendy blinked and took them.

The first was a large box, almost the size of Wendy's head.

Inside it was a large Lacrima Crystal, it was set on a stand and it was jagged instead of like a crystal ball. Inside the Lacrima was one of Grandeeney's smaller feathers.

She looked at her mother.

"This is a communication Lacrima. It is enchanted to not break easily. You can contact anyone who has a Lacrima communication crystal. However, I added a feather to it. That will allow you and I to communicate mentally, as well. No matter the distance. Just touch it and call my name and I will respond if I am able to."

She said and Wendy smiled, started to hug Grandeeney and she shook her head,

"Wait until you've opened them all, dear."

"Ok."

Wendy pulled the second box over, she opened it and blinked, she found a beautiful belt inside it.

The belt was made from silver, looked like chain, and in the front and sides of it were crystals.

The crystals were set into some of the links of the chain. Wendy counted 10 crystals just a little bit smaller than her fist. She looked at her mother, but Grandeeney nodded to the other boxes, she would explain them all after they were opened.

Wendy opened the third box. There was a book inside it. The book was large, Wendy carefully lifted it out of the box, and read the title:

*The Complete Library Of Sky Dragon Magic By Grandeeney & Sylvaniea*

She wondered how one book could be a library.

The book had a buckle holding it closed, she unhooked that, and, opening it, she found it hallowed out. There was another Lacrima inside. The book was hallow and basically made to house the crystal.

She wanted to ask, but she didn't dare, she knew Grandeeney would explain it to her in a while.

The 4th box held a pair of boots with a wing motif on the outside heal of each one.

The boots themselves felt like a soft leather and were jet black with the wings being white. There were colored gems set here and there in pretty patterns.

The boots themselves, were ankle boots, which meant they'd cover her ankles but not go much higher.

The 5th box held a beautiful set of jewelry. A bracelet with gemstones set into it and a necklace with the same gems, they lead to the focal point which was a set of silver wrought feathers in the shape of a heart.

It was a delicate looking necklace and bracelet.

There was also as set of barrettes with silver wrought feathers on them and gems as well. And there was a set of pretty earrings, they matched the other jewelry and would dangled from the ears a bit.

Also, in that box was a circlet for her head, somewhat like a tiara, with gemstones set along it's body and a tear dropped shaped crystal the color of the ocean, hung from it's center. It would lay on her forehead above and between her eyebrows a bit.

Finally Wendy opened the 6th and then the 7th boxes. They were the largest by far. Inside she found about 25 outfit sets, all having been made by her mother, like the leggings, tunic, ankle boots and fingerless gloves that Wendy had first woken up in.

Some included leggings, some included skirts and still some were pretty dresses!

She now looked at her mother, who was smiling at her.

"This,"

Grandeeney said happily, pointing to the contents of the second box,

"This is something I used years ago when I was in human form. You can store your magical energy in each of these crystals, and use it if you ever become low on it for one reason or another.

You charge each of the 10 crystals with your magic power, and the crystals will retain and hold them for when/if you ever need them. It will also give you a healing ability boost of sorts if you need it.

And this,"

She moved her hand to point at the contents of the 3rd box, She looked a little sad, Wendy assumed it had to do with Sylvaniea's death,

"A dear friend and I, put this library together, the crystal is a portal to lead to the library. Here's the command to unlock it, don't say it here though, wait until you get to Tenroujima before doing that,"

She said and Wendy nodded. She took the paper her mother held out and looked at the key words, then folded it and laid it in the book, under the crystal, then latched the book again.

"This,"

Grandeeney continued after a moment, as she pointed to the contents of the 4th box,

"These are boots that will allow you to maneuver better in the air, you'll be able to walk as you world on the ground rather than use the wind to lift yourself up and propel you... If you train, you can probably even do hand-to-hand combat in the air if need be."

She said smiling.

Then she looked at the contents of the 5th box, the jewelry.

"Y-Your father had those made for you when you were born. They were made as magical items. They will alter their size to fit you as you get older."

She smiled fondly lost in a memory for a moment- then she looked at Wendy.

"He said that; since I was the queen of the Sky Dragons, and you were our child, that you were the princess of the Sky Dragons. After that, he comissioned this set of jewelry. They also have protective magic... But I've never looked into it, so I am not sure if they will do anything else... Or, even how strong the protection is..."

She said softly... after a moment she sighed. She looked at the boxes by Wendy's feet.

"Those are clothes I made for you. Like the outfit your wearing now, and that Mest is wearing.

I used my fur, feathers and scales to create the fabric. The cloth is very durable and will provide you with protection.

Also the clothes should never wear out, or, at least... Not easily, and they will alter themselves, to fit you as you grow.

I wanted you to have some battle clothes that would protect you and still look pretty."

She finished and gasped as Wendy threw her arms around her neck.

"I love you Grandeeney!"

She cheered and kissed her mother's cheek.

After a moment of shock, she hugged her daughter back happily.

A few moments later, she pulled back and looked at her daughter... She did not want to go back, but she couldn't remain with Wendy either, rogue dragons would sense the quantity and quality of her magic and challenge her. After 100 years in seclusion, raising her child (minus the 14 years she'd left Wendy of course), she hated to admit it, but, she couldn't defend herself properly.

Staying with them would be suicide.

She backed up, holding a finger up to Wendy to hold on a minute, then she ran into the tent. Wendy looked at Mest and he shrugged.

Wendy came over and sat on his lap.

"Hey!"

He protested a bit startled and she giggled and leaned against him, watching the tent entrance.

Sighing in defeat and amusement he put his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Sorry!"

Came Grandeeney's slightly breathless voice from the tent, then they saw her emerge, Wendy sat up a bit straighter.

"Everything ok?"

She asked her mother as she watched the woman walk up to her.

"Yeah, I just... I forgot one of your gifts..."

She said blushing a bit.

Wendy blinked.

"You've given me so much already..."

She protested softly and Grandeeney shook her head, looking sad as she sat down.

"Not nearly as much as I would like to."

She said and held out another box, this one was about the size of the large book box.

Wendy blinked and took it.

After a moment she opened the box, still sitting in Mest' arms.

"W...What... I can't!"

She protested when she saw the large quantity of money that was in the box. Wendy had NEVER see so much.

"Yes, you can. In the bottom of the box is a pass code to the account connected to the one that money came from.

In the account it came from is all of the money I have been saving for you for 100 years, plus the money left by your father's family for you and a LOT of interest. I moved the account from my name into your name, It's all yours.

Memorize that code, then destroy the paper, so no one has access to it. You should be able to access the account from any bank in Fiore as long as you use that code."

She said seriously, as she looked at the startled girl in front of her. Neither she nor Mest could even begin to imagine the amount of jewel it would add up to.

Wendy mutely nodded and closed the box, afraid she'd lose the code or the money.

Once that was done Grandeeney looked at Wendy & Mest.

"Now, off of your boyfriend... And Mest, on your feet."

She demanded and he frowned, He thought about protesting, but as Wendy slid off of his lap, he sighed and then stood up.

"I also made you about 15 pairs of battle clothing, made the same way as Wendy's and with the same enchantments, will you accept them?"

She asked and then, he nodded.

"Yes, of course, thank you Lady Reyna."

He said then frowned a bit.

"I can't teleport myself, Wendy and all of these crates of clothes and items though... Not in one trip and I may not be able to find my way back here before nightfall..."

He looked worried.

Grandeeney smiled and handed him a box, the box was empty and pocket sized. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Just look at an item, and say: *In Box*, while holding that box open in your hand. keep saying it and everything you look at, while saying those words... Will go in the box."

She said smiling. He looked a bit skeptical, but he did as she said. Soon all the boxes of clothes were in it, Wendy grinned and packed her gifts up and he put her items in the box as well.

Once done, the box closed itself and sat in his hand light as a feather.

Once that was done Grandeeney stood up.

"I'm going to head back to where my friends are, but before I do... I went to see Igneel and Metalicana a while ago. They asked me to see if you would be willing to take these to their boys."

She said opening another storage crate and pulled out the bags, that the fathers had given her. She sat the bags at her feet and looked at the 2, in front of her.

"It's information that Natsu and Gajeel's fathers wanted them to have, information about their human mothers."

She added. Mest looked at Wendy and she smiled.

"Sure,"

She said so Mest put those bags in the little box as well.

Then the 3 sat down to eat the cake, Wendy chatted with Mest and Grandeeney a lot, trying to ignore the fact that her mother would be leaving.

When it was finally time for Grandeeney to leave, She used a spell and cleared the camp completely and so fast that neither Mest or Wendy was quite sure what she did or how she did it!

She and Wendy both cried, and hugged, but finally let go of each other, then Grandeeney did something that neither Mest nor Wendy had expected.

She walked up to him grabbed him in a fierce hug. She whispered to him while she held him there.

"Don't leave her, don't ever betray or hurt her and I will love you. But if you do any of those things, I will hunt you down, my vow to protect humanity be damned, I will hurt you if you do anything like what I just mentioned, to my child."

She whispered honestly.

He smiled.

"You won't have to, if I did that I'd see that I was punished. I wouldn't deserve her, or life.

I still don't deserve her as it is..."

He whispered and she looked at him.

"Yes, Yes Doranbolt Mest Gryder, you DO deserve my child. And my friend, that's because she SAYS you do."

She said and kissed his cheek before pulling away.

She'd used a spell to keep the words they'd spoken from traveling to Wendy's ears.

Grandeeney kissed her daughter's forehead again before moving away from them, changing to her dragon form and taking off. They stood there watching her silently for a few minutes then Mest pulled Wendy into his arms and kissed her.

"Happy Birthday... Lets see if we can rent a room at the port..."

He said softly, his hand gently caressing her cheek as he looked at her lovingly. She would finally be completely alone with Mest! In a bed rather than a futon!

She missed her mother but she had a feeling she could hear them when they made love, that was just a horribly embarrassing thought for Wendy.

She kissed him again, he was kneeling, so that they were more level with each other's height.

He rested his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes when they broke the kiss.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, more than you can probably imagine."

She said smiling at him, he slid his arms around her waist, their foreheads still touching.

"Close your eyes."

He said gently. She did without question... Then he teleported them both from the clearing...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	11. Hurt Feelings, Kisses & Dragon Scales

**Edited: **11/25/14  
><strong>Posted:<strong> 11/26/14

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Some reviews would be REALLY appreciated.  
>There are some scenes in here that border on being limes. But, I think, their not full limes, because it's mostly suggested.<br>Anyway, I wont have outright as long as she as is (physically), but not until Wendy's body matures. If you read the first version of this story, then you'd know what I mean by that. But I don't want to spoil what will happen, for the new readers. As far as lemons are concerned. I've chosen not to have any outright lemons at all. Not on fan fiction. net, anyway. I may post some connected to this story at adult a fan fiction. Org.**

**As for the content of this chapter, in comparison to version one... This chapter changes completely, in regard to: the events surrounding Mest's condition, it's progression and such.  
>This will likely be the last time I address the comparison between one and the other, here.<br>From this chapter and up, is where major deviations from version one, are likely to happen. Anyone who read the first version will recognize the differences.  
>I hope they are not hated and unwelcome. Please let me know what you think, in either a review or a PM.<br>I would really appreciate it.  
>Also, please keep in mind, that if you do like the story, a review would be much appreciated.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 11: **Hurt Feelings, **Kisses & Dragon Scales**

**.**

Grandeeney landed outside of her cave, her wings were tired. She knew that the other two would have sensed her presence, so, she didn't bother to announce that she was back.

She missed Wendy and Mest already. So she was moody.

The sky dragon yawned widely and walked into her cave. She started turning around on her bedding, once she was in, getting settled.

As she laid down, finally, she blinked, having turned to face the opening of her cave, she was now staring into a pair of golden eyes.

'_**What?'**_

'_**I wanted to know how you were, and how those kids were.'**_

She yawned again and rested her chin on her feet. Looking at him.

_**'How did you know I was injured?'**_

'_**The boy with your daughter... I read his mind when he-"**_

_**'Huh? You sound as if you met them...'**_

She said lifting her head, cocking it a bit to look at Igneel.

'_**We did.'**_

Her eyes widened in surprise.

_**'When?'**_

'_**When you sent them away while you were being attacked. I read his mind, since he was here.'**_

'_**How did he get-?'**_

'_**You had him teleport right above the nest of a Wyvern.'**_

'_**Oh... So, you had him come here?'**_

'_**I didn't think you'd be happy if they were eaten.'**_

He pointed out, rather dryly.

She thought about that, then nodded.

'_**You're correct.'**_

'_**So, how are you, and how are they?'**_

She laid her chin back on her paws, watching him as she responded.

'_**They seemed fine, when we parted...'**_

'_**Have you sensed anything dragon-like, from that boy?'**_

'_**No, he's a normal human.'**_

'_**Somehow I seriously doubt that.'**_

'_**What do you mean by that?'**_

'_**What I mean, is, that it felt like there were 3 male dragons in my cave, when it was me, Mtealicana, the boy and your daughter.'**_

She frowned, thinking about that.

'_**Are you trying to say that he's got dragon blood in his heritage?'**_

Igneel nodded. She furrowed her brows, thinking a bit.

'_**How are you?'**_

He asked her again, she blinked at him and seemed to shrug.

'_**Tired, sore... Otherwise, yeah, I'm feeling ok.'**_

'_**Good.'**_

He said, turning to leave, as she thought about what he'd said about Mest.

She knew he was an orphan, she knew she'd checked to make sure he wasn't related to William's family... But other than that, who he WAS related to, was a complete mystery to her.

She'd have to consider his heritage a bit more, she supposed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few hours before Grandeeney returned to her cave:<em>**

* * *

><p>Mest, for the last day or so, had been feeling hot. It wasn't the usual hotness that he felt when he was with Wendy. No, It was fever hot.<p>

He chalked it up to Reyna removing the guilt spell. And ignored it. Up until now, anyway.

As he watched the sky dragon leave, and he and Wendy prepared to do the same, he felt hot. Somewhat clammy as well, and his shins were hurting once more.

Wendy noticed him rubbing his shins, and frowned.

"Mest?"

He blinked, startled out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Wens?"

She smiled, she liked it when he called her that.

"Are you ok?"

She asked as her smile fell, her lips forming a worried line.

He smiled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"... Yeah. I'm fine..."

She heard the hesitation, and looked up at him through her now, messed up bangs. He saw that she was about to press the issue, so he decided to change the subject.

"Hey Wens...?"

She blinked.

"What?"

"Did I tell you: "Happy Birthday"...?"

She smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yes, you did, several times today!"

She said giggling softly.

"Good. Then let's see if we can rent a room in Hargeon..."

He said softly, his hand gently caressing her cheek as he looked at her lovingly. She would finally be completely alone with Mest! In a bed rather than a futon! That clearly got her mind on other things!

She missed her mother, but she had a feeling she could hear them, when they made love, that was just a horribly embarrassing thought for Wendy.

He was now kneeling in front of her, so that they were more level with each other's height. He rested his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes when they broke the kiss. He made sure that their bangs separated their skin, otherwise she would have noticed his fever too easily.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, more than you can probably imagine."

She said smiling at him, he slid his arms around her waist, their foreheads still touching.

"Close your eyes."

He said softly. She did as she was told, without question... Then he teleported them both from the clearing...

* * *

><p>Wendy opened her eyes and looked around, confused. She frowned slightly. She didn't smell the sea air. She didn't hear the merchants of the port town... No docks, no ships...<p>

"Mest, I tho-... MEST!?"

Beside her, Mest Gryder had suddenly collapsed.

"Mest?!"

He was still for a moment, he had broken out in a cold sweat. She brushed the bangs from his face, looking him over, and she felt relived, when finally, as his eyes fluttered open.

"W-Wendy...?"

He sounded weak and tired.

"Yeah, I'm here."

She responded immediately. He smiled and reached out to touch her face gently. She held out her hands towards him.

A soft glow emitted, from her small hands, and he sighed in relief.

His breathing was shallow and rapid.

She could tell now, that he was burning up. She didn't understand what had happened though. He closed his eyes, she started panicking.

"Mest!"

She cried, she stopped trying to heal him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her close.

"I'm not dying, darling. The fever's just making me tired."

He said softly as he kissed her hair. She pulled back, and looked down at him.

"What's wrong, though?"

She asked, sniffling. He started to lean up on his elbows, but he was suddenly hit with a sharp pain in both of his shins.

"AHHHRG!"

He screamed, causing Wendy to flinch, and he fell back down.

"Mest!"

"I'm... I'm ok, Wens..."

He said, wincing.

"What hurts?"

"Nothing."

He said stubbornly as he finally managed to pull himself to his feet.

"You screamed because something hurt. I'm not stupid, I know when-"

He'd knelt in front of her again, and suddenly grabbing her, he kissed her deeply, to shut her up.

As he kissed her, she felt the sensation she knew meant that he had teleported them again.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew, there was the tug of breeze on and in her long dark blue hair and she smelled salt in the air. Mest grinned at her as she opened her eyes, then he got to his feet, and she grabbed his hand as they made their way out of the alleyway they'd appeared in, they were at the port.<p>

She was mad at him for kissing her to make her be quiet. But, she didn't want to address the situation here.

They were in public.

Wendy suddenly felt cold and shivered as she looked around, Mest saw her shiver and scooped her into his arms, princess style and started walking towards the inns.

Wendy turned red from embarrassment.

"Mest, put me down, you're drawing attention to us!"

She said in a fierce whisper. He chuckled.

"Not happening, I like having you in my arms, and besides, I saw you shiver. You were cold, this way you're not as cold."

He said and she sighed, resting her head against his chest.

She loved him so much, and she worried about him. Yet... He was brushing her sincere concern, aside.

When they finally found a nice looking inn, Mest went in, still carrying Wendy and told the innkeeper that his sister had twisted her ankle, that they needed a room for the night so she could rest.

The man looked worried.

"I only have single bed rooms available..."

He said and Mest smiled.

"It's ok, I'll sleep on the floor or in a chair if need be, how much?"

The man told them the price, and they paid. Then Mest got the key and carried the still silent, brooding, Wendy up to their room.

"We're siblings are we?"

She asked with a raised eyebrow once he let her feet touch the floor, when they were finally in the room.

He closed and locked the door behind him. Then he turned to look at her.

"Don't bother giving me that look. In public we will be. In Privet and once we get to Fairy Tail... No, we're lovers... I'm posing as your brother because I remember what your mother told me about the kind of magic your body is releasing. I don't want you to be raped, like she was..."

_**'No one would hurt his Wendy. And he sure as hell, wouldn't let anyone violate and hurt her the way her mother had been!'**_

She nodded, it seemed to make sense, posing as her brother would allow Mest to act possessive against other men, without much question.

He looked around the room, there was a bathroom.

"Now, about earlier, Mest. What hur-"

"Hey, Wens, let's take a shower."

He said as he took her hand in his. She blushed deeply. She'd never bathed with him before. He saw her hesitation and pulled her closer to him, nibbling her neck as he held her close.

She whimpered in pleasure and let him pull her into the bathroom. Once there, he stripped her clothes, and sat her on the sink.

"This isn't a shower..."

"Well, yes, that's true... We'll get there, soon."

He responded. He planned to thoroughly remove the thought of his fever and pain, from her mind right now. He was fairly sure that it was nothing. It didn't hurt, now, anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over an hour and a half later:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wendy leaned against the shower wall, panting. The hot water ran over her, still, overly sensitized skin.<p>

She was flushed, her knees were weak and her heart rate had yet to calm down. He'd finally letting them both get washed up after having some fun with her. Now, he stood, watching her as she tried to stay upright.

"Need me to carry you out?"

He asked, worried because she had yet to move. She licked her lips... Blushing once more.

"Well?"

He asked softly. Waiting for an answer. She shook her head slightly.

"No, I'll be ok."

She said finally, tiredly. Still somewhat breathless.

"All right, I'll head into the bedroom to get some clothes on, then."

He said. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, go ahead. OH! And please open the window! To let some air in."

She said and he smiled, waving his hand over his shoulder as he left the bathroom. She watched as he walked away and her knees went weak all over again.

She ended up sitting under the shower, her body was still humming. She thought, that she was surely becoming somewhat addicted to him.

* * *

><p>He got dressed, and then walked over to the window and opened it. There was a little balcony outside of it. He absent-mindedly rubbed his left knee as he watched the city life outside. It was night by the time they even got to Hargeon.<p>

But the town was alive with people and sounds and smells.

He stood up and stretched his back. He glanced at the ocean, wondering how they'd get a ship to go there. He didn't think that it would be too easy. Since, as it was, even the council, years ago, couldn't do much. They'd needed him to sneak into her guild to find the island.

Finally, he walked back into their bedroom, and sat the box, that Grandeeney had given him, on the bedside table. Faintly, he wondered why both of his shins and knees hurt as badly as they did.

He didn't notice anything wrong with them, while he was bathing... Or, was it, playing...? With Wendy just now.

He shrugged and flopped onto the bed.

He couldn't think of anything that he'd done to them... He didn't know that it was caused from kneeling in Grandeeney's blood, to help Wendy save her.

He fell asleep, trying to figure it out.

* * *

><p>Wendy came out of the bathroom a short time later. Her legs finally not so weak that she was afraid to stand on them. She smiled when she saw him asleep. She went over and sat beside him, brushing some bangs from his face. Briefly, she wondered why he still seemed a bit warm and clammy.<p>

Tomorrow, she swore that she wouldn't let him distract her.

After their activities a short time before, she was worn out. Too warn out to wake him up and argue... He'd likely just try to seduce her again, anyway.

So, she decided to worry about it later.

She lay down beside him, watching him sleep and soon, she too was asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mest still had pain in his shins. He groaned softly as he shifted when he started to wake up. Wendy blinked awake when she heard his groan of pain.<p>

"Mest? Are you ok?"

He looked around at her, found her lying beside him. He gave up trying to hide it from her. He sighed, rubbing his legs, through his pants, as he answered her.

"Not sure, my legs hurt and they have since Grandeeney was almost killed. Maybe I slid in the blood and hurt them..."

He said, sleep still heavy in his voice, at that she sat up.

"Take your pants off."

She stated bluntly.

"Not now Wendy, I'm not in the mood for- OW! Hey! Why'd you hit me?"

He demanded rubbing his head where she'd hit him and shooting her a nasty glare over his shoulder.

"Because, I want your pants off, so I can look at your legs, Idiot!"

She snapped, turning red-she didn't think they could get his pant legs up high enough to see all that likely needed to be seen... Though neither was sure if she was red because of anger or embarrassment.

"Oh,"

Was his lame response, he got up and unhooked his pants, letting them fall to the floor, he stepped out of them and laid on the bed in his shorts, she blinked when she saw his legs, they were kind of red, but also they had a pearly quality almost like...

"Dragon Scales..."

She whispered in awe.

"Excuse me?"

He asked, sitting up and looking at his legs, sure enough, there were: see-through, pearly scales covering his skin from his kneecap down to the top of his foot.

"What the hell?"

He said, blinking at it, he reached down to touch it, but Wendy slapped his hand away.

"Wendy?"

"Don't do that!"

She warned, a bit nervous. She bit her lip.

He tried to think. He had to figure out how in the world this would happen. Then he snapped his fingers as it occurred to him.

"When I was kneeling in Reyna's... Uh... Or, rather, in Grandeeney's, blood, my pants were soaked through with it, when I got them off of my legs, her blood had soaked through to my skin. Maybe it has something to do with that..."

It happened quite a bit longer than only a few days ago... He knew it was likely that he wasn't correct... But still, He didn't know what else to think.

It was likely, that it could have taken a few days to show up. Possibly even triggered by him using his magic to get them to Hargeon. He knew damn well that he didn't have scales there before.

Not even the evening before when he and Wendy took their shower together,

Suddenly another thought occurred to him.

"Also, she, that is- your mom, asked me... If I got her blood on me. When I said that I had, she looked more worried and asked me how I felt."

Wendy's eyes widened and she handed him his pants.

"Put those on, I'll get the communication crystal, and see if I can ask her about this."

As he put his pants back on, she got the crystal out of the box.

She set it up, on the coffee table. Then, sitting in a chair, she placed her hand on one of the crystal's spires.

Then a moment later, she sighed. She was so worried about Mest!

She just couldn't focus.

He walked, lazily, over to her, and, bending over her shoulder from behind, he blew in her ear.

She yelped and jumped away from him, her eyes huge with annoyance. He chuckled, looking pleased with himself.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You weren't able to concentrate, you were too worried and stiff... I took care of that, feel better?"

He asked, sounding a little smug. Frowning deeply at him, she thought for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do..."

She said, sitting down again. Mest sat across from her. She closed her eyes, put her hand on the crystal again and...

_**'Grandeeney? I need to ask you a question...'**_

She thought at the crystal, then opened her eyes, watching the feather suspended in the crystal.

_**'Wendy?'**_

She blinked, she heard it!

She looked at Mest, but he didn't seem to have heard it. He was busy wondering why he was still so hot, and if it had to do with the strange scales on his lower legs. His eyes were closed, he'd opened his shirt completely and she felt her throat go dry at seeing his bare chest.

Forcing her thoughts back on track, she looked back at the crystal. Supposing that it was some kind of telepathy, since he obviously didn't hear her mother.

_**'H-Hi.'**_

_**'Are you and Mest ok?'**_

_**'Well, yeah, sort of... I guess.'**_

Reyna had heard that tone of voice before, from her child. She could hear the worry etched clearly in it.

_**'What's wrong?'**_

_**'It... It's Mest. He- his legs were hurting, so I looked at them, and their red on the shins, like the skin is irritated... That's not the problem though, there seems to be a layer of dragon scales over the skin there, the scales are somewhat see through and pearly...'**_

There was silence, so Wendy went on.

_**'He said that you had asked him if he got your blood on him. And that's when he told you he had, you seemed annoyed... Or upset, maybe worried? **_

_**Why was that? The part of his legs in question is where he got your blood...'**_

She trailed off a bit, not sure if her mother could hear her since she didn't hear anything from her.

_**'G-Gran-! Mama-Grandeeney?'**_

She tried and then there was a sigh in her mind.

_**'I hear you, baby... I'm sorry- I was just thinking. Can you ask Mest if he had a cut anywhere the day I was injured? It's possible that he may have. And that some of my blood may have gotten into it...'**_

Wendy thought she sounded a bit sad at the last part.

_**'What would happen if he did?'**_

She asked a bit tentatively.

_**'Just ask him for me, please, darling.'**_

Wendy sighed and looked at her boyfriend, he'd been watching her silently, he was on the couch across from her with one arm thrown over the back of it and he looked rather relaxed. Aside from his sweating and seeming to have trouble breathing, she thought he looked rather sexy, at the moment.

He'd Turned her into a pervert... Or, maybe she was one to start with?

She asked him about the possibility of a wound, told him what her mother had said.

He thought about it a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, I cut my hand & my knee got skinned..."

She had a confused look on her face. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, messing it up further as he sat up. That didn't make him look any less sexy.

'_**Keep your mind on track, Wendy!'**_

She scolded herself mentally. She'd have to ask her mother how long she'd be in heat, for. It had caused her hormones to take over her mind.

"When we were on the hill with the Wyvern..."

Her eyes widened at that.

"Oh, but... How did you get..."

He was shaking his head slowly. He didn't want to tell her how it happened. That made her want to know more!

"Mest."

He pushed to his bare feet and started to pace.

She watched him, getting more and more annoyed as the minutes passed.

"Mest!"

He stopped abruptly, startled. She watched him, as he looked at her direction, but not at her.

He jammed his hands in his pocket. Then he stared defiantly at the floor.

She sighed and got to her feet. Breaking her connection with the crystal, and her mother. She walked over and stood in his line of vision, he blinked, when he saw the tears in her large brown eyes.

He sighed again, his shoulders sagged.

"Don't cry Wendy..."

He whispered, he reached out and cupped her face, brushing the tears that had brimmed over..

She sniffled and looked up at him.

"Mest, why wo-"

He'd leaned down, and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. Whimpering, she leaned into his hands. She kissed him back. A play of tongue against tongue, teeth, tugging softly at bottom lips and finally...

"I got the scratch..."

He finally whispered against her lips, as both were pulling out of the kiss, their eyes slowly sliding open.

"... When I fell on the ground... After you kneed me..."

He sighed softly.

"W... What?"

He could hear her voice quaver a bit. His eyes shifted, he away from her. Standing up. His hands went back into his pockets.

"Wens... My hand was scratched by a rock, that I landed on. And... My knee was skinned at the time, as well."

His eyes darted back to her pale face.

"That happened, when I fell, after you kneed me. But... I didn't notice anything, aside from some stinging in my hand and knee, at the time. I didn't realize it would possibly lead to something serious. The worst pain was in my..."

"In your groin..."

She said softly, he looked at her and sighed as he finally nodded. This was why he didn't want to tell her.

He'd been afraid that she'd blame herself. He was proven correct.

Her eyes widened. She backed up a bit, muttering that it was her fault. He made to grab her hand, thinking that she'd run from him.

But she collapsed to her knees... And started crying.

"Wens... Please, baby... Please don't cry."

He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair again, sitting on the bed, and watching her cry.

He doubted that she'd let him try to comfort her. She really liked to beat herself up over things like this, things that were NOT really her fault, or to be avoided.

So, he waited, watching her sob into her hands, with his own heart breaking, at the sight.

Finally, after quite some time, she quieted. She sniffled lightly. And looked up at him. When she did, she found him staring at her. She bit her lip and looked down again.

Then, gripping at her tunic, she looked back up at him. She found him still watching her, patiently.

But he looked unbelievably sad.

"We... We..."

She cleared her throat, because it was cracking and dry. Then she tried it again.

"We slept together the next evening. I didn't notice any-"

"That's because they both healed over night. I didn't think much of them at first. But, once I got us all changed, and once I got a barrier around us, I felt them stinging, and when I looked, the skin was healing up right then and there."

She looked back at him and nodded. She got to her feet quickly. And headed back to the crystal.

Her mention of that evening, after her mother was injured... He frowned, as he watched her head for the crystal. He had to tell her what happened.

"Wens...?"

She stopped and looked over at him.

"Don't feel guilty about it the scratches..."

She nodded, after a moments hesitation, then she started for the crystal again.

He clenched his fist. And called out to her again.

"And... Wendy...?"

She stopped again, glancing at him, once more.

"I need to tell you something that happened the night after your mother was hurt... Once your done talking to her... I'll tell you"

He said, he was going to tell her about kissing Reyna.

She nodded, worried. She could hear fear in his voice and smell the fear raising off of him, as well.

When she got back to the crystal, she relayed what he'd said, about the cuts, to her mother. Then she told her, that the wound seemed to have healed much faster than normal.

Though, she didn't tell her mother that he got the cuts, because she'd been pissed at him, and jammed her knee hard, into his manhood. She suddenly felt anger through her connection with Grandeeney.

_**'Mama?'**_

_**'Sorry, my temper just got away from me. I can't do anything for you from this distance. Just stay there a minute and I'll be in touch...'**_

She said and cut the connection, then she called out to Porlyusica

_**'What do you want now? I thought you said you'd leave me alone.'**_

Came the ill-mannered reply, Grandeeney laughed to herself and responded.

_**'I need you to have someone from Tenroujima go and get Wendy and Mest Gryder, they are at an inn in Hargeon port town. I can only communicate with you and Wendy long distance, and now- Mest, at short distance.'**_

_**'Gryder? Isn't he that spy from the council Why wasn't he assassinated with the lot of them, by those damn demons? He's the one who left Wendy and the others on the island to die, isn't he?'**_

_**'It's complicated 'Yusica. But no, he did not intentionally leave them to die, he suffered greatly because he couldn't help or save them.**_

_**For many years.**_

_**Now he and Wendy are together... Romantically. Don't ask me to explain that, he's not a pedophile either, though.**_

_**They will explain if you ask once they're on Tehrou... I need someone to get them though, because, they were going to charter a ship to get close enough to see the island. Then, once they saw it, he was going to teleport them from the ship to the island.**_

_**The problem is, he is now unwell and it may affect his magic... Please Porlyusica?'**_

She then explained that she also would need her to heal Mest when he got to the island. She reluctantly agreed and then Grandeeney thanked her and called out to Wendy.

When her daughter responded, She told her what she and Porlyusica had spoken about and Wendy agreed.

* * *

><p>The whole time this was going on, Mest had gotten bored. So he leaned back on the couch, his head, feeling a bit foggy. He supposed it had to do with the fever.<p>

Finally, when Wendy had completed her contact with her mother, she looked over at her lover.

"Mest...?"

He blinked again and looked at her. She didn't like how out-of-it, he seemed. She went over and sat down beside him.

He sat up straight as she rested her hand on his forehead. He was burning up with fever.

She bit her lip and was about to pull her hand away, when he grabbed her hand. She blinked, looking at his face.

"Wendy, I said I had something to tell you..."

She sighed softly.

"What is it?"

"I kissed Reyna."

She froze suddenly and looking at him, she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"What?"

She asked again, thinking this was some kind of joke. He sighed and moved, suddenly she was pinned under him, as he looked down at her.

"I made love to you, the night after she was injured. Then, I slipped out of the futon and got dressed.

I teleported away. I wanted to think.

I was still feeling incredibly guilty, about... Us."

She just looked up at him, her eyes huge.

"A while later, Reyna came after me, wanting to be sure I was alright, since it was strange for me to leave the tent, like that. When she started talking to me... I..."

He sighed, pausing, as he rested his head on her shoulder breathing in deeply. Enjoying her scent. Finding it overwhelming and relaxing.

"The feeling of guilt became overwhelming. I know you're not a child. But, your appearance, it was enough to trigger a spell..."

He said and lifted his head, looking at her again.

"However,"

He said, he was now telling her the part he was most frightened of telling her. The fever was making it hard for him to focus, he had a feeling he skipped saying something important...

"Before she noticed the spell... Before she could remove the spell, that the council had placed on me... Wendy, I'm sorry. I'm... I'm so sorry. I pinned her to the rock we were sitting on... And... I kissed her."

"Kissed her?!"

He nodded stiffly.

"Kissed her..., how...?"

He looked pained by that question, instead of telling her, though, he dipped his head down and crushed his lips to her in a somewhat forceful, open mouthed kiss, his tongue thrust into her mouth and he invaded her senses briefly. Then he pulled back, she was gasping for air under him. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"You... You were with me... Y-You... We... Together...!?"

She said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"And then... After, with me... You kissed my MOTHER? You kissed her like THAT? After making love to me, just hours before!?"

He nodded, moving off of her, to let her get up if she wanted. She sat beside him a moment, then she got up.

"Where are you going?"

He asked, truly concerned.

"I need to finish telling you what ha-"

"Out!"

Was all she said, her voice sharp and full of hurt. Then she ran for the door to their apartment, he cursed his own existence.

"Wendy! Wait! I need to tell you-!"

_***SLAM!***_

He trailed off as the door was slammed closed behind her.

He cursed himself, because he'd hurt her. And because he was stupid. He was stupid on SO many levels.

Then he got up, planning to go after her. But when he tried to teleport, he found that he couldn't.

He got dizzy and felt ill, instead.

So, ignoring his churning stomach, he started to run after her.

"WENDY!"

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	12. Forgiveness & Fear

_**Posted: **_12-3-14

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**I'm feeling very small right now.**_

_**Really depressed.**_

_**Someone I spoke to, who was very upset about the pairing, but otherwise very sweet and nice, made me feel that way. She mentioned pedophilia... Using that term, hit me hard, I guess... since I know someone who was molested as a child and teen. Anyway... I don't want that term associated with some of my favorite characters.**_

_**Apparently, not many people, such as this person, even want to hear about WHY I believe that Mest is the same age as Natsu... Or even a year or two younger. They don't care for me to point out the proof of his likely age in the manga and that... It's just really depressing.**_

_**At the moment... I seriously, REALLY wanna kick Mashima-Sensei. I wish he'd just list a damn age for the man (I said man, because he is now, after the time skip... I'm also pissed at him (not that it matters if I'm pissed off or not) ATM for that time skip, as well. For a number of reasons).**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 12: Forgiveness & Fear**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some hours later:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wendy sat on a bench, She was at the pier, facing the ocean. Facing the direction of Tenrough Island. Facing the direction that all of her friends, her family, were in. Everyone she loved, aside from 2 others, were on that island. They'd been waiting for her.<p>

If she could, she'd put the other 2 with the rest and she could have them with her forever. But, she supposed that was a selfish thought.

She shivered, and hugged herself. It was late in the afternoon. The sun was setting over the horizon and the wind from the ocean had picked up.

The cool breeze blew across her now dry cheeks, and ruffled her bangs and the rest of her long blue hair.

She wasn't mad at Mest anymore. But, the thought of him kissing her mother... It still hurt.

She felt bad for running out when he was sick. In pain. And likely because of something that she, herself, had done to him.

She didn't know how to feel at the moment. Or what to do. But, she knew she likely had to go back soon. She worried about his condition. She worried about making him worry. She worried about hurting his feelings. She worried about-

Someone was behind her. That person had just gathered and lifted her long hair, she froze. She didn't like people messing with her hair, save for a few. She couldn't smell the person because of the breeze, it was blowing their scent away from her.

Just as she was about to try and pull free, a cloak was settled over her shoulders. Her hair released, once the fabric was against her back and shoulders. She blinked in surprise.

She unfolded her arms from around her, then lifted a piece of the fabric to her nose, and inhaled as her eyes softened. Affection shining in them. She smiled.

Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, breathing in the scent again and feeling her toes curl in her shoes, in response. A large, warm body, sat beside her. She stayed where she was, huddled under the cloak and breathing in the scent. His scent.

"I'm sorry."

She felt her right ear, the ear facing the person beside her, twitch slightly. The words were breathed out on a sigh. An exhausted sound to the voice that made her heart hurt. She was the cause of it.

The wind had shifted, it now blew his scent all around her.

She lifted her head, and looked to her right, and felt cold, once more, when she saw how tired and banged up he was.

"Mest!"

She cried, jumping to her feet.

He was slouched on the bench beside her, his head back and eyes closed. She thought for a moment that he'd fainted. But... He opened his beautiful sea-foam green eyes, at hearing his name leave her lips.

He was bruised. His clothes torn in some places and dirty.

"What happened to you?"

She asked, tears stinging her eyes once more as she cupped his face.

"I... It doesn't matter. I finally found you."

He whispered, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her to stand between his legs. He leaned forward. Hugging her tightly as he buried his face in her hair and shoulder.

"I found you."

She heard him whisper again. She hugged him. Resting her head against his and sighing.

"I'm sorry Mes-"

"No!"

She frowned. His answer was sharp and ragged. She felt his shoulders shaking slightly, and, with a shock of realization, she knew he was crying.

"Mest..."

"I thought I'd never find you!"

She heard, and tightened her arms around him. She opened her mouth to say something, but he continued. Now, openly sobbing into her shoulder.

"I've been looking for you all day! Since you left.

I... I couldn't teleport. I tried.

But every time I did try, I got physically ill. Then, when I managed to get that working, I found I couldn't control where I landed..."

She sniffled and started crying softly, herself, as she gently pushed him away. They looked at each other, she cupped his face with both of her hands and started to heal his bruises.

His eyes locked onto hers.

"I... When you left earlier..."

He whispered, reaching up and cupping her face as well. She watched him, she was still crying softly, but he'd managed to get his own tears under control.

His right thumb absent-mindedly caressed her cheek as he spoke softly, while she worked on healing him.

"I was trying to tell you what had happened, because... it was a mistake, on my part. And I thought it fair that you know..."

His eyes closed and he sighed.

"But, then you left. I was going to apologize. But... You left me..."

He said, he sounded broken.

"I... I didn't realize that you would hate me for-"

She'd kissed him softly. He blinked his eyes open, and saw her own eyes still open.

He gulped and kissed her back softly and lovingly. He put all of his feelings into kissing her.

After a few minutes, she had wrapped her arms around his neck. No longer healing him and he pulled her against him. When the kiss finally broke, she rested her forehead against his.

"Wendy I'm s-"

"I accept your apology, Mest... And, I'm sorry, as well... I, by no means, hate you..."

She said honestly. The sun was almost completely down now.

He watched her, quietly. And then he smiled a bit.

"I love you, Wendy Marvel."

He said softly as he nuzzled her nose with his. She giggled and did the same. Neither realized that she now straddled his lap.

Finally, after staying like that, for a while, he kissed her again. And she closed her eyes this time, with him. Moments later, the breeze stopped and she no longer smelled the fresh sea air so strongly.

She felt him deepen the kiss and realized that she was, now, on her back. Something soft below them. She opened her lips to him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss even more and his hand shifted, cupping her small breast threw her tunic.

She moaned, and arched into his hand as her tongue played with his, until finally she sighed and broke the kiss, she gently pushed him away. She looked around and smiled.

"You teleported us to our room, at the inn."

She said softly, he nodded... Though, he looked drained of energy.

"I wanted to kiss you with everything I had... But I couldn't do that in public... I'm just glad it worked that time..."

He whispered with a relieved sigh and then kissed her again. Licking his way down her throat causing her to moan and then, she was gently pushing against his chest. He backed off, looking down at her, seeming confused. She cupped his face again, looking up at him and smiled.

"I won't have sex with you, Mest."

She said softly. His eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but she rested a finger against it.

"You said earlier... That you still had felt badly about being with me while I looked like a -"

"Oh, but Wendy, I meant befo-"

She shook her head. Still smiling up at him.

"It may no longer be openly bothering you... But, I can't ask you to be with me when..."

She shrugged, he moved, letting her sit up in the bed. She could see that the teleport here, had taken a lot out of him.

"I love you. I do..."

She said and reached out, running her hands threw his hair.

"But, I also know, Doranbolt..."

His eyes widened. He couldn't remember the last time she had used his first name. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists, leaning his head into her gentle touch.

"I know that it has to be hard, for you to be with me while I'm like this. And... I know it's hard to remember to act like my brother, so that people don't think badly of us..."

She said softly. He looked at her and sighed. She was right... But, still...

"I want you Wens. I don't want to wait, to love you, for 6 or so years. I don't want to wait until you look old enough to..."

She had leaned over and kissed him. A moment later, she pulled back.

Both locked eyes again. Silence filling the room.

The silence became so loud, that he thought he might go insane. Then, she spoke, softly.

"You won't have to wait that long."

She said softly. He looked more confused.

"Excuse me?"

She smiled, kneeling in front of him.

"I'll find a way for me to age just enough, to be able to hold you in public."

She sounded excited, she threaded her fingers with his.

He watched as her eyes shone with the happiness he heard in her voice.

Still, he worried. He knew she was still in heat.

He felt the pull on his body and magic so strongly. And he knew that she did as well.

If he pushed the issue he knew she'd willingly give herself to him, again and again.

Shaking his head slightly. He was repulsed at the thought.

"I love you the way you are, Wens."

She smiled, leaning over, resting her head against his chest.

"I won't change, Mest. My body will, but I'll still be me, inside."

He sighed and hugged her.

"I love you, Wens."

"I love you too, Mest."

She said. After that, they both lay in the bed and fell asleep. Holding each other close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early the next morning:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mest woke up as the sun was just raising. He felt better. He knew that someone would likely come to help them get to Tenroujima, soon. So, he had something to do before then. Before he was away from a town with shops.<p>

He slipped out of bed carefully and changed his clothes, then, he left a note for Wendy and left the room via his feet and the door. He figured that it was safer that way.

As he closed the door though, a breeze blew in through the window and the note fluttered from the bedside table to the floor and under the bed.

* * *

><p>A while later, Wendy's sensitive nose woke her up.<p>

Mest's scent had weakened with his absence from the room. She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes and called out to him.

Her ears listened, for the faintest sound. But, nothing came. No response. She got up, worried and searched the suit and found nothing. Just as she was about to get her shoes (which she'd kicked off, before falling asleep in his arms) on. A knock came at the door.

Without thinking that he would not need to knock. She rushed to the door, flinging it open with a bright smile on her face.

"Mest, where have yo..."

She came face to face with... Ichiya, from Blue Pegasus... Though, he was a bit shorter than she was, now.

"Master Ichiya-San...?"

She murmured, backing up. Her face falling. Behind him stood Jenny Rearlight, Hibiki, Ren and Eve.

"Hiya Wendy!"

Jenny said brightly. Ichiya frowned. He usually had a strange effect on women... But... Hmmm.

"Hi Miss Jenny."

She said half-heartedly, she stepped back to let them in.

All of them picked up on her mood fairly quickly. Eve, was the first one to voice it though.

"Miss Wendy, what's wrong? You seem displeased, to see us."

She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Eve-san... I just..."

She blinked, her eyes stinging and the next thing she knew, she was crying.

"Way to go, Eve. You walk into a room and the girl cries."

Ren said looking annoyed and bored.

"I seriously doubt that seeing Eve, made Wendy cry, Ren."

Hibiki said with a sigh as he walked past the others and knelt in front of her, only to realize that when he did that, he was no longer at eye level with her.

"Miss Wendy...?"

She sniffled and looked around her fingers, he held out a handkerchief to her.

She took it and mumbled a "thank you", then blew her nose in it. Ren snorted and Eve stomped on his foot.

Jenny came and knelt beside Hibiki. Both looked concerned.

"Wendy, what's wrong? Is it Doranbolt-San? Has he gotten more ill?"

Jenny asked, gently and Wendy shook her head, biting her lip.

"I don't know. I... I woke up and he was gone. Whenever he gets up for something, while we're asleep, he leaves me a note and he comes back to bed, quickly."

Ren arched an eyebrow.

"You make it sound like your in a relationship."

She smiled.

"We are! We're lovers now..."

She said happily, everyone looked at each other. Wendy hadn't thought much of telling them, because they were friends. Jenny cleared her throat.

"Boys, why don't I stay here with Wens, and you guys go look for councilman Doranbolt?"

They all seemed to unfreeze.

"Good idea, Jen."

Hibiki said, he and Jenny stood up and Ichiya and Hibiki left with the other 2.

Wendy looked around the room and sighed. She went back to the bed and sat down.

Jenny watched her carefully.

They'd been warned, by Makarov, who had been warned by Porlyusica, who had been warned by the sky dragon, apparently. That Wendy was in a magical heat. And that it would effect most men... That's why the trimens team had asked her to come with them.

Now, she heard this, and she wondered.

"Were you consenting?"

She asked Wendy softly. Wendy, who had been holding, and smelling, Mest's pillow, looked at Jenny a bit startled.

"Umm... Miss Jenny? W... What do you mean?"

"You said that you and Doranbolt w-were..."

She blushed. Wendy blinked at her, thinking. Then she smiled.

"Yes, we are. We're intimate. And yes, Of course I was consenting... He wouldn't force himself on me. He loves me more than life itself."

She said honestly. Confidently.

Jenny cocked her head, looking more confused. But, she didn't ask any more.

* * *

><p>Eve, Ren, Ichiya and Hibiki all split up. Staying in contact with Hibiki's archive ability.<p>

Eve checked all of the places that seemed like the usual, that Mest might end up. But he found no Mest.

'_**I suppose he's likely changed a lot since we were kids... I wonder. If I were a council member, in love and ill... Where would I go?'**_

He thought as he walked. He and the others searched for hours. Eve was heading to meet up with the others, when he passed an alleyway he'd not passed before. It was behind a jewelry shop.

As Eve passed, he stopped. There had been a crashing sound in the alley. He backed up.

Staring, he found his old friend, laying unconscious. The dust settling.

"Doranbolt!"

He rushed over and pulled him out of a box that he seemed to have landed in.

'_**He must have been trying to teleport.'**_

"Doran!... Hey, Doranbolt!... Damnit, Mest? Come on buddy, wake up!"

He knelt on the ground beside the other man and frowned. He was burning up. He used his magic to lower the temperature around them in the alley. And told his friends that he had found Gryder. Asking them to come help get him back to the inn.

While he waited for them, he tried slapping Mest's face and shaking him.

Finally, after a few minutes, he groaned and slapped Eve's hand away.

"Doranbolt?"

Mest opened his eyes, glancing up at Eve, and obviously not seeing him.

"Let me sleep, Lahar..."

He groaned. Eve frowned.

"Doran. Lahar's gone... He's dead."

He said and that snapped his friend out of it. He sat up sharply and groaned. His hand going to his head.

"I feel like I crawled back into a bottle..."

He muttered.

"You look like it too."

Mest frowned and looked at Eve.

"What happened..."

He trailed off, scrambling to his feet, Eve watched as Mest ran to a garbage can and was sick into it.

"You don't smell like your soused. But... you act like you have a seriously major hang-over."

Eve said, watching as Mest collapsed after he had been sick. Mest groaned.

"I don't drink any more, Eve."

"Any more?"

"Long story. Where are we?"

"An alley way by a jewelry shop, in Hargeon Town."

He replied and helped his friend to sit on a wooden crate.

"Jewelry shop..."

He mumbled, looking somewhat glassy-eyed.

"Mest... Hey!"

He snapped his fingers in front of the other man's face. Mest had started swaying slightly where he sat.

"Man, what the hell happened to you?"

"Dragon blood..."

Mest muttered and then seemed to focus.

"Jewelry shop?"

"Yeah, we're by a jewelry shop."

"Wendy... where's Wendy?"

"You'll see her soon. She's been crazy with worry. Why did you leave with no note..."

"Huh?"

"A note Doran. She said you were gone when she woke up and she looked all over for a note."

"A note...? I left one on the table beside the bed..."

"She didn't find it."

Mest sighed deeply.

"Just my luck."

He muttered. Then he started patting down his pockets.

Eve watched as he did, then his friend pulled a large and small set of boxes from his cloak pockets. He handed them to Eve.

"I seem to be... Not right in the head, at the moment..."

He muttered.

'_**That's an understatement'**_

Eve thought as Mest continued.

"S... So..."

He trailed off, looking as if he was about to faint. Eve snapped his fingers in front of his friends face.

"So? Doran... So?... So... What?"

He prompted as Mest tried again, to focus.

"So. Can you please... Please..."

'_**Please what? Damn it Mest! THINK!'**_

He thought, swaying a bit. He looked at Eve, he had missed his friend... He sighed and narrowed his eyes, zeroing his vision in on Eve.

"Eve..."

"Yeah?"

His old friend asked, worried for him.

"Please, can you hold on to these boxes for me? Until I get to Tenroujima?"

Eve knew he had to be seriously sick, judging by how hard it had been for him to just say that much.

"What is in them?"

Mest looked, once more, on the verge of passing out. But he forced his eyes to focus again.

"A birthday gift for Wendy in the larger one, and a... A ring. I plan to ask her to marry me."

Eve's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Eve... Please... Hold them for me...?"

Eve nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

He said and after putting them in his travel pack, he turned in time to see Mest falling forward, completely unconscious.

* * *

><p>By the time the others got there, Mest was asleep with his head on Eve's shoulder.<p>

"Don't say it."

Eve said, seeing Hibiki and Ren snickering.

"The love between friends, is a beautiful thing. Men."

Ichiya said, nodding approvingly. Eve face palmed and the other two started laughing.

A short while later...

"Off we go! The fair ladies await our return! ... Men!"

Ichiya announced loudly. Hibiki and Ren held Mest up between them and they started off. Eve was shorter than Mest and the other 2, so, he wouldn't do for carrying his friend.

He followed behind, with his hands in his pockets. He thought that the lot of them made for an interesting sight. Parading down the walking lane...

* * *

><p>Jenny was trying to occupy Wendy, so that she didn't worry.<p>

It wasn't working too well.

So, she lapsed into talking about her relationship with him, once more.

"We heard that you are... In heat. I take it, that's different from being on your cycle?"

She asked. She noted that Wendy winced at the term.

"I wish we could call it something else. It brings to mind, an animal that'll let anything... have at it."

Wendy said, squirming in embarrassment. Jenny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You could just say your hot? Or... In Want?"

Wendy looked up.

"In want?"

"Well... You WANT councilman Doranbolt, and he WANTS you?"

Wendy nodded. Jenny smiled.

"I think "In WANT" Sounds less dirty."

She said and Wendy smiled at her. She felt a bit like she was talking to Mira-san.

"Thanks Jenny-san."

"Just Jenny. Anyway, the guys bright me, even though I'm not on their team, because we were told you were, in WANT... They wanted me to stay with you, in case your... hmm... is it magic? Anyway, in case your whatever it is, pulls too strongly at their male parts."

She said and Wendy blushed. She had to pick now, when she'd be around the lot of them, to refuse Mest intimacy. When she wanted to be as close to him as was possible, for some reason.

She supposed it was her fear of him being affected by her and being unable to do anything about it, while he would see a beauty like Jenny.

Suddenly Jenny looked distant. She smiled and said ok, as if she was talking to someone else.

"Wendy, they found councilman Doranbolt."

Wendy smiled, and got up, waiting by the door, she would throw her arms around him. Hug him and then ask him where he...

Her smile fell as they finally arrived, carrying him. The 2 men laid him on the bed. And Jenny came over looking worried.

"What the hell happened, to him?"

She asked worriedly.

They all shrugged and watched as Wendy laid her hands on his head and chest and they started glowing as she started to work on healing him.

His vital signs were so low! She bit her lip, and she pushed as much magic into healing him as was possible.

* * *

><p>Mest found himself standing in some sort of ruins, he felt pain. All over. Every nerve screamed in pain.<p>

He was bleeding from a wound above his left eye. His clothes were torn, burned and his skin blistered from burns in some places.

Stumbling, he found his way to a half destroyed wall. Leaning against it, he saw fires, all around him.

That's all he saw aside from the burnt and broken walls.

However, he knew there were bodies all around him. He could smell the burning hair and flesh.

He felt ill at the stench of it.

He could head screaming. Crying.

Pleas being shouted and sobbed from broken people, begging those they loved not to leave them.

It was overwhelming for him and his eyes watered from the heat and fumes.

One voice, he could make out was Natsu's. Though, it sounded so desperate and broken, he couldn't tell who he was begging to not die.

Levy was laying dead in Gajeel's arms, he could see that on a distant hill.

In another direction, he saw 6 Exceeds, all dead. Wings out, like they'd died in mid-flight. A short ways from Charla's body, lay a shattered Exceed egg. Her arm was stretched for it, her other one was holding Happy's. Mest clenched his fist in anger and sadness, at the sights before him.

That's when he saw Grandeeney flying threw the air.

He had to admit, she was a beautiful dragon. However, his eyes widened as he watched her suddenly fall to the earth.

He started running, as the impact of her landing, shook the ground under his feet.

He slipped and fell, then scrambled to his feet once again and started heading to where she had fallen.

When he got there, he saw 2 other dragons, he assumed that one was Igneel and the other, was likely Metalicana. He looked over to where Grandeeney had fallen, he noticed she had something clutched in her paw, he walked over, she had her blue eyes opened. Her breathing shallow, looking painful.

But he could see that the pain that filled them was likely not from that.

She was bleeding profusely from a hole in her chest, her blood pooling around him once more.

He saw her paw open, and inside, laid Wendy's broken and bloody body...

He suddenly couldn't breath. He collapsed to his hands and knees. Wendy, he knew it was her. But, her body was... She had some how grown up. His Wendy. His beautiful Wendy. She was... He felt an anguished scream rip from his throat as he clenched his eyes tightly shut. He slammed a fist into the ground. Causing the dragon blood to splash around him.

One thought ran threw his mind, bold enough to smother the pain and add more to it.

'_**My fault!'**_

He was alone, he was alone, his family was gone. His future was gone. In an instant, everything was gone! His life might as well have been over, he...

He sat bolt-upright in the bed as he shook and sobbed, he looked around, He was in a dark room. It wasn't their inn room, though.

Wendy was sleeping at his side, seated in a chair, with her head resting on the bed.

He gasped for air trying to get his heart rate to calm down... However as he tried to calm down, the vision was suddenly before his eyes again, he hugged himself and started rocking as he sobbed brokenly.

"Wendy... God no..."

"Mest?"

Wendy asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes, as she sat up and touched him. He flinched, hugging himself more tightly and she looked hurt.

She slipped out of the bed and went over to Jenny and Eve, who had come running in at the crying & screaming.

Eve looked stricken. He'd never seem his old friend like this.

Jenny stood beside Eve, she looked just as worried and confused as he and Wendy did. She pulled Wendy into a protective hug.

"Take her out of here, Jenny. He's locked in some kind of... Some kind of vision/memory."

He instructed. Jenny nodded, and dragged the crying and struggling Wendy out of the room. Then, he closed the door behind him. Locking it. He immediately heard Wendy screaming and begging him to open the door. Begging him to let her help the man she loved.

Eve ignored it and walked closer to his sobbing friend.

He tried to speak to him, but his eyes stared ahead, glassy, not seeing anything before them.

They held a horrified expression, tears rolling down his cheeks openly, as he still gasped for breath.

Just as Eve had reached out to touch his friend, Mest suddenly passed out against his pillows.

That's when Wendy blasted the door inward, thankfully it stayed on its hinges.

Eve glanced at her and backed away as she stepped into the room. She just stood there watching Mest for a few moments, then she started walking slowly towards him.

He looked pale, so very pale to her. His hair was plastered to his head and face, his scar stood out in nasty contrast to the rest of his face because of how pale he'd become.

"Mest..."

She whimpered, tears shimmering in her eyes as she watched him, taking his hand when she got close enough to do so.

"Don't get too close, Miss Wendy! I don't think it's safe..."

Eve tried to warn, but Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced at her, and saw the silent tears in her own eyes.

"Don't."

She said softly to Eve. He sighed, pulling back.

"What happened?"

Hibiki asked him softly as Eve just shook his head... He and the others showing up just then.

"I think he had a nightmare, it seemed like when he sat up he was still locked in it... He didn't even see or hear Wendy, Jenny and I.

I can't even begin to imagine what kind it was... He's never... Not all the time I knew him as we were growing up...

Never, has he looked so utterly broken and frightened."

He muttered shuddering at the thought, once they were sure that he was asleep and quiet, they felt safe enough to leave Wendy there.

But Hibiki, decided to use his Archive, to try and check the man's condition.

Wendy walked over and brushed some hair from her sleeping lover's face, he'd been dripping in sweat.

Sighing, she sat in the chair beside his bed, once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Later- On The Christina:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wendy woke up, still clinging to Mest, however, he wasn't asleep, he'd apparently been laying awake watching her, she beamed when she saw his face, she reached up and touched his cheek,<p>

"Are you ok now?"

She asked, she could tell he'd cried again, not too long ago.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry I scared you... Hibiki told me what happened..."

"What was the dream about?"

She asked and frowned when he shook his head, tears threatening to fall again.

"Please, Please... Wendy don't ask me to relive that..."

He said with a break in his voice. She thought then, that, it must have had to do with the other members of the council and the death of his friend Lahar. She leaned up and hugged his head to her shoulder, she could feel him trembling.

He slipped his arms around her waist, needing to be sure she was there, that she was real.

He tried to calm himself down.

They stayed like that, with her hugging him and soothingly rubbing his head as she whispered softly to him that everything was ok... Eventually, his trembling stopped.

And he relaxed in her arms.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it."

She whispered softly as she looked at him... He nodded and laid down, pulling her with him. He rolled so that she was half under him. He felt like he was protecting her, by doing that.

But from what, she had no idea. She just rubbed his back gently.

Telling him that she loved him and would be here for him, no matter what.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	13. Reflections Of The Past

_**Posted: 1-10-15**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

Hi! Sorry This Took So long.

I had some offline things going on. They are still going on. And I had writer's block. I still have it on my Princess Tutu fic (But I'm trying to work through that as well).

Anyway, usually, when I get to the 13th chapter of a fic, I want to post chapter 14 along with it. I'm currently still working on chapter 14 for this fic. I wanted to go ahead and post this one, so that anyone who wants to read it, can. I wouldn't post it if I didn't think that I would have chapter 14 up soon.

I hope to have it up by Monday (If not tomorrow).

I just don't like the number 13.

I hope you all had good holidays and are having a happy new year.

I would really appreciate some reviews, they would be helpful, if you guys have the time.

It's a bit discouraging, in all honesty, when not many people review.

I don't know what you guys think of the story. And I really would like to. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but of course, flames are not. I am working really hard on this story.

That being said, Wendy really, actually isn't in this chapter at all. There's a reason for that. Mostly, it's Mest and Eve and some back story on them in the council. Wendy is mentioned, though. And she WILL be in chapter 14.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Note<strong>__**:**_

**About - The Lines, Followed By The Quotation Marks:**

_**~~~"..."~~~**_

If They Are On Either End Of A Word, Or Of A String Of Words... It Just Means That It's In The Background.

I Don't Foresee This Happening OFTEN, In this (Or Any, For That Matter), Fic.

This Is The First Time That It's Actually Appeared In Anything That I Have Written.

I Needed A Way To Have Something Heard In The Room.

But, I Also Needed For it To Be clear That It Was More, Or Less Background Noise, While Still Being Loud Enough To Be Heard. Loud Enough To Actually Bother Someone Who Was _**TRYING **_To Focus On Reading (I don't know if that makes sense!).

Anyway, I Can't Say For Sure; That It WON'T Come Up Again, So, I Thought It Best To Explain now.

I May Not Remember to Do So Later ^^;

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 13- Reflections Of The Past  
><strong>_

_**.**_

Eve sat in a corner of the room, he was reading a book, well; TRYING, to read it.

It had taken some time, quite a lot, actually... To get Wendy to leave her boyfriend. Finally, though, Hibiki and Miss Jenny, had managed to convince her to rest, and she'd left a short time ago, now, to go rest.

The other two, Hibiki and Jen, They had gone when miss Wendy had gone.

It HAD been quiet around here, after that, until about 12 minutes ago.

Now, every time he started to really get into the book...

~~_**~"No..."~~~**_

That would happen.

Slowly, and with a soft sigh, that betrayed his exhaustion and his annoyance: Eve lowered the book and he then looked in the direction of the weak, sleep-heavy, male voice.

It was a whimpered plea. The owner of the voice, didn't often make it a habit, to sound like that.  
>Doranbolt Gryder; was asleep, across the room from his blonde friend. The current situation, reminded Eve; somewhat - of how they had first met, as kids.<p>

Eve, himself, had fallen into a coma, the coma, had lasted for 3 months, after being knocked out, and forced to take a potion that would heighten and enhance his magic abilities.

As well as show the person administering the potion, the magical potential, of the test subject.

When Eve had told Hibiki about it, some time after he had joined Blue Pegasus... Hibiki had looked it up for Eve, and had found out, that it could likely open a Wizard's second origin, and also created the possibility for a 3rd, or even a 4th, origin.

Doranbolt had taken it as well, he was asleep for 5 months all together. Eve had been given the potion, about a month after Mest had, and also, Eve woke up a month before Mest eventually did.

Eve supposed, that Mest was asleep so much longer than he, himself, had been, because he had more magical potential and possibilities, it had likely expanded his body's ability to hold magic, by either opening the second origin for him (as it had done, for Eve, while he slept).

Or, by creating a 3rd or 4th for him.

Remembering that, just now, also made Eve realize something else, as he watched, from across the room, while his friend was currently in the throws of a nightmare of some kind... Now, he realized, that he had been mistaken earlier, in his assessment of his friend:  
>Earlier, when Eve had thought that he had never seen Mest so stricken and frightened, so out of it from a nightmare, he had forgotten that he HAD seen Mest like that.<p>

For the 1st year and a half, that the two of them were trainees, and living in a dorm-room, together, Mest would wake up screaming or just lay there, locked in a nightmare he couldn't wake from, as he cried helplessly for his mother and father, and a girl named Ella, who, Eve later had found out, was Mest's older sister, who had been taken, along with him, from their home.

Both kids had seen their parents murdered. Mest had seen his mother and sister, BOTH violated before his mother was killed.

He'd been forced to see that happen to his sister numerous times after, before she finally tried to escape with him, he had gotten out, but, before she could, she'd been killed right before his eyes.

Mest had been 6 when that happened, and his sister, Ella; had been 15 years old.

After that, he'd been recaptured by the guild that had killed his family and he was beaten regularly, they intended to sell him, though, they never told Mest what they were selling him as, or for, or to whom.

But, then, one day, he suddenly showed signs of magical ability.

After that, they kept him, forcing him to steal for them, to stay alive.

No matter how miserable he was, he wanted to live for his dead sister's sake. Otherwise, her death and suffering would likely have been for nothing. So, he'd endured, until he met Lahar and then...

~~_**~"Please... Don't hurt... My... Family!"~~~**_

At that, Eve snapped back out of his thoughts, and got to his feet. He then walked over and felt his friend's forehead with the back of his right hand... Mest, was still running a very high fever...

Eve had tried some of Ichiya's incense, and he'd tried some medicine, and potions, to help lower his sick friend's temperature... None of it worked, or, if it did help a bit, it didn't last very long at all.

The young man stood beside his sleeping friend, thinking for a few moments as Mest shifted restlessly, is lightly shaggy hair was plastered to his sweaty head and neck.

Eve really felt badly for his friend, he still cared about Mest like he was his little brother... Suddenly, his winter-sky-blue eyes widened, and he snapped his fingers as he had an idea.

Actually, he was now wondering if he really stupid, to not have thought of this idea before this; given the nature of his own magic.

He closed his eyes, raised his arms a bit as he concentrated, and whispered a spell, activating his magic to make it cold enough in the room for a light, warm snow (well, as warm as it could be, and still snow) to fall.

Slowly, after a few minutes, when Eve checked him again, Mest seemed to have calmed down, into a peaceful sleep. Once Eve was sure that his friend was cooling down a bit, he pulled the covers up, to Mest's neck, not wanting him to get sicker from being too cold.

Then he went back to his book and his chair, leaving the snow falling softly, over his friend.

It didn't accumulate, the flakes vanished as they landed on Mest and his blanket.

Eve watched him for a few moments, wondering, what kind of dream Mest had been having, to be so distressed, to sound like that... Then, he shrugged, and went back to his book, happy that his childhood friend seemed to be peaceful now.

Eve had no idea that Mest had been remembering the same things, as he, himself, had been remembering, only moments before. The good and bad, from his childhood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 Years Ago, Doranbolt: Age- 8.<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was a scrawny boy with dirt covering half of him, with nothing but ragged, torn, equally dirty clothes; to wear. The boy had a long scar from his temple, almost all the way down to his chin. It stopped just before it met his lip. He wore a bandanna over his dark, shaggy hair.<p>

And, he was currently tossing a ball in his left hand as he watched his prey below. He'd been sitting here for most of the day now, if he didn't get something and bring it back soon, he'd be hurt again.

He shuddered at the memory and his right hand moved to his left cheek as he felt the scar. It was almost 2 years old now, but the scar still hurt horribly.

Doranbolt's eyes were glassy from his remembered fear, the memory of that horrible night, making the scar on his cheek ache as he clenched his jaw... Suddenly, he noticed that his prey had started to walk away, again. He has to get SOMETHING right!

His prey, was a wealthy looking teenager. A boy who was about 10 or so years older than him (likely around 18 or 19). He was currently walking below the high stone wall that the 8 year old sat on.  
>The teen had his nose in a book, reading, not looking where he was going, or even seeming to be aware of his surroundings!<p>

The older boy, a young man, really... He wore his long, black hair up, and wore fancy looking, white clothing, that had a cloak that matched. Everything had a royal blue trim on it.  
>Also, he had wire rimmed glasses on. He might have been blinked as a bat, without them, judging from how closely to his face, he was currently holding that book of his.<p>

_**'Can he be any more open...?'**_

Doranbolt thought, frowning at the teen.

'_**Everything about him... It's all just **_**SCREAMING**_**: **_**"ROB ME! PLEASE!" **_**Well, it's his loss. I just don't want to get hurt anymore...'**_

Doranbolt thought with a mental sigh as he stood up, balancing carefully on the wall. He didn't like robbing... But, since his family was killed by the dark guild that currently held him as a forced member...  
>Since his sweet, beautiful older sister was brutally killed, so that he could escape.<p>

He had had no choice, he HAD to steal, in order to survive and protect the life that his sister had given her own to protect. He threw the ball away from his direction, watching as it landed across the street on the roof of a shop, rolling down and landing in the vegetable pack, on the back of a roving merchant.

Then, the boy's sea-foam green eyes, darted back to look at his target. The teen, no, his prey, had stopped reading and walking. He was now looking in the direction of the sound as he slowly closed his book.

_**'NOW!'**_

Doranbolt jumped down, intending to land on the guy, intending to grab his belongings and...

_***SMACK!***_

'_**Huh...?!'**_

The boy blinked as he watched the older boy, still below him for some reason, look up at him.  
>Doranbolt had hit a wall... An invisible one. But, it was definitely a wall... He thought so, anyway.<p>

The wall shimmered from the point of impact, then causing blue & purple runes to shimmer into visibility... And then, Doranbolt found that he had fallen the rest of the way, landing in front of the older teen.

"Humph! Oww!"

"You're the thief of the rumors?"

The teen asked, crouching before Doranbolt as he offered the boy his hand, Doranbolt slapped it away and scrambled to his feet, pushing the older boy as he did.

Then, the next instant, Doranbolt was gone, nowhere to be seen. And now, Lahar, was the only one there. He blinked around, looking for the boy and sighed, he hated being the bait, on missions like this... No one had mentioned that the thief was a child, and that that child was a magic user, who could teleport...

* * *

><p>The boy; Doranbolt, re-materialized outside of a restaurant, in an alleyway. He looked at the bag of money he'd grabbed and he bit his lip. What if this was all of the money that guy had? What would he do for food... Maybe he'd go return some of it and...<p>

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the arm. Painfully twisting it behind the boy's back as he cried out.

"What have we here?"

Upon hearing those words behind him, Doranbolt cringed away from the grasp and the voice. He knew that voice all too well, it made his skin crawl...

"I f-I... Gah! T-t... T-T-That hurts Sarrlk! Gahhhh!"

He stammered and cried out, in pain. Finally, he could take the pain no more, and the fight or flight response kicked in. The boy felt a surging of energy and anger, slamming the back of his head into the face of his captor, he was released, he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, trying to breath through the new pain, that was now blooming in his abused arm...

The man behind him screamed, the sound filling the alleyway as, without looking back, Doranbolt scrambled to his bare feet, and ran for the end of the alleyway. He had to get away from here. And fast!

However, as he rounded the corner, crashed into something.

He cried out as he fell, landing hard on his backside.  
>He looked up, frowning when he saw the teen that he'd just robbed. Smiling weakly, he offered the bag to the teen.<p>

He got to his feet with his hand still holding the money out, and when the boy didn't take it... Doranbolt gave a nervous look over his shoulder, dropped the money, and tried to make another run for it.

He muttered an apology, as he ran past the other boy.

Only to run into another invisible wall. Like the one before, this one also had shimmering blue & purple runes. Doranbolt tried to go around it, but, much to his horror, HE was INSIDE of it, this time.

Lahar looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"PLEASE! Let me go, he'll kill me!"

Doranbolt cried out suddenly as Lahar blinked, he looked around, and saw a large man running... Well, more like he was... Hobbling? In their direction. He had a hand over his nose, blood gushing all around it, and a dagger in the other. Lahar said nothing to the boy; but placed his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes at the man,

"Hello- I would like to-..."

Lahar started, then yelped when the man took a swing at him with the dagger. He ducked, then he noticed Doranbolt had collapsed, he was sobbing as he curled up, his hands over his head.

The enraged man, ignored Lahar completely, after that. He was trying to break through the barrier that Lahar had created.

"Sir..."

Lahar tried again, laying a hand on the mad-man's arm, the man took a wild swing at him, swearing at the teen, as he did.

* * *

><p>When he came to, a short time later, Doranbolt had found himself in a dark room. There was some light, coming through a hole in the ceiling.<p>

A strange scent tickled his nose... AND... When he tried to rub that tickled nose, he was alarmed to realize that, he couldn't move. At all. His arms seemed to be pinned to his sides.  
>He tried to teleport, but all that resulted in, was a nauseous feeling that was very unpleasant, and accompanied by a dizzy feeling that left him moaning in discomfort.<p>

"Shut up, child!"

He suddenly froze. His eyes going wide in the dimly light room. He looked around more carefully, now... And about 5 minutes later, was when he finally saw them.

The teen, that he had stolen from earlier, and... An... Old woman? Was it a woman? Was it even HUMAN?! The thing that sat beside the teen, was short and grayish brown. She had what looked like, patches of moss here and there on her skin (or, was that bark?).

Her eyes were very large and a light (almost white) green, and, at the moment, closed. She had long black/red hair, that hid part of a face that held so many wrinkles...

"I'm gonna barf!"

He said, the eyes (which had been closed) of both: the teen and the IT woman, snapped open.

However, the only one of the 2 who moved (aside from the eyes), was the teen. He had jumped up, muttering a spell of some kind and Doranbolt felt like he could move.

Immediately he ran outside.

However, he didn't head for the bushes to be sick.

Instead, he glanced around, trying to get his bearings and then, he bolted to the right.

Intending to make a mad dash for freedom.

However, he saw a clear wall suddenly shimmer into existence, before him (runes shimmering briefly across it before becoming completely invisible).

The boy skidded to a halt, placing his hands flat against it. He heard the teen behind him. Shouting at him to stop and/or come back.

'_**Yeah... Like that'll happen!'**_

Doranbolt thought sarcastically and then he tried to kick threw it.

With each kick, it shimmered briefly and then it was as if nothing was there, but he could still feel it.

How very annoying. What an annoying magical ability!

On top of that, Doranbolt was claustrophobic! Yeah, he was outside, but when he knew he was trapped someplace, even if he knew he was outside, while trapped, he still panicked!

This whole situation was just horrible for him.

He glanced over his shoulder again, when he realized that he couldn't see the teen yet, he tried a few other options: jumping and climbing over it, and then finally, walking around it... But... No such luck.

He sighed heavily, it was so heavy, a sigh, that the release of air from his mouth caused his bangs to flutter and ruffle a bit. He was running out of time and options.

'Calm down and think Gryder!'

He thought as he mentally kicked himself to try and calm down.

Soon, however, he could see the older boy heading his way. He didn't want to try and teleport again, simply because, for some strange reason; when he had tried that before, he had felt ill.

However... He had to keep trying. Either way, it would be his last chance.

If he didn't try it, he'd be caught.

If he DID try it, he would either be free, OR, he would be so sick he'd be caught anyway.

It meant that he had a small chance of being free... Nothing to lose from trying! Taking a deep breath.

He fixed his stare on a tree on the other side of the barrier wall.

"Direct line!"

He felt the usual tugging in the pit of his belly that meant he was going to teleport!

But, then it turned into another feeling and, by the time Lahar caught up to him, he was being sick behind a bush. He didn't know how long he was there... But finally, he collapsed onto his side and saw the older boy looking down at him with large, curious, electric blue eyes.

"Never seen anyone barf before?"

He asked the older boy. He was answered with those strange eyes blinking rapidly behind the glasses.

"Actually... Yes, yes I have. I've even done it myself..."

Was the answer he finally got. The older boy's speech was clipped and somewhat cultured. It annoyed Doranbolt

"Then WHY are you looking at me like that!?"

Doranbolt asked and lifted himself off of the ground, wiping his mouth as he did... Only to fall back onto the ground, holding his head, as he moaned again. WHY did he feel so blasted sick!

"Don't try to move, you'll be sick again if you do. I was looking at you like that..."

He said, as he picked the smaller boy up and carried him back inside the strange building.

"... Because I'm amazed that you're still alive."

He finished, as he sat the boy in a chair, Doranbolt blinked wide eyes at him, now he was afraid to move. Great...

"Why shouldn't I be alive?"

"My name is James Allan Lahar... My friends call me *Lahar* usually..."

The teen said with a friendly smile on his face as he offered his hand, to shake Doranbolt's... The boy eyed him, and then his eyes darted to his offered hand... Then back to his face, before he finally reached out and grasped Lahar's hand lightly.

"Doranbolt Mestgale Gryder... I don't have any friends, BUT... People usually either call me *Mest*, *Doran* OR... Just *Gryder*... When they're not calling me other things..."

He practically spat out the last word... Lahar raised an eyebrow, watching as Doran's eyes darted away as he said that,

"I'll call you Mest, then... Hmm... Mestgale? That's a unique name..."

Lahar said, smiling.

Doranbolt glared at him. But didn't respond to his curiosity. Instead, he fully fixed his penetrating stare onto Lahar, once more, as he said,

"Soooo... You gonna answer my question?"

Lahar smiled. He liked the kid. Even though he was a bit annoying at the moment.

"Because, I gave you a potion... It's being considered for addition to the T.I.M.P.S.L. list..."

At the blank look, that Mest gave him, he sighed.

"It's a nickname for a list called: *The Illegal Magical Potions & Spells List*. Irs being considered because... Well... No one's ever survived it... You're the first one to survive..."

He said as he placed his index finger against the bridge part of his wire-rimmed glasses, and slid them back up his nose, into place as Doranbolt's mouth fell open.

"You tried to kill me, then?"

"Well, not really... I had a feeling that you _**might **_be fine."

"... ... Then, why did you say you were amazed that I was still alive?!"

He asked, eyeing Lahar critically as the young man blinked back ay him, and then sighed.

"I... Had a feeling, that you would be ok... BUT! I figured that that feeling would be wrong."

"Then you _**were **_trying to kill me?"

"What!? _**No**_!"

"It certainly looked like that to me. Attempted _**murder**_!"

Lahar sighed heavily as he covered his face with both of his hands.  
>The old itwoman, that Mest had seen before, the one he still wasn't quite SURE yet WAS a woman... She started cackling, then and Lahar just glared in her direction, then at Mest, and finally he threw his hands in the air and walked towards the cackling it/woman.  
>Doranbolt narrowed his eyes, trying to see into the dark parts of the room.<p>

"Who are you people anyway?"

"The magic council..."

That was Lahar's annoyed voice.

"Aren't they the good guys? Why'd you try to kill me then?"

"OH!FORTHELOVEOF-!"

"Down, boy, down... That's enough Lahar. He's just annoying you on purpose, now..."

Giggled the it/woman... Her answer was a frustrated sigh from Lahar, then... Silence.  
>Mest waited.<p>

Ears alert for any sound. But he heard nothing. Then, finally, he felt something to his right,

"Aaahhhh!"

He had turned his head and screamed, as he scrambled out of the chair (stumbling over his feet in the process). The it/woman, had moved, silently and when the boy had turned his head, he came face to face... With the Old-Hag up close. Her nose was almost touching his and her eyes were wide and penetrating.

"I've had it with this whacked out place!"

He announced as he scrambled to his feet. That's when he felt a pain in his neck and...

* * *

><p>When Mest, next, came to, he was in a bedroom.<p>

He blinked open his eyes slowly, wincing here and there, as they seemed sensitive to the bright lights in the room around him and if he opened them completely, he soon found that that hurt very much... Once his eyes were able to open wide, he then looked around.

That's when he saw a little blond girl. She was there, in the room with him. She was on the other side of the room, sitting in a chair, at the foot of another bed.

She was about his age and, he thought, she was very pretty as well. He sat up, as she came over, smiling.

"Are you feeling better Doranbolt-San?"

She asked, resting her forehead against his. He felt himself blush as she checked for a fever.

"Uh... No... I, uh... I mean uh, sure... Yea... Wait... Huh?"

He said and she smiled, giggling slightly, as she pulled back.

"Good. I'm Eve Tearm... I'm your roommate."

She said as Doranbolt blinked stupidly at her. Then, slowly, he nodded.

"Call m-me... Mest... Please? ... Uh, wait a second... Where are we? Who put us here... And... Why are they making a boy and girl share a room?"

He asked quietly. Eve's eyes widened... But, before she could say anything, the door opened, and Lahar walked in.

"Good, he's awake..."

"YOU!"

"Yes... Me."

Lahar said, arching an eyebrow at the boy as Mest tried to jump out of the bed, but fell on his face, because he was tangled in the sheets.

He lay there, glaring at Lahar, who looked amused, and Eve sighed, trying to help the boy up, as Lahar continued.

"... Anyway, Eve, can you show Mest around?"

He asked, and though red faced, the blonde nodded. Looking very annoyed.

"Something wrong?"

Lahar asked and sighed as a nasty glare was directed at him from the blonde.

"Just the damn nickname you gave me! OUT! GET OUT, NOW! GET OUT BEFORE I BURY YOU IN SNOW!"

And with that, the red-faced blonde roughly pushed the smirking teen out, and slammed the door behind him. Then, Mest blinked as he found Eve's glare now directed at him.

"What'd I do wrong?

"I'm a BOY."

"... Huh...?"

"You heard me."

Sea-Foam green eyes blinked confusedly, at sky blue ones that glared at him from under blond bangs.

"B... But... Your..."

"I'm really a boy. I got the same stuff down there,"

He pointed at his own lower body,

"- As you do!"

"Huh...?"

"Do I need to sho-?"

"NO! Okay, I'll believe you... But..."

Mest looked away, frowning at the floor.

"But, _**WHAT**_? Spit it out!"

"Your... You're pretty..."

He muttered, not meeting Eve's eyes and feeling stupid to say that, now that he knew that Eve was a guy, like him. Eve sighed out heavily.

"Can't really help that. I look like my mom."

"And A... Also-"

He trailed off, wishing he could hide.

"Also WHAT, damn it, stop stuttering, I don't think you're strange, if you had a crush on me... Unless..."

Eve backed up a bit, looking ill.

"Unless, do you STILL have a crush on me!?"

Mest's head snapped up, wide eyed and shaking his head rapidly.

"NO WAY! It's just,... I'm embarrassed."

Said the 8 year old. And Eve sighed.

"Look... I'm not going to hate you for your previous thinking. Just, say what you were gonna say, and we can move on."

Mest bit his lip and nodded.

"Ok, I was gonna ask... Why do you have a girl's na-"

"A girl's name? No, that's the nickname that that sicko, Lahar, gave me. My FULL NAME is: STEVEN Tearm..."

"Oh... Sorry..."

Eve sighed and walked over to his new, depressed, friend and patted his shoulder in a reassuring manner... Hoping to make the boy feel better.

"It's ok, really. Common... Get dressed, I need to show you around the place..."

Doranbolt sighed heavily and suddenly slapped both of the sides of his face, with his hands... Eve arched an eyebrow.

"Ok..."

The dark haired boy finally said as he opened, and fixed his eyes on his new friend.

"BUT, before I move an inch... Where am I now? I mean, WHY are we here? WHO is that weirdo, Lahar, anyway?"

Eve sighed and sat on Mest's bed. He scratched the back of his head and glanced at the boy, from the corner of his eye before he finally started to answer.

"You are, in the magic, council headquarters, located in Era."

"Why?"

Eve glared at him, then pushed to his feet, and started to pace as he continued to speak.

"You and I are here because, we were previously caught up, in one way or another, with criminal organizations."

He looked at Doranbolt, and when the dark haired boy nodded, he continued.

"I was told that, in yours, they forced you to use your magic to steal. In my case, I was..."

He paused, looking a bit grim, then shrugged faintly and continued.

"Well, never mind that now... Anyway, Lahar, was taken in when he was about our age, by a woman, who was in the council, who thought he had potential.

Afterwards, he requested that she allow him to do the same, for other kids, who were on the wrong side of the law. Just as he had once been.

And, that is why you and I and about 42 other kids, are currently here. This place is run by Lahar and a few of his friends..."

He said, looking at Mest, wondering if he had explained it properly. He saw the slightly confused look on the boy's face, but he didn't have to wonder about it very long, because he soon voiced what was worrying and confusing him.

"They gave me something to drink... It was before. I think they called it a potion..?"

"Likely the crap that they gave us all... You were the first one who got it... It's illegal now, so, the kids here, with us, will likely be it..."

"How long was I asleep?"

"5 months."

Doranbolt's eyes widened.

"Wow..."

"I was asleep for 3 months, I fell asleep about a month after you... And then, I woke up last month... Apparently, the longer we are asleep, the more magic, we can wield... Guess your stronger than me, since you were asleep for longer."

Eve said, smiling, Doranbolt wasn't sure if he should smile back.

"What are we doing here?"

"They are going to train us to work for the magic council... Under Lahar's command."

Doranbolt blinked, and then got up to get dressed.

"What if we don't want to?"

Eve shrugged.

"I didn't ask. I'm happy here, I'm not forced to... Anyway, I'm safer here. And I'll be trained to use my magic properly and I can help others."

He said, and Mest though that he liked the sound of that, as he got ready to go with Eve...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forward several years, and now, Doranbolt was 13.5...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eve, had just left the council. The dark haired, green-eyed boy and Lahar, sat side by side on the steps, leading to the main doors of the Council HQ.<p>

They were watching as their 15-year-old, blonde friend, walked away from them.  
>A brown travel bag was slung over his right shoulder and his free hand in his left pocket.<br>His blond head was down as he walked away. Doranbolt had begged him not to go, but, apparently Eve had found out something about the council... And, he could no longer work for them.  
>He wouldn't tell either, his best friend (who, he'd switched from calling him "Doranbolt Or Gryder" to "Mest" a short time after they became friends...), nor would he tell Lahar.<p>

Lahar had attempted to force him to tell them, but... The heads of the council told him to not force it.  
>Not if he knew what was good for them all...<p>

Eve had said that he was lucky that he was able to get out alive, while knowing what he now knew, if he told either of them, his own, and there, lives would all be in danger...

So now, here they sat, watching him leave.  
>Doranbolt was trying not to cry. At his age, he shouldn't. But, he'd been forbidden any contact with his friend. Eve had been his best friend. Like an older brother.<p>

And because he was leaving, Doranbolt was no longer allowed contact with him.  
>Suddenly, he felt an arm rest against his shoulders, he looked over, and saw Lahar's sad face.<p>

The older man had been like a big brother to both, him and Eve... All 3 had become close over the years... Lahar was their mentor.

"It's ok."

Lahar said gently, and Doranbolt felt the dam break, as he covered his face with his hands, and let himself sob for the loss of a family member.  
>He'd lost his sister, his mother, and father, years ago... Now... He was losing one of his "brothers".<br>Lahar held his arm around the teen, as he cried. Lahar's eyes, though, went back to watching the disappearing form of the blond boy.  
>The council was not happy that Eve had left. But, he threatened to tell the general public about some secret that the council was hiding. Lahar didn't have any idea what it was that Eve knew... But he knew it was likely big. And, likely would endanger any and all who knew about it...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Currently- On the Christina...<strong>_

* * *

><p>When Mest opened his eyes, the first thing he knew, was that Eve was there. Not Wendy.<p>

"Where's Wendy...?"

His voice was hoarse, dry sounding and his lips felt chapped. Eve, who had been reading, looked up, and then he sighed as he set his book down.

"She was dead-tired, so, Jenny made her go to bed."

"Good."

Mest said as he relaxed a bit.

"How are you feeling...?"

They both looked at each other, and then Mest shrugged.

"Like a ton of crap..."

Eve got up and walked closer and rested the back of a hand on his friend's forehead. Checking for a fever.

"You're still burning up."

He said, frowning as he looked at Mest's blanket-clad legs. He hated that they couldn't help him!

"I can't remember much from how I got here... Do we know what's wrong with me?

"The fever is making it hard for you to remember... I suppose?"

Eve scratched the back of his head. Torn about answering and going to see if they had anything to bring his fever down. Finally, he sat beside Mest, in a chair and started telling him, all over again, what had happened... When he was finished explaining, he moved to get up, to get something for the fever...

But Mest's hand, had snapped out, grabbing Eve's wrist.

The blond man looked back and saw pain and confusion in his former friend's eyes.

"What?"

"Why did you leave the council, why did you leave us? Why?"

"Not now, M-Doranbolt..."

He tried yanking his hand free. But it was held in a vice like grip. He glared at Mest.

"No, you're not leaving... Not yet. Not until I know why you left us... Lahar died, not knowing why and he regretted that he couldn't help you..."

Eve narrowed his eyes at his friend... But finally, he sat down again with a heavy sigh...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Later- Tenroujima<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ren came running off of the ship, followed by Ichiya, then Eve, &amp; Hibiki; both had Mest's stretcher. Each one had an end of the stretcher.<p>

Ichiya was looking around for Erza, among the many members of Fairy Tail that were there to meet them. He sighed when Gray walked up, and informed him that she's suddenly gotten a job...  
>Gray left out, the fact, that she got the job, only after she heard that Ichiya was one of the people bring Mest and Wendy...<br>Everyone noted how pale Gryder seemed, and watched as he was rushed off of the beach, and into Porlyusica's clinic.  
>Then, all eyes turned back to the doors leading to the Christina.<p>

"Where's Wendy?"

Natsu asked, rather loudly, what everyone wanted to know. Ren said nothing, just sighed.

Ichiya, also said nothing. People were starting to wonder, when Jenny suddenly appeared, she looked worried. Her large eyes, searching the crowed. Then she smiled weakly.

"Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Cana, and then Levy-San... I suppose I can't ask for Erza since she's not here... Anyway... Wendy asked me to bring you onto the ship, to her room..."

She asked tentatively, the girls all looked confused, but, they started forward...

"Is Wens ok?"

Lucy asked, and Jenny nodded...

"Yes, she just... Well, Wendy needs some... Help."

"Is she ok?"  
>"Is she ok?"<p>

This question was asked by the girls, and by every other member of Fairy Tail.

Jenny smiled weakly and nodded to the members of the guild, then ushered the 5 girls that Wendy had asked for, into the ship. She closed the door behind them.  
>Everyone was left to wonder...<p>

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	14. Love's Determination

_**Posted: 1-13-15**_

_**Edited: 1-14-15**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

I feel kind of weird writing this story now that it's deviated so far from the Manga (considering the situation with the dragons and Wendy and the others and such) should I list this as an AU?

Or is it ok to just keep writing it as it is? I actually would rather not have to list it as such.

But, while I knew my ideas were likely NOT what the Manga would do... It never actually occurred to me that it would deviate and urge to try and follow what the manga dictates is so strong. But I wanna keep with my story. It's just a strange feeling.

I'd like to hear what other authors' opinions are, if possible. I don't know if what I'm saying is even making any sense. Hope it is.

Also, it's a day later than I had said. I'm really sorry about that!

**_Edit Notes:_**

Hi! I just edited and re-posted this. Sorry; that took so long. I fell asleep several times while proof-reading and editing this... And then again a few times while running it through the proof-reading software I'm using.  
>I would normally re-read it once more, because of that, but I don't have a lot of time. So, this is the final edit for a while. if I go back and fix anything it'll likely be much later.<br>Hope it's not too bad. Anyway, again, reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.  
>As for chapter 15... that might be a few weeks. Not sure.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Chapter 14 - Love's Determination_**

.

Erza Scarlet. A beautiful, brave; warrior-princess-like young woman, had just sneaked back into her own guild hall... And, in doing so, she had succeeded in scaring the hell out of the both of them!

She had entered through the: "very secret, underground entrance, that only a few currently knew about, because it had just been found."

Currently, both women, were clutching their chests, and gasping for air (screaming the way that they had both just done, tends to use a lot of air up, after all), as they glared at Erza.

Erza, who was now peeking at them from behind a... Potted tree... She looked absolutely terrified.

For some strange reason, both women had been arguing, when she had tapped them both on the shoulders... It wasn't the fact that she had tapped them, that had frightened them. It was the fact that there, had been, aside from the potted tree, a seemingly solid wall behind them, just moments before.

Therefore, there was no easy way for her to even BE there, let alone sneak up on them, like this.

Others in the hall were wondering why they screamed, so, Erza grabbed the both of them and yanked them into a hole, in the wall with her.

She closed the door and silence filled the tiny room.

"I'm not a bat, you know..."

Evergreen's snide remark came with annoyance lacing her voice. A moment later, Erza did a partial requip and one of her spears was then seen in her hand, as it illuminated the dark room.

"Sorry, But, when you both screamed like that, well... It was drawing attention."

She apologized as they both blinked at her. Evergreen sighed and crossed her arms.

"So, what? Why did you drag us in here... And anyway- WHERE is here?"

She asked, eyeing the walls around them.

"Erza? What the hell is going on, girl!?"

Bisca, who had known about there being a secret entrance, but not about its location, said.

She was speaking in a loud whisper and looking her friend up and down. Erza looked pale and was shaking slightly, from head to toe.

"Are you TRYING to give me early wrinkles?"

Evergreen was muttering. Then, both fell silent. Seeing the unspoken plea in Erza's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Bisca asked worriedly. Erza bit her lip.

"I... I saw the Christina docked... Is he... Are they still here?"

She asked and both women relaxed.

"You are being utterly ridiculous. If you're that afraid of Ichiya and that repulsed by him just tell him to go *sit on it and spin*."

Evergreen said with a flick of her hand through her hair. Bisca looked at her like she couldn't believe that she had said that. Erza shook her head. Looking paler.

"Why are you so afraid of him, anyway? You're so powerful..."

Bisca said as Evergreen rolled her eyes dramatically and left. She didn't want to deal with this. She had just been healed and woke up, finally, after being sick with Bixlow, Freed and Laxus, thanks to those damn demons, she didn't feel like wasting time on Erza's ISSUES.

"Why is he still here, Bisca!"

Erza asked, once Ever was gone, Bisca sighed.

"There's something going on there. Levy, Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, and Cana were all called on board the ship. Something about Wendy needing them... She asked for you too, but... Huh...?"

She had blinked, and now, her redheaded friend was gone. She went back out, into the main part of the hall and saw Erza heading for the Christina, shouting:

"I'm coming Wendy!"

Bisca cocked her head, watching as her friend entered the ship. That was the reason Bisca loved her friend so much: No matter who, what scared her, or why, she ALWAYS put her friends first.

On the ship, the girls, minus Wendy and Lucy, were all sitting in a common room like setting, Erza passed it, and then backtracked when she saw them all.

"Where's Wendy? I heard something was wrong."

She quietly said. Jenny sighed, the others stayed silent, as Jenny lead Erza to a room. Jenny knocked softly and when they heard Lucy's voice, she opened the door. Inside. Sat a worried looking Lucy and a young woman with long blue hair up in a high ponytail.

"Erza came to see you, Wendy."

Jenny said, and left, as Erza blinked and looked around for her *little sister*.

"Lucy?"

She asked, and Lucy pointed to the unknown girl. She was wearing a pretty blue summer dress. Her eyes were brown, and rimmed in red, obviously, she'd been crying.

Her face was pale, and she looked upset. Then, Erza noticed the tattoo on her shoulder.

"Wendy?"

She asked, her eyes huge from shock.

This girl was as tall as Lucy and nearly as curvy. She had long shapely legs, and a short waist.

As a whole, she was very beautiful.

Nothing about her looked like their sweet little Wendy, though! Weeeell... Maybe if she looked closely enough, the girl DID look a bit like an older version of their friend. The girl nodded, smiling. That was Wendy's smile. Tears were shining in her eyes as she smiled at Erza.

"Hi Erza... Yeah, it's me."

She said and Erza sighed, sitting down.

"W-What... How... Ok,"

She said as she took a deep breath. Then she should look at them again.

"Why do you look like THAT?"

She asked again. Both girls sighed and then started to explain.

Wendy told Erza what happened, right from the start. She didn't get too detailed, however, she told her that Grandeeney had taken both she and Mest. And that, while together there, the 2 of them had realized they were in love. But, that he had trouble dealing with loving her, while she looked as she had... So, when he became sick, because of the dragon blood.

She had done some thinking and researching, and, finally, in a book her mother had given her, she had found, and, without practicing it, she had tried the spell.

"So, what's the problem?"

Erza asked when Wendy was finished talking. Lucy blinked at Erza and then leaned over, cupping her hands around her friend's ear, to whisper as Wendy buried her face in her hands and started crying again

"She thinks she did something wrong with the spell. She thinks that Gryder will think she... Uh, enhanced her... Figure to make him happy."

She whispered and Erza frowned.

"Why, if he was sleeping with her before, would she-"

Lucy shook her head, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she did, frowning at Erza. She actually looked a bit mad, and anger showed in her whispered voice, as she told Erza the next fact.

"He's into curvy girls, though. That's what he told her, anyway. After admitting that he had forced a kiss on her mother, while Grandeeney was in human form."

Erza's eyes widened in a shocked outrage.

"He did what to her mother!?"

Lucy gritted her teeth, glancing at Wendy, who had thrown herself on the bed, her face buried in the blankets, as she sobbed. She didn't know if that was a reaction to what Erza had said, or, if it was still from her despair at the situation.

Lucy wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but... Wendy seemed, to her, to be more emotional than she was before. Then the blonde sighed heavily as she motioned with her hands, for Erza to quiet down. Erza cast large, worried eyes at Wendy, and then she sighed.

"He felt badly for it."

Lucy said softly, almost in a whisper.

"He told Wendy himself, and apparently, he felt horrible."

Erza frowned and crossed her arms, she hoped he didn't do anything like that again. If he ever did...

Lucy giggled behind her hand.

"What?"

Erza asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"You look like an overprotective mama, who's about to go teach a lesson to the boy who hurt her little girl."

She whispered and Erza sighed, blushing.

After that, they were silent, thinking, and watching as Wendy shifted, to cry into her hands, again. She hadn't wanted to look like her mother! What was she going to do now? He might think that she did this because he had kissed her mother!

"Wendy?"

After a moment or 2, the Bluenette looked up at the redhead, sniffling with watering eyes and a red face.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm upset that you did this to yourself; for a man, who betra-"

"Oh, but Erza, I WANTED to look my age! I-"

Erza waved a hand at her, and continued what she had been saying, Wendy closed her mouth and hung her head.

"- Betrayed us all, BUT... Has he rejected your new form?"

Wendy was silent a moment, then she shook her head, she wasn't looking at Erza or Lucy.

"No, But, he's currently very ill... I'm afraid of upsetting him and-"

"Wens, If you don't believe us, ask Porlyusica."

Wendy sighed as she looked up at Lucy Finally, she bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Ok, It's not that I don't believe you though... I-"

"Just go!"

All 3 looked at the door, Jenny and the other girls were crowded around there, and Jenny looked amused and annoyed.

"I want to go back to my guild..."

Jenny said, and then shrugged.

"And I can't do that, with you on this ship."

Wendy giggled then and got to her feet. They all could see that she wasn't used to the height yet, she swayed, a bit until Erza and Lucy each supported her. As they made their way to the door. She then flung her arms around Jenny, who looked startled.

"Thank you, Jenny-San, for being there for me, when I needed someone. All of my friends, my family were here, and you helped me a lot!"

She said and after a minute, Jenny hugged her back, as well.

"It really was no problem. Just be happy, Ok, sweetie?"

She asked and felt Wendy nod, before they finally pulled back. Wendy took a step and her legs wobbled. Lisanna grabbed her because she was the closest.

"No fair!"

Levy cried out suddenly. Everyone looked at the horror-stricken expression on her face, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"What?"

Lucy asked, coming around to rest a hand on her shoulder concernedly.

"I'm the only short girl now!"

She said suddenly, accusingly. Everyone then started laughing.

Meanwhile, Erza inched over to Jenny.

"Where's Master-Ichiya?"

Jenny blinked at her, a finger going to her lip as she thought for a moment.

"Master Makarov gave him permission to go into the woods, he wanted to look for a special flower for his perfumes... Hibiki, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Max went with him. He should be back soon, though. Did you want to see him?"

She asked curiously, as she looked at Erza. Hibiki had told her that Master-Ichiya had a thing for Erza... But, Jenny didn't know how Erza felt.

Until now, that was. She watched as Erza paled, at the thought and shook her head.

"Uh, no. That's ok. And, can you deny that I was here, if he asks?"

Jenny was very curious now.

"If you're sure-"

"I really am... And, do you have some perfume of your own?"

Jenny nodded, and since the other girls were talking to Wendy, she led Erza to her room and showed her, her collection. She watched as Erza tried out several, then she asked Jenny how much one was. It was the strongest, nastiest smelling one.

Jenny blinked, she was confused, but, she told her anyway. The next thing she knew, Erza had given her the money and taken her perfume.

Proceeding to spray it all over the ship. She ushered the girls out, and sprayed copious amounts of it all over, anywhere she had been.

When she was done, she handed the bottle to Jenny, who was gasping from the over-use of perfume.

And, said goodbye, leaving the scented ship as Jenny ran to open windows.

"Why did you do that Erza?"

Wendy innocently asked as Lucy and Cana supported her on her wobbly legs. The sandy beach wasn't helping her to keep her legs under her.

"I just wanted to."

Erza said, walking ahead as the other girls giggled or laughed.

Wendy frowned in confusion, but said nothing else about it.

* * *

><p>It took almost an hour for them to finally get Wendy to the guild hall (considering the trouble Wendy was having with her new height, longer legs and bare feet in the sand).<p>

When they finally DID get there, everyone had been warned ahead of time, thanks to Mira asking Levy to run ahead and warn everyone about the new and improved Wendy (version 2.0).

So there was a shock, when they saw her, however, everyone had been expecting her to look older.

Reedus blinked and dug into his bag of sketches, she looked very much like what he had imagined her looking like, had she aged, while she was asleep all of those years on the island. Except... This Wendy was MUCH curvier, than the one in his drawing.

He sighed and started working on fixing the picture before the girl was even fully in the building.

Juvia was crying in a corner, feeling left out because Wendy hadn't asked her for help, when she had asked the other girls. The reason, that she hadn't been asked was mainly because she didn't want Juvia going on about Gray, when she had other problems that she needed help with.

Gray and Natsu both looked alarmed and were afraid to hug her when she opened her arms to them both, for a hug.

But a glare from Erza had them both hugging the girl quickly.

She wasn't their sweet little Wendy anymore!

Why? Who had done this to her?

After that, they both stayed a bit away, looking nervous. Not really sure how to react. Actually, most of the men were like that now. Likely it also had to do with the intense attraction that her dragon magic was causing. Makarov had warned them about that, thanks to Grandeeney having warned Porlyusica.

But still, it was annoyingly there.

Wendy didn't mind that they were avoiding her, not too much, anyway.

Mainly because she was so tired.

She had NOT gotten any sleep the night before, even though Eve had told Mest otherwise.

She had stayed up worrying about the condition of her lover and doing research on how to make her body age a bit. Then, after she cast the spell, she'd been in tremendous pain from her body growing rapidly. Her clothes had torn and her bones had stretched painfully.

She had some stretch marks on her skin, that were already fading and every muscle and nerve in her body hurt, during the spell, as it was working.

After that, she had been panicking over the fact that she thought she did something wrong. She looked very much like her mother now. Was that what was supposed to happen?

She looked VERY much like Grandeeney now.

Except for 3 major things:

1) Grandeeney's legs weren't as long, and her waist wasn't as short, though, she was taller than Wendy.

2) Her eyes were still brown. Instead of her mother's sky blue ones, that had flecks of silver in them.

And;

3) Her hair was still its usual dark blue color while her mother's had been more of a silvery blue.

What would Mest think when he saw her, would he hate it?

Would he hate her now?

Needless to say, that had taken up her time for sleeping, so, when she got to the guild, she asked Master for a room, he blinked out of his state of bliss.

_**'So many beautiful young women in my guild, the other masters don't have so many!'**_

Then he had given her a room and Lucy and Erza helped steady her as she went up the stairs to it.

They were still building or renovating some of the old buildings around them, in order to have apartments and dorm rooms for everyone... But, for now, she would be sharing with: Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna.

Meanwhile, Ichiya had returned to the Christina, and promptly ended up in the clinic, along with Mest.

Porlyusica was not too pleased.

The reason for his being there? Well, Erza had just wanted to cover up her scent when she went crazy with Jenny's perfume on the ship.

However, she forgot something that she should have known (having grown up around Natsu's sensitive nose)- that something was.

It's easy to make someone ill, by exposing an overly sensitive nose, to a strong scent.

Poor Ichiya had, unsuspectingly walked into the ship, before Jenny could completely air the place out, he'd gotten a good whiff of all of that perfume and... Was in the infirmary for quite a while.

It took a while longer than the Trimens had planned, because of that, but, after he was better, the ship left the island.

Without Eve.

* * *

><p>When Wendy finally came down the stairs from her rest, she found Eve seated at the bar, with a drink in his hand. She looked around and saw none of the other members of his team.<p>

She thought that was strange. She was walking slowly, trying to not make herself dizzy. So, he didn't notice her, though until she sat beside him.

He looked at her and, then, he did a double take. Hibiki had told him what Jenny had told HIM, about Wendy's new appearance. However, he hadn't expected this.

"Hello Eve-San... Is something wrong, why are you guys still here?"

She asked as Mira gave her a glass of juice.

Eve went back to his drink.

"I'm the only one still here."

He said and she frowned.

"But, I th-"

"Look, Miss Wendy, I have my reasons."

He said shortly. The pull; to kiss and touch her, was MUCH stronger now. He found that very annoying.

She looked at her hands and sighed.

"You should go see Gryder."

He finally said softly, after a moment of silence. She blinked up at him.

"How is he?"

"He's already recovering, thanks to that healer woman."

She blinked, frowning. She knew Porlyusica was good, but still...?

"She healed him in one day?"

She asked and he looked at her.

"No. I suppose you're not aware, Miss Wendy, but you fell asleep a week and a half ago."

Her eyes widened, her hand going to her mouth.

"I can't have... I mean-"

"It's true Wendy."

Mira said, leaning on the counter. Wendy blinked at her friend.

"I don't understand... How...?"

"It was likely that spell you used on yourself."

Makarov said as he hopped onto the counter beside Wendy & Mira.

"I imagine that it exhausted your magic and your body."

He added and she bit her lip.

"Did he need me, while I slept?"

"No, he was asleep during his treatment. And he's not some little boy that needs his hand held..."

Wendy turned in her seat, to face the person who had said that, and she saw Porlyusica standing in the main guild doorway.

"That's good then..."

"However,"

The old woman continued,

"He has been awake now, for several days, and has been asking for you. You should go to him."

She said and Wendy nodded, she finished her drink and got to her feet, she hugged the old woman quickly and then she left. Thanks to her mother showing her the new set up of the buildings, in the water spell when she and her mother and Mest were still inside their barrier, she knew where it was.

* * *

><p>After a 15-minute walk, she found it and walked in.<p>

She looked around and finally she found Mest.

He was sitting out back of the clinic, on a stone bench, in a garden, reading a book.

"Mest...?"

He looked up, when he heard her voice, and his eyes widened as the book fell from his hands.

"Wendy? My god..."

She nodded as she walked closer to him.

"Yeah... How are-?"

He pulled her to sit in his lap and cupped her face, studying it closely.

"You _**ARE** my_ Wendy, right?"

He asked softly, his voice held disbelief at what he was seeing. She giggled and reached up and buried her fingers in his hair, then gave a gentle tug and their lips met in a soft kiss. After a moment, he relaxed and slid his hands down, around her waist as he pulled her closer. She gasped softly and he deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that for a little while, just holding each other and kissing.

Until finally, the need to breath, became overpowering and they broke the heated kiss.

Still, they held onto each other as they gasped for breath with their heavy-lidded eyes locked on each other's.

"Porlyusica told me that you had used some kind of really powerful spell,"

_**'Putting it lightly there Gryder, she told you that Wendy used a *mega stupid powerful spell* that should NOT have been used!'**_

He thought as he continued speaking,

"- And that it knocked you for a loop. And, that it made you sleep for a while. But I never imagined that you had done this..."

His eyes trailed up and down her body, causing her to blush.

"I went into the library of sky dragon magic, that my mother gave me, and looked and looked until I found a spell hat seemed to be what I needed... Though... I don't know why I look like Grandeeney..."

She said, shifting to nervously play with her hair. He smiled, watching her.

"Because she's your mother..."

He said as he leaned over and nipped at her neck under her ear. She shivered and moaned softly.

"You never answered me..."

She said as he pulled back.

"Huh?"

She slapped his arm lightly.

"I meant, about how you are..."

"Oh, that... I just want to kiss you right now."

He said as he leaned forward, but she placed her hand against his lips, and eyed him. He sighed as he pulled back a bit.

"I'm alright... Not in life threatening danger..."

He said softly, not looking at her. She gently tilted his head and made him look her in the eyes, she saw a fear lingering deep in his green eyes.

"What?"

He swallowed and closed his eyes since he couldn't look away from her.

"Apparently, Grandeeney has come to the conclusion, that I am a new dragon slayer."

He said softly, Wendy's eyes widened.

"How?"

"The dragon blood. I don't really understand it, but, my magic is still acting strange, and..."

"And...?!"

"And, Porlyusica said that she was unable to completely purge the dragon cells from my body."

Her eyes widened suddenly and she gasped.

"What'll happen to you, then!?"

"I... Honestly don't really know."

He said with a deep sigh as she bit her lip. Wizards couldn't change their magical type easily, once they were trained in it. It was very hard, he had two magic types, and, on top of that, they were not magical abilities that everyone had. They were fairly rare, what would the addition of Slayer magic do to his magic?

"There's nothing we can do about it?"

He glanced at her and his hand came up to rest on top of her right one, which was still on his left cheek.

"Your mother's looking into it."

He said and she sighed.

"Come on Wendy, smile, you're so pretty when you smile..."

At that, she did smile, though there were tears threatening to fall from her closed eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him, she bit her bottom lip and the next thing he knew, she was hugging him. Her head buried in his shirt as she cried softly. She felt responsible for his condition.

For his situation.

He sighed and put his arms around her gently. Holding her close as she cried. He didn't know what to do to help her.

"What did you do to her now?"

They both looked up, at the sharp voice and saw Porlyusica.

"H... He didn't do a-anything..."

Wendy sniffled as she sat up. He reached out and gently brushed her tears from her cheeks.

"Well..."

The apothecary said, frowning.

"He's well enough to go. So, both of you, get out. Makarov has agreed to give him a room in the Guild for now."

She said as she crossed her arms. Wendy beamed a smile at her and before she realized it, the girl was now hugging her tightly as Mest chuckled softly, he walked over and gently peeled his girlfriend off of the annoyed and flustered woman, and held his hand out to Porlyusica... She eyes it like it was a scorpion. But, then she finally placed her hand in his.

"Thank you."

He said honestly and kissed her hand softly, She turned red, but before she could retaliate, he had led his girlfriend out of the clinic, having her take him to the guild. The guild, that he had betrayed all of those years ago... The guild that he always regretted not being a part of...

"Mest?"

Wendy asked softly, as they walked through the trees, heading to the guild.

"They'll hate me forever... Maybe I should see if I can stay with Porlyu-"

"No! I want you with us!"

She said as she stopped walking and blinked up at him. He rubbed his right arm with his left, a nervous habit.

"But... I betrayed and tricked them all..."

He said, not looking at her, She moved, and grabbed his face with both of her hands, forcing him to look at her. When he did, his eyes widened, she looked angry and determined.

"I. Don't. Care. What. They. Think."

"That doesn't sound like the Wendy I know, you care about the thoughts and opinions of everyone you love."

She shook her head with determination.

"Not this time, I love you too. You are a part of my family, just as much as they are... In som-"

She blushed as she finished what she said.

"In some ways... You're more so, because of what we've shared..."

She released his face and took both of his hands in hers, their fingers threading together. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll see how it goes, ok, love?"

She nodded, smiling at him happily. Then the 2 headed for the guild hall once more, the hands on the side of their bodies, facing each other, still interlocked.

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	15. Family & Lover Both Are Important!

_**Posted: 1-18-15**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Got this one done sooner than I expected. So, I decided to go ahead and post it now. I seem to work more on these, when I get more reviews... I'm not saying that to try and guilt all of you into reviewing. I'm just stating something that just occurred to me.

To the people who have reviewed: Thank you.

To the others, who have favorited or are following this: Thank you.

However, if you are following and have favorited, It would be nice to hear from you guys as well.

I really do like hearing what you think. And I really appreciate the reviews. I also try to respond to every review that I get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter #15: Family & Lover. Both Are Important!**_

_**.**_

A while later, Wendy and Mest walked into the clearing, where the guild hall stood.

She started forward, but her hand was tugged on. She blinked back at me, puzzled. Their hands were still interlocked, Her left in his right.

Then she felt him squeeze her hand. His eyes fixed ahead on the building they were about to enter.

"Maybe... Maybe I should offer to be Porlyusica's slave..."

She heard him mutter. She cocked her head and backed up, so that she was standing beside him; instead of slightly in front of him. Now she was peering up, curiously, into his handsome-yet-scarred face.

"Mest?"

He didn't immediately respond. She waved her hand in front of his face, when that didn't work, she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes... And then, finally, after a moment his green eyes blinked, and his gaze lowered to hers.

"You're afraid?"

She asked in surprise, as she saw the fear swimming in his eyes. Quickly, his gaze darted away from hers.

"Porlyusica isn't that far away. Maybe if I offer to be her slave... And do her housework, maybe she'll-"

"Let you stay? That ice bitch?"

They both looked up and saw Eve walking towards them, his arms crossed.

"You mean *witch*, right, Eve?"

"No. I mean bitch, Mest. Should have seen what she did to poor Hibiki, when he kissed her hand, after we put you in a bed."

Wendy's eyes widened. Did Eve ALWAYS speak this way? If so, she must have been deaf before...

Doranbolt wasn't fazed, though. She eyed her boyfriend who looked mildly annoyed and also... Amused?

"That comment was actually a bit amusing, coming from a wizard; who uses Snow Magic."

He responded, Wendy saw him relax considerably. Once Eve reached them, he grasped Mest's free arm in a silent greeting. Mest smiled and Wendy frowned. She was feeling jealous... Though... She wasn't exactly sure why.

"Why do you want to live there?"

Wendy asked her boyfriend and both men looked at her. Eve sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he looked from her then to Mest again.

Mest glanced at his feet.

"Man up, and respond before I explain it to her, for you!"

Eve finally snapped and Wendy frowned. She had never heard him sound like this before.

Around Mest, all polished politeness was gone. His voice was even a bit harder... More grown up than she had ever heard from him before.

Mest shot him a nasty glare. Then he looked down into Wendy's confused brown eyes.

"I-I'm afraid, Wendy... I... I..."

He sighed, releasing her hand and running both of his own, through his hair as he growled softly.

"DAMN!"

She jumped back slightly, at the outburst, then bit her lip as she watched him.

"Wendy... I betrayed them all. I messed around in their heads, with their memories and I... I lied.

I'm embarrassed and ashamed... I'm... Afraid, to face them. I-"

He sighed and sat on a tree stump.

"I grew fond of Fairy Tail, when I was in it. Even though, I wasn't really... In it.

A-And, I... I hated myself for doing what I did..."

"Oh, But Mest! I know... I know that you tried to get us off of the island, an-!"

"I wish I could have gone with you guys. I wish..."

She gasped softly when she saw tears rolling down his cheeks as he rubbed at his eyes.

"I wish I had never followed my orders! I truly hate myself for leaving everyone to die!"

He finally admitted, his voice breaking. Wendy knelt before him and gently rubbed his head... Letting him cry. She shot a nasty glare in Eve's direction, but he was gone.

She sighed softly and hugged Mest, letting him cry into her shoulder.

She hadn't wanted to thin-... No, hadn't even considered that: from his POV... Or from that of her family's... That... Maybe they hated him, still.

"Mest... I-"

"I'm mainly afraid, that they'll try to take you away from me!"

He finally said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, as he buried his face in her neck. She bit her lip thoughtfully. She hadn't thought of that possibility. She hugged him back and let silent tears roll down her own cheeks, not wanting him to know that she was crying.

"Dragons usually mate for life..."

She whispered into his hair as she just held him.

* * *

><p>After that, they had walked back into the forest a bit, and they'd curled up under a tree, just holding each other, as they both tried to calm down. Eventually, they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.<p>

Now, she was walking into the guild alone, and everyone stopped whatever they'd been doing, watching the doors. Her assumption had been correct. Everyone was expecting Mest to be with her. No one looked especially happy.

Eve sat at the bar again. Alone.

She clenched her fists and walked over to him. Before anyone knew what happened, she blasted him with a sky dragon's roar.

Mira had only a moment to duck, as he flew into the wall of liquor behind her. Shattering all of the bottles and glasses in an instant. Wendy watched, with silent satisfaction, as he groaned while sliding to the floor, landing beside the eldest Strauss.

Everyone turned wide, stunned, eyes to Wendy.

No one spoke a word. No one was stupid enough to even attempt it... No one did... Except for Elfman.

"Wendy! What the hell man, seriously. My sisteeeerrrr-"

He trailed off as Wendy shot him a rather nasty look and hopped up to stand on a slowly swiveling bar stool, before she, then stepped onto the bar itself. All eyes were immediately turned to her. She glanced down at Eve, as Mira was helping him brush off the shards of glass and to stand up. When he glanced up at her, she pointed a finger at him. He flinched and gulped.

"That,"

She said, addressing the snow mage.

"Was for making my boyfriend cry."

She said, then, as she heard whispered voices behind her, she turned to the guild as a whole.

"And THIS!"

She said, raising her hand, as well as her voice.

"THIS! IS A WARNING!

NO ONE IS TO HARASS DORANBOLT MEST GRYDER, WHILE HE IS HERE.

I UNDERSTAND THAT SOME OF YOU MAY STILL BE SORE, ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED

BEFORE, BUT, THAT WAS NOT HIS FAULT!

HE WAS ONLY AROUND 15 AT THE TIME, THAT HE INFILTRATED US. HE WAS ONLY

FOLLOWING HIS ORDERS, THEN HE WAS DISOBEYING THOSE ORDERS TO TRY AND HELP

US! I DON'T CARE IF HE IS HATED.

I LOVE ALL OF YOU... BUT!

I ALSO LOVE HIM. WITH EVERYTHING THAT I AM!

I WILL NOT BE LEAVING HIM. YOU ARE MY FAMILY. BUT HE'S ALSO MINE!"

"..."

"..."

"W-Wendy...?"

Cana said softly, as the girl hopped down from the bar and dusted her hands off, against her shorts, having gotten some glass on them when she used them to get down.

Wendy looked at Cana. And Cana relaxed. This... This was just Wendy... Right?

Their sweet baby sister...

"Yeah?"

She asked, and Cana smiled and hugged her suddenly.

"I thought that maybe something was wrong with you... You scared me."

Wendy blinked and then hugged Cana back.

"I... I'm sorry?"

She tried and when Cana released her, she looked into her eyes.

"You really love him THAT much?"

Cana asked. And Wendy's eyes softened.

"I do. I really do, Cana."

She said softly as she smiled.

Cana sighed heavily.

"Then, we'll try and give him a chance!"

Lucy said as she appeared beside Cana and hugged the 2 of them, giggling. Wendy smiled along with Cana, and Lucy.

"Thank you, Lucy!"

She said happily.

"He'll be bunking with Laxus."

Wendy's eyes widened and she pulled away from the girls and rounded on the person who said that. She found Master sitting on the counter, as Lisanna helped Kinana and Mirajane clean up the glass on and behind the counter.

"What? LAXUS?"

She cried out, alarmed. He'd kill Mest!

"I don't like it either."

She looked to her left and saw Laxus leaning against the wall in the corner, glaring at his grandfather.

She looked back at the master. He was eyeing both of them as he stroked his mustache.

"I don't see the problem here. Laxus is the only one who didn't know him before. He clearly holds no grudge, however. He-"

"Hang on old man! Who said I hold no grudge!? He abandoned you to-"

"Shut it!"

The grandfather and grandson glared at each other, until finally, Laxus backed down. Snorting as he leaned back against the wall.

"As I was saying!"

Said the old man, as he looked back at Wendy who was...

"Pouting...? Really child."

He muttered and sighed heavily before he went on.

"Anyway, as I was saying... He'll be safe with Laxus. AND, Laxus can judge him. Test him to see if he is truly intending to be here. With you. With US."

He said and she sighed, some of her bangs fluttering around her face.

"One former betrayer watching another?"

She glanced at Laxus when he said that to his grandfather, who shrugged and nodded.

"Pretty much."

He said, finally and she turned on her heal.

"Where are you going young lady!"

"To get my boyfriend. I left him in the forest resting..."

She said quietly, then she started walking, only to stop, and turn back to Master Makarov.

"Please, PLEASE..."

She begged him softly, his eyes widened as he saw tears swimming in her brown eyes.

"Please, Master. Please... Promise me, that you won't let him get hurt, any more than he already is. He's recovering and..."

She stopped as he motioned to her, she walked over, and he gently wiped the tears that she hadn't realized that she was shedding, away.

"I can promise, only, that I will not allow any unnecessary harm to come to him, is that alright, dear?"

She nodded and hugged the old man.

"I'll also swear, Wendy, that while he is with me, he will be as safe as possible, given that he behaves..."

Laxus said and then gasped when he was suddenly hugged by her.

"Thank you, both."

She said and Laxus blushed a bit as he patted her in the head, looking at his girlfriend for help. Cana grinned at him and shrugged.

He sighed and then she released him, smiled a bright smile up at him, then she turned and ran out of the guild.

* * *

><p>Mest groaned, swiping a hand across his itching nose as he shifted in his sleep. The itch stopped momentarily, and then started again. He growled and swiped at it again, then his eyes snapped open, when he heard a snicker. He glared at Eve, who was holding a soft, fern leaf under his nose.<p>

"Damn it Tearm..."

He said making a grab for the fern. Eve jumped back and smiled.

"That little girlfriend of yours really packs a lot of power..."

He said as he rubbed his neck. Mest sniffed and made a face.

"You smell like-"

"Like I crawled into and then, out of, a bottle of liquor?"

Mist nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds about right. Miss Wendy just sent me flying into the liquor in the bar."

"She did that... Why?"

Eve feigned hurt, his right hand going to his heart.

"You look as if you think I did somet-"

"I do, now... Don't pull that crap with me. That only works with Idiots, Blue Pegasus members... which, I'm still trying to determine if those are the same thing, and stupid girls."

Eve smirked and the brushed a bang that had fallen in his face, from his eyes.

_**'This place is so damn hot! How DOES Fullbuster stand it!?'  
><strong>_  
>He thought as he finally answered Mest.<p>

"Because I made her precious Mest cry."

He said, and watched as Mest's eyebrows shot up, vanishing under his dark bangs.

He turned a little red, and looked away, cursing softly. Eve grinned.

"Why DID you cry anyway?"

"Frustration. And... From what I understand, it's a side effect or the new powers..."

He said looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Well,"

Eve said after a minute.

"You better put a leash on your girlfriend. Before she and I come to blows... If you haven't noticed, she's decided that she doesn't want me near you either."

Mest blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"She thinks I'm gay, Gryder."

Eve said with a long suffering sigh. It took a moment, then Mest's eyes widened, he scrambled to his feet eyeing Eve, not believing the implications... Wendy thought...

"Oh hell no!"

"Well... There were some people in the council that thought you and Lahar...-"

"You CAN'T be serious!"

"I am."

That's when Wendy walked into view. She frowned as she watched Eve standing there with his hands in his pockets, while Mest was plastered to the tree, that he'd been sleeping under. He looked utterly horrified.

"What are you doing to Mest now!?"

She asked as she stormed over, Eve skipped away from her, with a raised eyebrow.

"I was telling him to leash you!"

He said. Mest groaned as he face-palmed. Wendy swore under her breath and took aim.

"Sky dragons-"

"Wendy!"

He wrapped his arms around her, amazed when he realized that she was so mad, she was shaking with her anger.

"We're friends."

He said as he held her in his arms, She took a few calming breaths and then glanced at him.

"But he-"

Mest took that moment to claim her lips in a hungry kiss. The kiss caused the girl to melt into his arms. Eve smirked and left them alone.

She whimpered as he maneuvered them so that she was against the giant tree and he deepened the kiss even more, as she slid her arms around him and up into his hair. Suddenly she gasped, because he'd gripped her bottom and lifted her legs. She felt him press against her center, threw her jeans and his pants and she whimpered again.

He groaned as he caressed her bare legs and continued to kiss her until finally they needed air, that's when he broke the kiss, gasping for air as he kissed down her neck.

"Why did you wear shorts?"

She giggled, but it soon turned into a moan, as he thrust his hips against her, threw their clothes.

"Let me on my feet, and I can remove them..."

She whispered as she nipped at his earlobe. He groaned and pressed against her again.

"I'd love to, but not now,"

He said finally as he allowed her feet to touch the ground. She whimpered and grabbed at him.

"But I can just-"

"Too open."

He whispered against her lips, as he kissed her again.

"Stop trying to kill Eve."

He said as he broke the kiss. She frowned, pouting a bit.

"And don't look at me like that."

He said as he slid his hand into hers.

"Let's get this over with."

He said as he took her hand, leading her to the guild.

"I'll be good."

She said finally, quietly. He smiled, squeezing her hand as they walked through the doors to the hall...

* * *

><p>Grandeeney sat in her cave. She had a massive headache.<p>

She had her chin resting on the cold stone floor, her large paws on top of her aching head and her eyes squeezed shut tightly from the pain it caused.

It had become so bad that if she moved she felt ill. If she opened her eyes, she got horribly dizzy.

Metalicana and Igneel had been oh so helpful in trying to help... They'd nearly killed her-WHY she had tried their headache remedies; she had no idea.

She should have avoided allowing them to "Help" like her live depended on it... Which after drinking those horrible concoctions, that they had given her; she thought that it may very well have depended on it.

_**'Maybe they thought if they killed me it would help the pain in my head...'  
><strong>_  
>She thought to herself dryly. She sighed and after quite a while, she seemed to start feeling better. She picked her head up carefully after removing her paws from it and sighed. She didn't know if it was the time that she had waited, or that maybe god-awful crap that the male dragons had made her drink.<p>

Either way, it was less painful. She would never admit to them though that it was likely to have helped... If

she did... No, she shook her head at that thought. If they thought it helped, they'd never let her be.

They would forever be harassing her with "I told you so's..." and "Aren't I smart's...?" and "See, we're not only good for one thing!"

She groaned, just hearing the taunts and them patting themselves on the backs about this in her mind filled her with dread.

She had once told them that ANYTHING male had only one purpose: helping females continue the species... And she did NOT want to prove them right.

_**'Males of any species are all so brainless at times...'  
><strong>_  
>As it was, they'd been checking in on her every 10 minutes, asking if their "medicine" helped... Well... Metalicana had been, Igneel stopped after she tried to bite his tail off... He knew better than to keep bothering her after that.<p>

_**'Maybe I should bite the other one too...'  
><strong>_  
>She thought to herself, half amused at the idea - she knew though that if she did, she might break her teeth on his Iron hard scales... It would only make him more amused, and more annoying to boot.<p>

It had been a very long time since she had gotten a migraine to this extent.

Never had she gotten one while in her dragon form... Ad NEVER caused by Wendy or anything connected to Wendy.

But here she had been, with a raging headache. And it was thanks to her darling child and HER lover.

After Wendy and Mest had gotten settled in their rooms at the guild... Wendy had contacted her, asking how Mest was now a slayer, and why. And what could they do? Would he be a sky dragon slayer? What else should they do? Could they reverse it?

The questions all on their own, had been rapid-fire and in the poor dragon's mind.

So, her head started to hurt. She had spoken to her child, ignoring the pain... And that had made it worse.

Finally, she had told Wendy that she would look into it, and her child had backed off, letting her mother's head rest a bit... But, now she was sick.

_**'Ughhh... I can't believe that it's finally feeling better.'**_

_**'Grandeeney...'**_

_**'What is it, Igneel?'**_

_**'How are you feeling now?'**_

She considered this carefully before she answered.

_**'I'm still... Unwell... But resting in relative quiet is helping.'**_

_**'Good...'**_

_**'What is it?'**_

She felt his mental connection lingering a bit, after that.

_**'Has Wendy said if she gave Natsu the bag yet?'**_

_**'As far as I know, anyway... She has not.'**_

_**'Ohh... Thanks.'**_

She sighed, he sounded disappointed.

_**'You could go and see him yourself...'  
><strong>_  
>She pointed out but felt stubbornness swell through the connection.<p>

_**'I cannot.'  
><strong>_  
>And the connection was broken. She sighed and settled down, once more hit her nose suddenly picked up on-<p>

_**'Hey! 'Deeney! I have something for your headache. This is sure to -'  
><strong>_  
>She was ready for him, when Metalicana stuck his head into her cave, some kind of smelly herbs in his jaws.<p>

_**'SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!'  
><strong>_  
>He yelped when she hit him directly in the face with that and backed out. She had told him. She had warned him that she would attack if he came back in under an hour and a half, he didn't believe her. He just didn't listen!<p>

She peaked out her cave, to be sure he wasn't hurt too badly, and saw him running to his own cave, she felt his contact with Igneel, and listened in.

_**'Iggy! 'Deeney roared at me!'**_

_**'It serves you right. She TOLD you. She WARNED you, you mettle brain. And I swear that I WILL flame your sorry ass if you keep calling me IGGY!'**_

She snickered, laying back down, then sneezed, and, looking around, she found the herbs that Metalicana had dropped, she blew them out of her den and rested her head on her paws.

Trying to focus on the problem at hand.

Wendy and Mest...

She didn't have her sky dragon library... So, she didn't have any way to look it up. And she knew that the answer was somewhere in her mind. She just had to find the buried memory.

After thinking a while, she came to a decision.

She took the form of a fuzzy ball of light and floated out of her den, both males looked in her direction.

_**'Where are you going, now!?'  
><strong>_  
>Igneel demanded and she sighed, floating where she was as she turned her attention to them.<p>

She did NOT want to deal with their crap!

_**'Sod off, Igneel.'  
><strong>_  
>She snapped and floated anyway as both dragon males looked at her with their jaws hanging open.<p>

_**'Did she just tell you to sod off?'**_

_**'Yes,'**_

Igneel growled as he narrowed his eyes and huffed smoke and flames from his nose as Metalicana started laughing.

_**'What'd you do to her this time?'**_

_**'Less than you did! She told me to leave her alone, so I did!'**_

The only other response he got was a nasty look from the short tempered fire dragon king, and a reply, telling him to go do something that was anatomically impossible even for a male dragon.

That part of their anatomy was just not long enough to do THAT to themselves...

But Metalicana knew better than to voice that- not if he wanted to ever be able to move again... He sighed and slunk back to his cave.

Neither Igneel, nor 'Deeney were any fun at times.

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>_

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


End file.
